Sunshine and Whiskey
by rasax45
Summary: Daryl Dixon in high school verse. Dealing with that and much more, as he meets a kind redhead that helps and heals him. In more ways than one. Along the way he does the same for her. It's the least he could do, right? Daryl Dixon and OC the beginning is very mild, but later, will be rated M or MA. Rated T til chapter 6. Then M
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: This story is written by two people. In fact we had roleplayed this. But when it got to be so long and so good, we started considering on sharing our story. If ya don't like it, comment and I'll stop posting after to many negative comments. Okay? But if you enjoy it, don't forget to tell us! We love feedback! :) but hope ya enjoy! )

Another year of high school . . . Daryl Dixon sighed and looked up at large brick building in front of him. He shook his head and debated on skipping the first day of school. Thing was, if he did and his daddy found out, he'd beat him good, and he didn't want that. Didn't need anyone to see the bruises or anything like that in gym or the locker room. Growling softly he strode up the steps, one hand on his backpack strap. He swiped at his shaggy hair that threatened to cover his eyes. It was then that a flash of orangish red caught his eye. He turned towards it, curious.

A pretty redhead stood there, looking nervous as hell as she stood in the small crowd of kids. He would have let her suffer, but something made his feet move. He shook his head, couldn't believe what he was doing but kept going towards her. Once he reached her, he stopped to stand next to her. He looked up at the building with her. "You know . . . It don't bite . . . It's just school . . ." He rolled his broad shoulders and started towards the place.

Both of Madison's hands was placed tightly around the straps of her overly girlish backpack, the backpack her step mother just had to buy her for the first year, both of her light blue hues gazing up at the building before herself. On the outside she thought she was playing a pretty bold face, while on the inside her stomach wouldn't stop flopping and she swore up and down she was gonna end up sick before the day was over. Her view of the building was quick to change as she landed her eyes upon the back of her brother's head, watching as he was already crowded by a group of kids, and wooing the panties off the girls. "Typical."She mumbled rolling her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. Edwin was able to worm himself into everyone easier then Madison ever could, of course at the end of the first week she would have friends...But they wasn't true friends in her mind, truthfully she wished it was harder for the popular kids to like her, Madison took what she could though.

The young teenager jumped out of her skin as she heard the older boy next to her darting a small glare at him before looking back at the place. "School might not, but don't mean the people couldn't,"She mumbled after him lightly kicking at a rock before heading inside before the wave of kids would squish themselves around her to get inside. "Alright Mads. See how long it takes you to get lost." She laughed at her self pulling a small paper out of her back pack to find her locker number, and as well her class list.

He heard her retort as he left her behind and couldn't help but chuckle. At least she wasn't stupid, he thought as he got his paper on what classes he'd be going to this year. The bell rang and rolled his eyes. Of course on the first day he'd be late for his first class. This was already bulshit. Shaking his head, he made it to Trig just in the knick of time. He parked himself way in the back so he wouldn't get called on to much. After almost nearly an hour, the horrid class was over and it was on to the next one. Slowly the day crept by.

When it came to lunch time, Daryl gave a sigh of relief and got his pizza, chocolate milk and chips and went to sit down. He spotted the redhead he saw earlier at the other line and she was apologizing to the bitch lunch lady. He's had problems with her in the past. Frowning, Daryl went over to see what was the problem.

"You don't have enough money young lady. You can only have a bag of chips and a drink with that . . ." Daryl made a disgusted face and pulled out what money was needed. He glared at the lunch lady and nodded to the redhead and went to go sit back down.

Madison was overly hungry by the time she got into the lunch room as well as standing in the lunch line, also feeling a little good that her day was better then she thought. All the classes so far was alright, granted gonna be hard but that was a given. She quickly grabbed herself an apple, chips, pb&j as well as the milk that was given out to everyone but was quickly held at a snag when she was trying to pay for her lunch. Madison was really shocked when the boy from earlier came over and paid what few coins she was missing for her own lunch, he was gone before she could even utter a thank you at him.

Though he wasn't gonna get away from her that quickly, Madison quickly grabbed her tray and followed behind him a few paces only to take a seat at the empty table next to his own. She chewed at the inside of her lip as she opened the bag of chips quickly sending a look at him before looking back at the table in front of herself.

He sat down at an empty table and picked up his pizza. The pizza was nearly to his mouth when he heard someone sit at the next table over. He saw that flash of red and sighed. Looked like he had a pet freshman. He shook his head and knew he was being to nice. He set his pizza down and looked over at her. He debated if he should join her, or tell her to get over here. He finally decided with, "Get over her Red . . . you're sitting by yourself anyway. Might as well sit with my sorry ass so you have some company . . ." He rumbled out.

Madison popped a chip into her mouth when he said something to her making her head pull out of her lap and an eye brow perk up; looking around since he called her Red. "I'm alright, pretty sure you'll have some pretty girl to sit around soon enough, or a group of your friends,"She stated softly reaching into the bag for another one of her chips, merely just picking around at them now. "I just...Wanted to thank you for helping me back there, if I ever run into my brother around this place, I'll get whats needed to pay you back."She said quickly, "The least I could do.."

He laughed softly at that, knowing better than that. "Yeah sure . . . friends . . ." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it . . . Just a few bucks . . ." He shrugged. He glanced around, not even sure why he did it, grabbed his tray, and joined her at her table. "Since your so stubborn about joining me . . ." He rumbled with annoyance while he bit into his pizza.

Madison felt herself blush slightly when he came over her to her own table chopping down on the corner of her lip for just a small moment, "Few bucks can go along way for some body."She replied before grabbing her apple to quickly bite into, "Want this?"She asked softly holding the milk out towards him, "I have my own water with me already, but the lady handing them out made me take it." She looked at him for a strong moment before trying to push the milk at him once more. "Also, didn't you notice? I'm a red head, one of the most stubborn creatures in the world."

He knew what she meant, cause he did need the money. It was hard to get money for him, unless he wanted to become a real shithead and get even more into the wrong crowd. He swallowed the bite of pizza he had taken and looked into her deep blue eyes. "That's true . . . Just . . . wanted to be nice is all . . . You don't have to pay me back though . . . Forget about it . . ." He sighed and took the milk, muttering, "Should have gotten Chocolate milk . . ." When he heard what she said next he couldn't help but laugh. Which didn't happen to him alot. Hell, it earned him a few stares. He was smiling when he bit into his pizza again, another rarity for him.

Madison giggled at him a soft bit, finding his laugh to be cute as well as that small smile over his face. Maybe this whole high school thing wasn't as bad as she thought. "My name is Madison, liked to be called Mads though."She introduced herself first to him, "Guess since we'll be having lunch together, we should at least know each others name, yeah?" She questioned before biting into her apple once more. "You a freshmen too?" She questioned, "Your pretty tall, and more...Grown up to be an freshmen."

He looked at her when he heard her giggle, and thought it was cute. He nodded as she gave her name. He then blinked when she insinuated that they'd have lunch all the time. He wouldn't mind, even if he had a reputation. "Yeah . . . Name's Dixon . . . Daryl Dixon. You can call me either one . . . Don't care . . . Not a freshman . . . Senior . . . Actually failed last year and they made me come back . . ." He shrugged his broad shoulders then as if it didn't bother him, when it actually did. He hated to seem stupid. He wasn't, it was just his damnable drunk of a father. Always beating on him, sometimes knocking him the fuck out and he'd miss school. Sometimes he would skip school intentionally so no one would see him so injured. He shook his head from his thoughts, and drank some of his milk.

"Oh."Madison went quiet for a moment picking the stem of her apple while she thought over what he said, leaning forward in her chair a bit, pulling the back legs off the ground. "Well..I could always be like..A help buddy for you?"She questioned up feeling a blush riding over her face, she felt really stupid saying it. "Not like calling you stupid or nothing like that!" She implied quicker, almost wanting to kick herself in the ass. "Just..."She paused giving a frustrated groan before biting into her apple, given up on the subject all together while moving onto her sandwich now.

He frowned at what she said, Daryl feeling stupid now and didn't like it. He growled softly and paid more attention to his pizza now, even if he wasn't hungry anymore. "Ain't stupid . . . Just don't have enough time for this bulshit . . ." He lied easily, his voice low. Most people would be intimidated by it. It was why he sat alone, why he had a reputation. Why he was a bad boy as some girls would call it.

Madison frowned a bit, "Sorry..Wasn't implying that you was."She said softly pulling the crust from her sandwich, already able to hear her brother's voice taunting her heavily. It overly sucked to be a smart girl. "I'll shut up now." She got to finish eating quickly and went to toss her trash into the can near the front of the room before joining him again; pulling one leg up on the chair, resting her chin against it.

His lips twitched at what she said, but he wasn't sure what to say after that so he just finished eating his lunch. He was finishing up with it when she returned to the table. He just let his tray there, planning on getting rid of it when the bell rang. He sighed wondering what to do or say now, for he felt like an asshole and dumbass all in one. "Kind of music ya like?" He asked lamely.

"I like all kinds of music,"She replied lightly pulling at a few strings in her jeans. "Wanna see?" She asked softly before putting her foot down once more, leaning over to pick her bag from the floor sitting it on the table, digging around till she found her i-phone with the head phones already attached to it. "See . . . All of its in here." Madison smiled handed it over to him so he could look, "What about you?"

He nodded as she asked if he wanted to see. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he saw she had an i-phone. He looked through it, smiling when he saw alot of things he liked. "You like some of the stuff I like . . . So . . ." He grinned at this and handed the Iphone back. "All I have is a crappy Trac phone . . . and I pay for that shit . . ." His lips firmed at this.

"Well thank my brother for alot of that," She smiled at him softly as she lightly took her phone back, then shook her head. "I paid for this myself with my own money. Didn't even have one before it." Madison wrapped her headphones around it once more before replacing it back into her bag, closing it up after she pulled her class list out once more, since they didn't have long till the bell rang. "So if I pay you back them few dollars . . . You'll be well on you way to saving for one."

His brow went up when she mentioned her brother. "Brother?" He asked softly, inquiring about it. "How'd ya manage that? Iphone's are at least four hundred bucks." He then shook his head when she insisted on paying him back again. "You don't have to . . . Plus I got more important stuff to worry about than saving for a Iphone . . ." He then nodded towards her class list. "What ya got next?" He was honestly curious.

Madison nodded, "Yeah my twin brother. Most likely seen running between the shops downstairs, mostly autobody . . . Or running after some tail." She couldn't help but chuckle softly thinking of Edwin at the moment, "I saved up all summer, I work and won alot of the money." Her back pack was pulled up over her shoulder as the bell rung, "I have pottery next, can't wait for it. Nice easy class after half my morning." She made a laugh rolling her eyes a bit, "What about you?"

Just knowing that she had a twin gave him more incentive to stay away from her. Twins were very protective towards each other. "Wow . . . What kind of work ya do?" He asked softly as he stood to get rid of his tray. He then blinked when she mentioned Pottery. "Really?" He asked softly. "Oddly enough me too. Easy class I could goof off with . . ." He grinned at this.

Madison made a small snort, "That's what you think Redneck." She teased slightly with him following him out of the lunch area and towards the stairwell so they could get into the basement to find the classroom they needed, luckily Madison knew most of the shops and art classes was in the basement of the school. "Ain't sure of you know her or not, but ya know Maggie Greene?" She questioned softly wearing a small smile, "I think she graduated last year though, but her sister is my age. Anyways, I help her dad out at their farm, mucking after the animals and all that junk. Sadly ain't really sure how long I'm gonna be able to keep doing it." She made a small frown as they found the room, and she found a nice lab table with two open seats, a seat for each of them.

His brow rose at the nick name when he got rid of his tray, a small smile gracing his lips. He followed beside her side as they went to their next class. He nodded when she asked about Maggie. "Yeah, she was in my class last year . . . Pretty thing . . ." His brow went up about her cleaning up after the animals. "Never figured you for a country girl . . ." He murmured with a smirk, then asked, "Why not?" He sat down in one of the empty chairs and set his books in the one corner of the table.

"Daryl . . . I live in the country side of Georgia," Her tone was a bit blank, pulling the ya silly head look with him. "I just go somewhere else to do the animal side of the country life." A few strands of her bangs fell in her face as she looked down at the desk top for a moment, not sure if she really wanted to speak on how much of a dick her father was when it came to her future. "Just not an option for me." She answered looking over at him now before the teacher came in to start their class, going over the rules and everything else.

He chuckled softly at her tone and then the weird look she gave him. He rose his hands in mock surrender. His lips twitched at that, but before he could talk to her more the teacher came in and started the class. By the end of the class, Daryl was amused and slightly annoyed. With the teacher and himself. He glanced over at her and said lowly, "Interesting . . ."

Madison rose her brow up a small bit, "What is? This class? I told you." She grinned while chuckling, grabbing her bag once more as their bell rung for next class. But Madison quickly snuck his list from his hands and started to walk out of the room in front of him. "Looks like we don't have next period together . . . But join at the end of the day again . . . Cause your in my health class." She said softly studying over his list for a moment before handing it back to him with a small smile, "That would be fun."

He shook his head a small smile on her face. There was something about her that made him smile. Maybe cause she was crazy different than others. He was about to check what class he had next when she took his list. "Hey!" he barked out with a frown. "Oh what joy! Health . . ." He said with sarcasm. He rolled his pale blue eyes. "That's a class that I hated and slept through, cause it was boring as fuck . . ." Let alone it was his first class last year and slept through it cause half the time he was recovering from a damn concussion.

Madison smiled a bit tucking some of her hair behind her ear once more. "We'll . . . You'll have me this time and I'll make sure you pass . . ."She grinned bumping into him slightly, "Even if I have to do your share of the work." She mumbled lightly, "But save me a seat, alright Dixon?"

"Heh . . . We'll see . . ." He looked at her when she bumped into him. "Yeah sure . . ." He mumbled as he started towards his next class, wondering why she was so different than others. He wasn't the social kind. Hell, most thought he was a scum ball. He sighed and tried to pay attention to his next class, which wasn't his strong point. "Damn English . . ." He muttered after he got out of class and went next to Health class. He slipped into a empty chair, noticing Mads wasn't there yet.

Madison's math class sped by quickly and she was sorta happy to head to the next class, pretty happy the fact she made friends with someone . . . That hopefully wasn't going to use her in the end. She quickly got into the class room a second after the bell rang, smiling at Daryl as she had a seat next to him which was taken by herself quickly. This class was going to be pretty interested with him in it with her.

His lips twitched up, as he returned a small smile to her. The class was going by slowly, until they started passing notes. Then that was interesting and went by faster than Daryl realized it could go. He actually was having fun. The bell rang, surprising him that class was over. He grabbed his books and stood to leave the class. It was the end of the day and he was surprised that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Madison happily waited for him outside of the door since she was able to smush out of it fast then what he could. "Well? Wasn't so bad was it?" She asked him with a smile, of course smiling because he was still following her as she headed towards the hall that held her locker. But he was slightly making her heart rush at the feeling. "Guess we'll do this all over again tomorrow, and no . . . You won't have to pay for my lunch." She laughed softly getting her locker open to place some books away while putting a few into her back pack.

He was happily surprised finding her waiting for him. He smiled slightly at that, "No. Not that bad . . ." He rolled his eyes at this. "Like I planned on it anyway?" He teased with a smirk. Hell in the past day he smiled more than a whole damn month. He couldn't help but like her. "I need to get rid of these books so . . . I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

Madison giggled at him softly before nodding her head, "See ya around redneck." She said pulling her back pack onto her back before waving him off.

He waved back at her with a small smirk and went to dump his books in his locker. The next few days passed quickly and easily enough. He was actually wanting to go to school. Cause he enjoyed talking and spending time with her. Something just drew her to him that he couldn't explain, and didn't care too. Another reason his days went by fast is cause Merle was in prison, and his daddy was passed out drunk in his bed, the recliner or the floor. But Thursday night when he got back from hanging out in the woods after school that his daddy laid into him bad.

In the morning he felt like his head was five times bigger than it's norm, let alone his hands and arms hurt, and his ribs ached that it was almost hard to breathe. He debated on skipping school so they wouldn't see him like this, but he didn't want to be here either. But he also didn't want Mads to see either. He put a dark hoodie on and let his shaggy hair hang in his face. Hopefully she wouldn't see the bruise on his brow/temple and his split lip. He was at his locker gathering his books when he saw the flash of red, knowing it was her coming close to him.

"Hey Dixon," She smiled a small bit stepping off to the side to lean against the other locker beside his, arms wrapped around her morning books. "I thought about how you paid for my lunch the other day, so I packed us both a lunch together." She smiled, barely taking notice of him hiding himself at the moment. "Made everything in it myself, and I even brought something for the sweet tooth of yours." Of course by this time Madison did have more friends in the school, and of course half of those friends wasn't to thrilled of her hanging around the redneck kid. But to Madison it went in one ear and out the other for her. As much as her friends tried to get her to sit with them at lunch, she was always sitting with Daryl; of course they didn't really talk much, but the companionship was enough for the redhead. Madison's mouth slowly closed up when she finally was able to look at him, a soft hand reaching to grab his upper arm, "Hey . . . The hell happened?" She whispered softly.

His lips twitched up as he heard her voice, let alone the kindness she gave to him that no one else would. "You didn't have to, but thanks Mads . . ." He murmured. It was then he felt her touch on her arm and he turned his head slightly away so she couldn't see how bad. "Just got in a fight is all . . . You know how bad some of these assholes can be . . ." he lied easily. He knew he wasn't taking this damn hoodie off otherwise she would see how bad his forearms were.

Madison made a small face. "Let me see it," She said softly reaching up slightly, allowing a soft finger to rest under his chin, trying to let herself see how bad his lip was, as well as the bruise. "Who beat you up?"A frown was planted on her face, clearly concerned about him as well as upset about whom ever did this to him. To her . . . Her mind quickly stopped that sentence in her head. "Did ya clean it up or anything?" She questioned, "Don't need you to get all infected on me now."

He frowned, he kept his neck stiff, but slowly relented. He sighed and finally looked at her, if only briefly. His eyes then went to the floor. "No body special . . . Don't worry about it . . . I'm fine . . ." His lips twitched again. "Cleaned it up quickly this morning . . . Could only clean so much with the time I had . . ." He mumbled.

"Well that special no body will have me to deal with, once I find out."She said softly pulling her hand away from his chin to give another soft squeeze at his upper arm, just as the late bell rung for first period. "Shit."She whispered under her breath before looking back at him, "See you at lunch Dixon. Remember I have your food, so don't get in line." She called as she parted ways with him to quickly get to her class.

He frowned at that, not liking his drunk father towering over her and then laying his hands on her. Just the thought made him shudder and realize he would try to protect her. She didn't deserve to be beaten like he did. Far from it. Hell in his eyes he saw her as a red headed angel. Maybe annoying sometimes, but that was okay. "Yeah . . ." He called out to her as she ran off to class. He went to his own, hiding his face of course. At one point during the day he got to warm and pushed the sleeves up on his hoodie, revealing more bruises and cuts. But no one seemed to really notice. Until Lunch.

He got in line and only got two cartons of chocolate milk then sat down at their table. He didn't have to wait long.

Madison met them at their table with two brown paper bags and a light smile on her face as she sat in the seat next to him today. "Alright time for me to repay your kindness and the money for my own lunch." Sitting the bags down she slowly pulled out a small plastic bag of chicken. "I wasn't sure what piece you like the most, so I packed one of each for you." She smiled softly feeling like she had a reason to blush. "And don't tell me I didn't need to do this, cause we had so much left over when I made it last night." She pulled out another small container for him. "Potato Salad, since mash potatoes taste really gross cold." She said sliding it towards him, "And then my special for this afternoon . . . My peach cobbler." Her smile was ear to ear now as she pulled it out, "And of course . . . A can of soda."

His lips twitched up at her kind and happy demeanor. He then full on smiled when she said not to say what he said to her a few days ago. "You cook? Damn girl . . . You're gonna make a good wife one day . . ." He grinned with a wink, already pulling the bag of chicken towards him. "Mmm . . . it all looks good. Thanks Mads . . ." He grinned when she said cobbler. God he hadn't anything like this in a long damn time. A home cooked meal . . . He almost wanted to cry it was so damn thoughtful. "I haven't had a home cooked meal since my mom died . . ." He sighed and looked over at her. He then saw the dark bruises on his forearms in the corner of his eye and frowned, hoping she wouldn't notice them.

Madison's cheek turned the color of her hair, she knew it right then and there that they did. "Well don't wanna brag or nothing." She said softly, clearly overly flattered by him now." But what girl from the south can't cook?" She questioned softly with a giggle, but what she did next shocked the hell even out of herself as she lent over and pecked his cheek lightly, "But I'm so glad you like it, so get used to it Dixon." Madison then turned to pull her own lunch out, which wasn't as up to do as his own, mostly a sandwich and the peach cobbler too. "Sorry about your mom, D." She said softly, "I bet she was a real nice lady, I mean . . . She did raise a sweet boy like you."

His mouth seemed to be stuck in a grin as he dug in. He looked at her for a second while he chewed on his food, feeling his heart swell. He never had a true friend . . . so he never had this feeling before. Just as he turned to his food again was when she pecked his cheek. It seemed his heart stuttered in his chest, then begin to race. He even blushed, and was afraid to look at her afraid of what he would do next. Let alone what she would do. He swallowed and kept looking down, embarrassed to say the least. "It's okay . . . She wasn't the greatest . . . But she was my ma . . ." He finally said, and thought back. It really was true of what he said. Sometimes his ma would help his dad beat him. Sometimes she would be kind as hell.

Madison ate a bit of her sandwich picking at the crust a bit as she would chew her food. "My step mom is pretty alright, but don't really have boundaries and always trying to get me to open up about the silliest of things. But she's really nice to myself and Eddie." She paused again to eat a little more quickly drinking down some of her own soda, playing with the tab. "My birth mom is a junkie though."After that she was real quiet, not really wanting to look up at him.

"At least you have someone that cares . . ." He glanced at her and continued to eat. "I'm sorry about your birth ma . . . Hopefully she'll get off the junk . . ." He took a drink of his soda, then swished the liquid inside, wondering what else to be said. Finally he just spit out, "God I don't wanna hang out with my cuz today . . . Her mama is busy at work and I have to watch her after she gets out of pre-school . . ."

Madison perked up an brow as she looked at Daryl wrapping up what was left of her half eaten sandwich. "Whats so wrong with watching a little kid? Sounds like something that's up your alley. After all you tend to act like a giant man child." She giggled a little bit grinning up at him. "But if its to much trouble for you Daryl, I could come help you out, or you can just bring her to me." Madison felt herself blushing a small bit while biting down on the corner of her lip, "I need to get used to be around kids again, since I'll have a niece in a few months."

He looked over at her, a little offended by her teasing. "Am not . . ." He frowned and shook his head, then rose his brow. "You have a bigger brother or sister?" He asked stupidly, thinking Eddie wasn't that much of a man whore. "But if ya wanna help me . . . ya can . . . I don't mind . . . Gracie would probably like you . . . even if she's super shy . . ." He shrugged his large shoulder and finished off his chicken then, already almost done with his potato salad. "Oh . . . and apparently there's a party tomorrow night . . . Ya gonna go?" He inquired softly.

Madison shook her head, "No . . . Eddie got some girl pregnant that lives in the same county as my mom, and I can't stand the hell out of the female." Madison's eyes would make a heavy roll, "I have NO clue on why my brother thought putting his junk into that would be a good thing." She was quiet for a moment before giggling, "Alright wanna meet somewhere after school?" She asked him, "I have to go home first, so I can tell my parents where I'm going and all that fun stuff. I'll just tell them I'm going to go to the library or something." Madison made a shrug before finishing off her cobbler. "And I uh . . ." She paused for a moment, "I had no clue about a party till just now." The red head looked at him, "You going?"

His pale blue eyes went wide with that. "Oh . . . damn . . . " He then laughed at what she said about her brother. "She fugly then?" He asked with a grin. "Yeah sure . . . How does the park sound?" It was a place where he could sit and watch Gracie play on the playground. "Sounds good then, and yeah . . . I figure why not . . . It's something to do . . . Rather than sit around at home . . ." He finished the last bite of his potato salad and glanced at the cobbler. "Damn . . . I'm full . . ." He murmured with a frown. "Still wanna taste though . . ." He said lowly, and stabbed his fork in the edge of it and lifted it back out with a piece and placed it in his mouth. His taste buds seemed to explode with it. He grinned immediately and looked over at her. "Tastes like heaven . . ."

"The park sounds good. I don't live that far from it myself so I can easily walk to meet you guys." She smiled before rubbing at the back of her neck, "I guess I might go. Just depends if Eddie pitches a fit or not cause I know he'll be there too." Madison made a big grin on her face, "Looks like I should pack you a lunch more often then huh?" She asked gathering up her own trash to toss out, feeling herself blush deeply at his comment, "Your just saying that."

He'd have to remember that little tidbit of her as he nodded. "Why would he pitch a fit?" He chuckled and didn't answer her question. If she wanted to make him lunch, then he definitely wouldn't stop her. "That's completely up to you babe . . ." He then shook his head. "No I'm not . . . I haven't tasted anything like that in a long ass time . . . So thank you . . ." He smiled and gathered up his own trash, and rewrapped the cobbler, saving it for later.

Madison's whole face lit up red when he called her babe, doing her best to hide a shy grin but it was heavily plastered on her face. "Oh you know..Sibling stuff really. Truthfully I think he just don't want me to embarrass him with his friends." She smiled a small bit watching him get up to leave the table.

He chuckled when her face turned red, then shrugged. "Forget him . . . If ya want, ya can hang with me all damn night . . . That way he'll hardly know that your there . . . hell . . . Don't even tell'em!" He grinned. He tossed his garbage and started towards his locker to leave the cobbler there and get what books he needed and such. "To pottery then!" He pushed his sleeves up further on his forearms, forgetting about the bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: Please remember that two people wrote this! So don't get to . . . growly with how this is written! lol But anyway, on with the show! Btw, this chapter is a little juicy! ;) lol  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Other than Madison, Gracie and someone else! XP )<p>

Madison gave a small tug on the red leash, getting the heavily panting collie to stop next to her feet, leaning down to hook her free from the lead. "Don't run off far." She said softly ruffling her ears a small bit before the two of them glided down the walk way of the park. It was pretty well empty besides a few kids running into the playground and what parents came along, but mostly the place was just kids making it pretty easy for the red head to spot Daryl with a younger girl, sitting on a bench closest to the playground. "Hey."She smiled softly moving to sit next to him, also giving a smile to the girl. "Sorry it took me so long."

Daryl picked up Gracie after preschool. She seemed to happy to see him, which made him frown. She was quiet as usual as they walked to the park. When he sat down to let her play, instead of her running off, she sat down with him. He frowned and finally asked softly, "You're foster parents fighting again?" Instead of speaking, she nodded her head. He sighed and pulled her close into his body. It was how Mads found them a few moments later. He gave a slight smile to her for a greeting. "No problem . . . We got here a little bit ago . . ." Gracie just merely looked at Mads over Daryl's arm, always shy of course.

The red head nodded a bit which was quickly followed by a sharp whine at their feet, and a cold nose lightly nudging at Daryl's hand; so badly wanting some attention from the strangers. "Well . . Collie-Dog is so eagerly waiting to be introduced to you." She laughed a small bit rubbing along her dog's back slightly, watching her tail wag around a mile a second. "Truthfully she's all excited cause of Gracie. Favorite thing she likes is kids." Madison smiled at the shyer Dixon before looking at Daryl once more. "You wanna play with her?" Mads asked Gracie, smiling even more.

He noticed the canine join them a moment before it nudged his hand. His lips twitched up at this and petted the animal. "What a name . . ." He commented with a small smirk. He looked over at Gracie, which her mouth was turning up in a shy small smile. As was her nature, she stayed quiet and merely nodded. She hesitantly held her hand out to let the dog sniff, wondering if it would bite her or not.

"Its a better name then Dolly," She commented back slightly nudging elbows with a light giggle." On top of that I was like . . . Four when my dad brought her home." After Collie-dog licked over Gracie's fingers Madison pulled the yellow bounce ball from her pocket, making the animal yip and jump back in excitement. "Here you go Gracie. You can play with her."

He chuckled softly at that. "True . . ." Gracie giggled softly when she felt the eager tongue gently lap of her fingers. She jumped slightly when Collie-dog jumped, but then grinned. She took the ball and tossed it away for the dog to fetch. Daryl was glad to see her smile, let alone hear her giggle. "Gracie . . . what do you say?" He asked, trying to get her to open up more. Even if it was just around him. It was better than nothing. Gracie turned back to them, her violet blue eyes looking down as she mumbled out a small thank you, which made Daryl smile in turn.

The bright colored dog launched after the ball leaving the three of them on the bench. "Your so very welcome." Madison replied back to her shifting so she could sit on one of her legs, keeping her up straight more. "So I know your name but you have yet to even know mine do you? I'm Madison but you can call me Mads if you like."

She smiled at Madison, already liking her. She shook her head slightly, her eyes on her. "Okay . . ." She said softly. She then turned back to Collie-dog which returned with the ball. Grinning she took the ball and threw it again. And to make it even more better she ran after the dog, laughing softly. Which left Mads and Daryl together. He looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks for coming . . . She doesn't get out to often, or have alot of fun for that matter . . ."

Her head shook quickly, "Don't thank me for it, I wanted to come." Madison brushed some hair from her eyes turning to look at him better. "If you never told me she was your cousin I would openly believe that she was your daughter. She looks just like you." Mads grins with a tiny chuckle looking down to pick at the small hole forming in her jeans. "Sadly can't be out long . . . Said I would be here for an hour before going home again." That caused a frown on her lips along with a heavy sigh.

He blinked, not expecting that. He shrugged the comment off and smiled. "Her dad is my mama's brother. Sadly her parents were in a car accident. She was a daddy's girl, and when my uncle died, she practically stopped talkin' altogether . . . And my aunt . . . well . . . she ain't doin' to well . . . So Child care was called, she got into the system and is now with foster parents. The step-ma, shes not bad, but shes always busy . . . Its why I watch her . . . And step-daddy could care less . . ." He shook his head, not liking the situation at all.

Madison nodded a bit turning her head to check on the two playing, "At least she has someone still coming around, like ya know . . . Someone that is really her family, her blood." She was quiet chewing heavily at the inside of her lip before glancing back up at him. "You still have yet to tell me who hurt you Daryl. I need someone to place on my kick their ass list." She gave him a strong goofy grin, "No one will beat my best friend up and get away with it!"

He nodded, murmuring, "She deserved to have someone around . . . Plus . . . well . . . I feel like I need to look after her . . ." He shrugged away those feelings. He wanted to return that same goofy grin but couldn't. He shook his head, then stopped, changing the subject. "I really am your best friend?" He asked softly, surprised by that fact.

She was quick to nod, "So much so." Was her answer while finding herself growing a little nervous with this conversation. "You're real Daryl, unlike the others I have became friends with. You never pressure me into anything, nor do make me feel like shit for being who I am. You allow me to be myself Daryl." She looked at him, lightly hitting eye contact, "Plus . . . Your the only guy I"m not so scared to be alone with, knowing that you wouldn't hurt me . . . Ever."

Hearing those three words warmed his heart, that he was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but could only feel honored. His heart seemed to pound hard against his chest as he lightly smiled. "I wouldn't . . . I . . . never . . ." He growled softly from him being so damnably tongue tied. "Wouldn't hurt ya Ren . . ." He was trying to call her red, which he sometimes did, but it came out wrong because of his shock. "Red . . ." Shakes head. "Wren . . ." He smiled nervously and shook his head, feeling like a jackass.

Madison made a hard giggle feeling her cheeks burn brightly while her hand would land against his arm lightly, her barely taking notice as her fingers would lightly ghost against his warm skin. "You just said my middle name,"She giggled a little more, turning it into more of a laugh causing her gut to hurt slightly. She was quick to drop her arm again covering her face to wipe the tears of laughter from them, as well as try to calm herself once more. "You must know me better then I thought."

He blinked, not expecting that reaction. His cheeks burned from her laughter, but he couldn't help the smile from hearing her laugh. His pale blues grew wide as she explained. "Oh . . ." His smile grew at that. "I had no idea . . ." He chuckled softly. "Well you now have three nicknames from me . . . Your usual Mads, Red, and Wren now . . ." He grinned. "I like Wren better . . ." He smiled sweetly at that. It sounded more like her.

Madison blushed deeply again making a tiny shrug, "Guess that would be alright with me, long as know one else calls me it . . . Well." She stopped for a moment looking at Gracie and Collie-dog running around, "She can call me that too of course . . . But ya get what I mean." She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time, which had her frowning. "Almost time for me to go . . ."She sounded overly disappointed about it. "Still going to that party?"

He smiled at that, and couldn't help but think her beautiful at that moment. "Yeah I know what ya mean . . ." Hse grinned at that, and then frowned when she said about it almost time. "Yeah . . . I figured why not? It gets me out of the house . . ." His thoughts turned to why he wanted to stay out of house. Just because of his father. "Will I be seeing ya there? Or should I come pick ya up?" He grinned, wondering what her parents would think of him.

"Could you pick me up here?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck, not really wanting him to feel like she was ashamed to be around him. Her dad was just an asshole and she didn't really want him to ruin the night for the both of them. "I just wanna be able to go with no trouble from my dad, or if Eddie finds out either." Madison rolled her eyes heavily before calling for the dog to come back to them, as well as Gracie. "Plus I only wanna go to spend time with you." She mumbled as she was putting Collie-dog back onto her leash.

He smiled at that, noticing how nervous she was. "I can do that . . ." He grinned. "It'll be no problem . . . Have you ever ridden a bike before?" He asked curiously, and then blushed when she said she just wanted to spend time with him. He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks burning slightly at that.

"Pedal bike yes, motorcycle no." She said standing up slowly, twisting a bit to make her back crack as well as stretching her arms up. "So is that your hint I should wear jeans instead of a skirt and stuffs like that?" She questioned with an eye brow popped up, a smirk on her face. "Your loss Dixon."

He looked up when she stood, automatically admiring the view. He was a man, and appreciated the finer things in life. Even if he did it unconsciously. "You could say that . . ." His eyes grew wide at what she said next. "I . . . err . . ." He shook his head, feeling his cheeks getting even hotter at that thought. "Smartass . . . Get out of here . . ." He waved her off. When it felt like his cheeks weren't burning anymore, he looked back up at her. "Pick ya up at seven then . . ."

Madison giggled at him, "It takes one to know one, Dixon." She stated before turning her attention to Gracie now. "Bye kiddo . . . It was really nice to meet you and I hope that I get to see you more." Collie barked to agree with Madison before she started to walk away from them both. "See you at seven! Don't be late ya hear me?"

He chuckled softly at that and looked over to Gracie. She even smiled and waved to Mads. "Me too . . ." She said meekly then hurriedly went to go play on the swings.

"I won't!" He called back to her. With a smile, he walked over to Gracie and began to push her on the swing. It seemed like since Mads came into both of their lives, they were happier.

The bike roared into the park, it's headlight revealing the emptiness. An hour from now the sun would sink deep into the horizon. Even now, the moon was on the other side of the horizon, trying to make it's appearance. Just as he parked the bike and turned it off, that he saw a form come out of the shadows. It was Madison. She smiled and waved at him. He gave a smile back and looked her over. She looked good as always.

Madison wore a daffifdol yellow sundress that fell to her knees prettily. The top was a halter and showed off the creamy swell of her breasts and elegant line of her neck as her red hair framed her face beautifully. "Ya gonna stare all night or take a picture Dixon?" She laughed softly as a blush graced her cheeks.

His own blush came to his cheeks at this and looked down. "Ya look good . . ." He smiled and looked back into her own dark blue eyes. "Ya might get cold on the ride home though." He commented and figured he could give her his jacket then. "But hop on if ya can." He grinned at this.

"And you don't?" She looked him over herself. He wore simple blue jeans and a dark muscle shirt with his leather jacket. Did she ever truly notice he had such broad shoulders? Maybe it was his leather that showed it off.

He made a noise and signaled her to hop on as he smirked. The bike roared into life as she jumped on, her hands instantly wrapping around his waist. His back felt to warm as she leaned into him as he sped out of the park and towards the said party. After a few minutes of riding, he pulled in front of a house, all the lights on and bunch of teenagers milling about.

Once at the party Madison followed him off the bike fixing her dress quickly as well as running her fingers into her hair a few times, "That is really fun! Next time I'll make sure to wear pants and we can do a long ride somewhere together." She smiled at him making sure her dress was all unfolded down, then looked towards the house that was full of people, and music blaring heavily; feeling tons of nerves ride herself. "Just you and I right?" She chuckled nervously.

He looked over at her with a grin, knowing what a rush the bike would bring. He nodded with that grin then shrugged. "As long as you don't get to far, yeah . . ." He smiled and started towards the place. Of course there would be alcohol there, but he would hardly touch it. Maybe just a cup, but not much. He seen what it could to, and did not want to become his daddy in any way.

Before he stepped to far from her Madison quickly linked an arm with his own, "Don't have anywhere else to be." She smiled at him stepping in time as they walked into the house. "Shall we find something good to drink?"She asked nodding towards a table near the back of the kid's living room. "Ain't the best drinker in the world, but I can have at least one before I loose it." Madison giggled a bit, "Or we can go dance . . . If you can dance." She said nodding towards the group of dancing people.

He looked back at her as she stepped in pace with him. That smile still was on his lips as they entered the house. "Of course darlin' . . . I ain't the best dancer . . ." He frowned at that one. He then over heard that at the end of the night there would be a good game of seven minutes of heaven. He rolled his eyes at this, and wondered if they would end up playing it or not.

Madison popped a grin onto her face grabbing a hand now and pulling him over to the dancing crowd. "Ain't that hard when ya have someone that can . . . Kinda dance." She said softly; slightly thankful that the music changed into something a little lighter and not so . . . Together. "See, this ain't gonna be so hard." The red head took his own hands wrapping them on her waist while her arms moved to rest over his shoulders lightly, "And now just sway around." She popped a bright smile at him stepping a few inches closer.

He rolled his eyes as she led him out onto the dance floor. "Alright . . ." He rumbled and swayed gently side to side, slowly in a circle. "Weirdo . . ." He commented softly to her, even though he said it with a smile. He noticed that they got a few stares from a few people. but he could hardy care less.

Madison chuckled a bit giving a playful eye roll at him. "If I was so weird, why are you at a party with me?" She asked softly tilting her head slightly, "Or even with me in public?" When she finished speaking she started to hum the tune softly to herself as they would dance, barely taking notice of the others around them. "I mean . . . I wouldn't go out in public with weirdos . . . Ever see me with Eddie?"

"Cause its the normal people I'm scared of . . ." He said with a grin and a chuckle. He did find it a little awkward dancing to this song. "Plus your my best friend . . ." He said easily. Even though technically she was his only friend. "No . . . you haven't . . ." He chuckled. "You do know, this song is about sex right?" He said with a grin.

Madison blushed a small bit before nodding at him. "Course I do. One of my favorite tunes." She said with a bright grin again. "And ya know Dixon . . . I ain't as innocent as you may think." She said bringing her hand down to poke his side a bit. The song, Sex and Candy went on for a little more till it finally ended, "Lets grab a drink and go chat somewhere yeah?"

His brow went up at that, to both things she said. Daryl twitched to the side from her poke and danced til the song ended. He nodded and lead her away. He got two plastic red cups of beer and handed one to her. "Some place private or somewhat private?" He asked curiously. It then followed with this question, "So why is that one of your favorite tunes?"

She took the cup from him taking a small drink, swallowing with a bit of a sour face. "Don't matter to me, either is gonna be fine . . . Not like people are jumping for our attention." Madison chuckled a bit. "How about outside? Its pretty nice out." She took another drink before returning with a shrug, "Song has a pretty nice rhythm."

"True . . . and the outside, I think of is the private one." He then made his way up the stairs, then into an empty bedroom knowing she would follow. He opened a window and made his way out to sit on the roof. He looked to her and smiled. "It's nice out here . . . Gonna join me?" He asked with an infectious grin.

Madison chuckled a bit as she followed him up and poked her head out the window, "Yeah...Does seem nice out there, but I think you just want to see me do all this shit with a dress on." She handed him her beer before climbing out the window to sit next to him. She took her drink back to sip a little more from it. "So is this the part where we ask each other questions about our lives?"

He blinked, then said with a smile, "I honestly didn't consider that one . . ." He shrugged with a grin. He took the beer and waited til she sat down next to him to give it back. He shrugged and took a healthy swallow from his own drink. "Up to you . . . I'm up to just chillin' . . . But if you wanna ask . . . go for it . . ."

"Fine I will." She mumbled a bit as she played with a ruffle of her dress, lightly pulling at a loose string. "What is 's favorite color?" She asked wearing a small childish grin on her face, finding herself scooting closer to him.

He looked out into the night as she asked. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. He chuckled and reached into his pocket to grab his pack of smokes. He put two cigarettes in his mouth, lit both of them and handed her one. "It's a tie between gold and green . . ." He finally answered as smoke lazily drifted up into the nights sky. "How 'bout you, Wren?" He asked, his lips twitching up.

She plucked it from his offering fingers and placed it between her own lips for a small hit while listening to his answer. "Green and gold huh? Interesting." She grinned a small bit while blowing smoke from between her lips. "I like green myself, almost all shades besides bright ass fucking green." Madison took another hit before flicking the ash out next to her. "Now your turn..Ain't how this game works Dixon."

They asked a few questions, learning a little bit more from each other. Every once in awhile they would sit in companionable silence. Eventually it got a little chilly outside. He gave her his jacket, and then about ten minutes later mentioned about going back inside. They went to get more drinks and thats when they got sucked up into the game.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" A girl cried with a grin. "But this game is done with a twist! To make sure both people don't know who each other are, girls will be in one room and the boys the next! One out of each group will spin the bottle and will go in the closet with a blind fold. Now! Let's play!" The girl laughed and shooed the girls to the other room, leaving Daryl with a group of guys, watching as Mads left the room. After a few minutes of sitting there waiting for his turn, it finally came. He got up and before someone could tie the blindfold over his eyes he growled and just took it to do it himself. He was then led to the dark closet. Might as well get this over with.

Madison had to keep herself at bay as they tied the blindfold around her eyes, but nothing could stop her from biting on her lip heavily; most likely biting it raw. She heard the group of girls giggling heavily as they blindly led/pushed her towards the closet before quickly tossing her inside and slamming the door after herself. She could hear the other person in the closet with her, and also the rushing sound of her heart. "Get this over with." She mumbled under her breath, hopefully the other couldn't hear her before reaching out to find the other. Once she did Madison stepped closer to him, making good aim to quickly peck the boy's lips, but missing by a mile to only kiss his scruffy chin.

Daryl heard the girl whisper, but couldn't quite make out the voice. Was to low to catch it. Frowning he felt dainty long fingers touch his broad shoulder, then her dropping down somewhat in front of him. He grunted, and growled by the pathetic kiss. "Ain't no kiss . . . I'll show ya a damn real one . . ." He rumbled, not caring who it was. Just wanted to set the girl at some what ease. His hand reached out, felt the girl's soft cheek and pulled her close. He pressed his lips to hers, and something sparked between them. He felt electricity shoot through him. He didn't expect it, but didn't hate it either. Instead he wanted more. But he backed off before he could scare her. "Don't wanna scare ya . . . But not gonna lie darlin' . . . I wanna do it again . . . Will ya let me?" He asked softly.

The second his voice echoed out into her ears, Madison was quick to relax. Made her wanna be in this closet twice as much. Madison lent into his hand slowly, lightly jerking her lips back as his touched her own. She was unsure if she really wanted this to happen. What if it messed up their friendship? But Madison gave in with a happy sigh pushing from her nose, just as she was starting to enjoy the feeling of them together, he was gone again. She was quiet for a long moment as she pulled her blindfold off, letting his question linger for a while till she reached and tugged his own up. "Ain't gonna tell you no." She whispered with a grin.

He felt the tense silence in the closet that he wondered if he did scare her. His ears strained to hear something, but it was hard to hear cause of the party still going outside the closet. He then felt gentle fingers pull his blindfold up but he could only make out a slight silhouette of the girl. And if he wasn't straining to listen, he wouldn't have heard her. He smiled and reached for her again. Heart beating hard, the blood in his veins surging hotly as his lips fell on hers again. That white hot electricity went through him again, but it didn't stop him this time. Only encouraged him. Breathing deeply, he gently and slowly deepened the kiss. It was a hot, curious but passionate kiss. His hands had sank into her hair as the smell of sweet peaches and hot summer day wafted up to him. He groaned softly as he gently explored her mouth, trying to memorize the taste and feel of her. For he never had this feeling with a woman before. Not even from . . . He couldn't think of her. Could only think of the girl in front of him.

To Madison this was quickly forcing her to see Daryl as something twice as more as a friend; adding into the butterflies she had flying in her stomach everytime she was with him. Her hands quickly reached up to tangle into his own hair keeping him there, and their lips together in the fire they had between each other. Madison found herself moaning softly pressing up against him so his back would brush against the wall behind him, while her hands ran down over his chest to the bottom of his shirt, playing with the fabric.

He felt her press into him and groaned. His hands dropped to her hips and pulled her close so they were practically against each other. His hands then slid up her back, to just feel her. Enjoy her as he kissed her deeply. She tasted like tobacco, like beer, like summer . . . He growled softly as her hands ran down his chest, and couldn't help the reaction she gave him and tried to kind of hide it from her, so she wouldn't notice. But considering he pretty much pulled her in his lap, it was hard to hide the evidence of his arousal from her. He really didn't think it would go this far, but he never had this type of a reaction before. And god damn it, he was going to enjoy it. He had little to enjoy from his life.

It was at this time that the door opened wide, spilling in bright light inside the closet. He pulled back in surprise from it, for it sure didn't feel like seven minutes. He caught the flash of red hair before he turned to look who opened the door. "What the fuck Daryl?" A woman's husky voice called out. He looked at Brittany with surprise, anger and guilt. Brittany was real heavy with child. She was due within the month. Hell, the baby could come at any time actually, and she believed it was his. Her face was a mask of anger as she looked upon him with hatred. Her brunette hair was permed so it seemed frizzy than usual about her head. "Dixon . . ." She growled out as they both stared at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

(authors note: sorry for the cliffhanger! Made ya want more though huh? lol By the way, we love reviews, so please tell us if ya like it or not! :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<br>_**CHAPTER 3**_

Madison did her best to ignore the pressing matter of Daryl's own arousal, though her own was gathering just as quickly; for once. The hand in his hair traveled to meet the other at his hem, while she pulled and tugged on his bottom lip with fingers grazing along his growing arousal; but with a light feathered touch.

Her soft hands was about to push up under his shirt when the door launched open making her quickly pull away from their locked lips and hide her flushing face against his shoulder; shielding herself into him, unable to hide her small smile. She was all happy and flustered till his name came from that woman's mouth causing herself to sit back and let her blue hues look upon the woman,which soon had her face confused. Madison quickly climbed off him fixing whatever was disarray before pushing past Brittany to rush out of the house, trying her best not to loose her cool.

His body felt to hot for him. From embarrassment, let alone it burned from where she had touched him. Even if he was embarrassed as fuck it still felt good with her head buried in his chest. He even unconsciously put his arms around Mads as he looked upon his . . . whatever the hell she was to him. Cause he never could put a name on what was between him and Brittany. He then felt Mads pull away from. And for some reason he wanted to tell her sorry rather than Brittany and was at a loss for this situation. And then she was really pulling away from him to flee the scene. "Mads . . ." He called out stupidly as he stood, but it only made Brittany even more pissed and flabbergasted.

"Daryl!" She practically screamed in his face. "This is YOUR baby! And yet you went to HER!?" He cringed back from this, him making a face from it. She even had the nerve to try to block him in. He snarled but bit his tongue til she said something to really piss him off.

"Listen!" He snapped, his blue eyes so intense that she had to look away. They were so bright, and burned brighter than a flame that she was even scared. "I didn't even know it was her til you opened that DAMN DOOR! So FUCK OFF BRITTANY! You don't even know for sure that baby's even mine!" He practically roared this. Before she could say another word, he shoved her arm away and stormed off. Other than the music blasting away, the house was silent as he went after Madison.

Madison made a frustrated huff sound as she fought to pull her heels off while almost planting on her face as she was making her way towards her twin's truck, since well . . . She was pretty sure that was gonna be her only ride home, not sure on what was gonna happen between Daryl and herself, or that girl. She tossed her heels into the bed of the truck, then climbed into the back of it plopping her ass down onto the floor, and finally rested her back on the window. "This is just fucking great." She mumbled, quickly wiping her tear from her eye.

A tap on the window then sounded behind her. When she turned two guys stood there grinning at her. "Hey there Mads . . ." One of them called to her. She knew them, they were in her class. They were nice to her of course, that she didn't have to be wary of them. "You okay?"

Madison startled a bit, making her jump with a small hand clutched over her chest, "Did y'all have to scare me?" She questioned with a small eye roll while brushing some hair from her eyes. "I'm fine," She lied to them both sitting up better in the truck." You two have a smoke?" Madison asked the two of them, avoiding eye contact as she picked at some of the chipping paint of her brother's truck. She looked up at them finally, but her eyes was more looking behind half of her wanting him to some how be there. Coming to find her . . . Talk.

Brandon smiled sweetly at her as he dug in his pocket and came up with a pack of cigarettes. He handed one to her, then got out his lighter and leaned in to light it for her. "So why Dixon?" The other one of the two asked. His name Alex. "Was he any good?" He asked with a grin as he took in a deep inhale from his own cigarette.

Madison took one from him getting it lit before sitting back again, inhaling the toxic smoke as deep as she could. "Cause he's real." Madison answered truthfully as she exhaled looking at both Brandon and Alex. " Don't know how to explain it, and more importantly . . . Why you care?" She questioned pulling a eye brow up before grabbing another puff from her cigarette. "Any good? It was just a kiss guys, nothing more." Madison had a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Both their brows went up at that. "Ain't we?" Brandon asked, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Neither of them answered on why they cared.

But Alex spoke up about the kiss. "Just a kiss?" He laughed at that. "Don't women always judge a man's kiss? They always think thats a sign if they're good in bed or something . . ."

Then Brandon spoke up, "Come on Mads! Wanna try me?" He laughed at that, bumping in Alex, and he laughed too.

Madison looked down into her lap with a heavy eye roll, before snorting at the two of them. "I don't see any men here. Nor am I most women." She took a few more hits from her cigarette before flicking it off somewhere on the street. "And no . . . I think I have done enough kissing for tonight. Pretty sure there are so many other chicks around here that wouldn't mind to be kissed on ya both. Maybe more, cause I'm pretty sure thats what your hunting for right?"

"Oh that hurts Madison . . . that hurts . . ." Alex said with a smirk as he held his hand to his chest as if heart broken. "Not a man? I can show ya a man . . ." He grinned and hauled himself up on the truck bed so he could sit next to her. "And so what if we are hunting for some action . . ." He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to get closer yet. "I can show ya some action Mads . . ." He murmured softly and leaned into her, only to place his lips on hers. He even used his strength just in case she tried to pull away.

Teenagers watched him pass, they didn't even dare stop him or anything. Once on the street, he looked to the right where two guys stood talking to themselves, then left, and last but not least but the street that lay before him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn't see her slim form, where the hell could she be? He growled and started walking down the one side of the street, hoping he'd find her. After a moment or two of just passing cars he heard something and frowned. He looked up only to see there was only one guy on the street now. He frowned and saw the other leaned into a girl. A redhead to be specific. A redhead that was trying to push the guy off her.

Daryl saw red as a low dangerous growl escaped from him. He lost all conscious thought as his body launched itself to the guy leaning into her. He yanked the bastard off and started to lay into him. Yelling erupted around him, but it was just background noise. All he could really hear was his blood rushing through his veins.

Madison's eyes went wide when Alex pushed his lips onto her own, him touching her was enough to have her squirming around. It was uncomfortable and she hated it. "I don't . . . !"Madison whined trying to pull away only to have Alex push against her harder; trying to get his slimy ass tongue into mouth. As gross as it was, Madison had more fear running through her mind, and she had no clue how to stop. Alex was to much for her to handle, and wasn't like Brandon was trying to help.

She was about to try and bite down on Alex's lip or tongue, anything that she could get between her teeth to bite down on. Before she could, Alex was ripped away from her and had her frighten eyes land on the back of Daryl's shirt. Madison quickly wiped her mouth and jumped out of the truck after them, her hand reaching out onto Daryl's shoulder. "Daryl! Daryl come on!" She tugged on his shoulder for him to stop. "He's a pig, but come on Daryl." She mumbled softly looking at Alex and Brandon, before squeezing on his shoulder harder. As much as she wanted him to beat the tar out of the both of them, everyone already seen Daryl as all kinds of bad things. She didn't need this to make it worse. "Just take me home." She mumbled tugging at him, trying to pull him away. "I wanna go home Daryl."

He shrugged off her hand at first, only to beat into more. Alex's nose was already broken, his lip was split and bleeding, and he would also have a damn good shiner by morning. He didn't stop til he felt her squeeze his shoulder harder. He was breathing hard when he did finally stop. Alex was pretty much unconscious by this point. "Yeah . . ." He murmured darkly, glaring at Brandon. "Fucken pricks . . ." He murmured lowly. He stood tall, his stance tall and menacing as he made to follow her and pass Brandon. Before they could pass him, Daryl swung quickly and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose as well. He fell with a cry holding his nose as it bled. Daryl now was able to look away and began massaging his fist.

"Daryl!"She yelled at him when he clocked Brandon in the face next. "Can't believe you." She mumbled turning on her heels and marching away from him yet again, but this time overly bare foot and more pissed off at him. Madison was able to find his bike and sat down on it letting out a frustrated growl while crossing her arms over her chest, her nails sinking down in her skin as some kids near by was feeding her an odd look.

He looked at her when she yelled at him, then his brows furrowed in confusion. Why the fuck was she mad for hitting the dick? The bastard did nothing to help her from his so called friend. He looked at her retreating form in confusion and just shook his head. He then followed her, wondering what was going on in her head. "Why ya mad?" He rumbled when he finally caught up to her.

Madison looked down at her feet before looking back up at him. "You didn't have to beat him up Daryl! Yes what he did was wrong, but you didn't have to hit him for it. Just pulling him off me was enough for help." She uncrossed her arms rubbing a hand over her face, "This is only gonna cause more trouble for you, and I didn't want that for you . . . I mean, after whatever happened in there." She pointed towards the house, "And what just happened." Mads finally paused looking at him doing her best to keep a blank face. "They talk shit about you enough Daryl, and your so much fucking better then that! I know that, and you know that. But right here . . . Just added fuel to their fire against you."

He blinked and shook his head at that. His hand went into his hair as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He finally looked up at her to say, "From what I saw . . . You weren't into the kiss . . . Which just pulling him off you wasn't enough of a punishment." He growled out. "Let alone when I saw the fucker on you . . . I saw red . . . Didn't think . . . just . . . acted . . ." He murmured lamely then. He face then scrunched up at what she was trying to do. "Madison, you don't have to protect me . . . I don't care what the fuck they think 'bout me . . . Cause no matter what I do . . . they're still gonna think whatever 'bout me . . ." He threw his arms up and looked away. "I don't care . . . They already have an image in there head of me, and nothing will replace it . . . It's a wonder that you ever became my friend . . ." He looked down at this and frowned.

Madison felt a little stung with that, felt her heart chip a little more and was clearly written on her face. "Daryl, I'm friends with you because I ain't like them stupid assholes we go to school with. I see people for who they are, not because of this or that. The fucking moment we met, ya been nothing but nice and real with me. Ya don't put this fake act with me." She paused looking at her feet, wiping a tear away before he could catch it. "I'm your friend because you treat me better then anyone else in my miserable fucking life. You act like you care about me." Madison sat up off his bike walking towards him. "And because I care so much about you, something like you in my life is one in a million life times, and will never happen again. So yes, I have a feel to protect you, so no one ever hurts you. Jesus, Daryl! I see what someone does to you when ya come to school all bruised up. If I can't protect you from that . . . Gotta fucking protect you from something. Ya may be a grump . . . But I don't ever wanna see ya bitter or cold."

The corner of his eye twitched at what she said, and noticed her hand come up to touch the side of her eye. She was trying not to show him she was crying, or attempting not to cry. He felt his heart sink lower and felt rage build up. At himself. Only this girl could do this to him. No one ever had gotten this deep. Let alone so damn quickly. "If I didn't give you that money for your lunch your first day, you probably would have never noticed me . . ." He murmured with depression. He sighed, "Why wouldn't I care 'bout ya Mads? Your the only one that truly cares for me . . . " His eyes then dropped to his shuffling feet below him. He sighed again, "It's to late Madison . . . I've been hurt to many times, and you can't even do a damn thing about it . . . Cause if I can't, then how could you?" He shook his head, then looked away. Debating on just walking away. He already did enough damage. With her, Brittany, hell maybe even Merle. His heart seemed to ache, and his stomach acidic.

Madison quickly pulled her eyes into a glare wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Stop thinking of me like that Daryl. I'm not shallow. I noticed you the first time we met, when you bumped into me outside of school, and told me that it didn't bite. I would have tried to sit with you regardless if you paid for my lunch or not, if I knew you was in there before hand. Your the only guy I can trust myself around fully. The only person that takes me for me, and I don't have to act like someone fucking else." Her head shook next reaching out to tug at his elbow, making him look at her once again. "You might think that. But I ain't even gonna stop trying for you, even if its my life's mission...Imma be damned if I don't let something become light for you."

He found that hard to believe but didn't comment on it. "You shouldn't trust me Wren . . . I'm . . ." He tried to think of a word. "Unpredictable . . ." He looked back when she touched him. He swallowed as his eyes shone bright with defeat and depression, and was that a glimmer of hope? He shook his head again. "Don't . . . I can handle myself. I can't let you get in between my dad and me." His voice had gotten louder with that last part, for fear and anger spurred it. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said, but merely turned cause he couldn't face her after that, and hoped that she wouldn't notice his slip.

Madison was quiet for a moment before her body stepped forward to slip her arms around him, and forced himself into some sort of awkward hug. "But if I make it so you won't go home as often . . . Then you wouldn't have to worry about him, or even . . . Deal with him." She said softly, giving a stronger squeeze into the hug. "You can't stop me from trying Dixon. The only way . . . Is if you push me out completely, tell me you don't want me around anymore.

Silence was the only thing that greeted him after that. He tensed when he felt her arms steal around him. After a few seconds he some what relaxed into it, even if his face burned. He shook his head, his eyes burning with tears that wanted to fall. "It don't matter Madison . . ." He shook his head, and kept the tears at bay. "No matter what I do . . . I have to go home eventually. And he's always waiting . . . always drunk and mean . . ." He sighed then, not noticing his hand moving up to touch her arm around his waist. "I can't . . ." He mumbled softly.

"People that say they can't are the people who don't try Daryl." She mumbled leaning up to rest her chin as close to his shoulder as she could. "You're old enough that you can leave him behind, you don't have to stay under his roof anymore. And I'm able to help you get there if you wanted to, ya know . . . Live on your own." She squeezed him a little more before stepping back only to leave a hand lightly rubbing his back. "Can you take me home now? Its pretty cold out here, and you don't have to leave when we get there . . . I just wanna go inside a warm place."

He continued to look down, not sure if he could face her right now. "I mean I can't give ya up Wren . . ." He took a deep breath then let it out. "I thought about moving out, but when I tried . . . he only came after me and beat me even worse. To the point it hurt to move and I thought I was gonna die . . ." He then nodded at that and turned to the bike, hopped on and revved it up. He looked back at her, his eyes dark. He just wanted to find a dark place and hide himself.

"We'll think of something Daryl." She smiled a small bit not really wanting to show how she was really feeling, since she shared the same feelings in a way. Only it was when she went to her mother's. Madison got onto the bike behind him now, wrapping her arms loosely around him. Madison could stop herself from kissing his shoulder lightly, overly faintly. "You'll always be safe here with me."

He didn't know what to think, so didn't say anything only waited for her to get on. He didn't really feel her kiss his shoulder since he grabbed his leather jacket when he left the party. He also didn't hear what she said since the bike was so loud. But despite it being loud and fast, it wasn't fast or loud enough to stop his thoughts. After almost twenty minutes later, he came upon her house and parked. He killed the bike and the sound of the night enveloped them. The sound of frogs, peepers and other creatures in the night seemed quiet but loud enough to be heard after the motorcycle.

Madison climbed off his bike slowly rubbing on her shoulder, "I'll go unlock the back gate for you and we can lay on our hammock." She smiled ruffling her hair a bit. "Give me like . . . five minutes." She said as she rushed up her front steps and disappeared into the large mansion like house. Of course Madison took longer then 5 minutes as she struggled to pull out a warm blanket from the tall storage closet full of shit, and she also was able to get her dad's liquor cabinet open only to take forever to look for her favorite bottle, peach flavored southern comfort. Mads pushed her way out the back door with the overly excited Collie-dog struggling to jump on her, and made her way over towards where the hammock dumping the stuff off before going to unlock the gate on their tall fence. "Come on . . . We can stay out under the stars, and light a fire in our pit . . . That way I don't have to sneak you out of my room if my dad came home." She said softly.

He was about to say forget it, but she was already rushing off. He sighed and just sat there on the bike for a moment. He was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard her voice again. He was surprised that five minutes had already passed. He sighed, thinking that he could leave in like five minutes. He just couldn't say no to her. With his heart heavy, he stepped inside her yard after taking a glance at the huge house like mansion. Hell his house was easily a shitty shack.

Madison chewed on her lower lip as she lead him over towards the spot, wiggling her bare toes against the cool grass below her. "If you wanna leave . . . Can you wait till I pass out at least?" She asked softly, feeling a hot blush on her face. "I don't wanna feel like I'm spending the night alone . . . As normal." Madison grabbed the matches that was sitting on top of a near by folding seat, flicking it before tossing it into the fire pit so it would start catching the papers, and small twigs on fire. "Plus...We did leave the party early, and well . . ." She grabbed the bottle of liquor shaking it a small bit. "Only a little left to share off." She winked before falling back in the hammock, and pulled the blanket around her.

He sighed and nodded, his thoughts still dark and didn't want to speak them out loud. "Yeah, I can wait Wren . . ." He finally spoke after so long. His eyes were so dark that they seemed black when the fire flickered its reflection within them. His lips twitched up at that and strode over and sat down next to her. He opened his hand and hoped she would drop the bottle in it, for he did want a drink.

The hammock rocked a small bit when Daryl sat back in it making her chuckle as she pushed the bottle into his hand. "You must share that." She warned,"Besides . . . Might be to girly for ya." She turned her attention back to the fire watching it flicker and crackle in the night air. Madison was quiet for a bit not really wanting to open a can of worms with him till he was relaxed again, and wanting to talk with her; most about what happen back at the party. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh, she laid back to look up at the sky above them. "So . . . The game." She mumbled a bit, hoping he would get what she was about to open up.

His lips twitched up into lopsided grin at that. "Alright . . . as long as it has alcohol I'm good." He held it in his hand then took a pull. It was tasty, he thought as he let it sit in his lap then. He looked back at her as she lay back in the hammock. She looked pretty in the moonlight. He shook his head at that, and thought to himself, I only think that because I kissed her earlier. He then laid back with her, not sure what to think. And since the thought was already with him kissing her earlier, he thought of it. His face grew hot at what she said and tried to seemed distant about it with, "What about it?" Even if his face continued to grow hotter yet.

"What the hell happened?"She asked wiggling the bottle from his hand to take a few drinks for herself then handed it back towards him. "All I remember is that I was kissing you, and having a nice time. And then this pregnant girl whom seem to know you popped up." Madison looked at him before looking back up at the sky once again, avoiding any look she could work out of him. Also she didn't really want him to think she really enjoyed the moment in the closet with him.

He took it and was completely afraid of her reaction when he told her. He took a deep breath and eventually said, "I used to date her . . . and she . . ." He sighed, his heart beating hard. "She thinks the baby is mine . . ." His body was completely tense, ready for a hit, something from the redhead next to him as he closed his eyes tight. Then opened them up to the night sky, knowing he deserved it for not telling her, let alone he should see his punishment coming, and accepting it.

Madison was quiet for a long moment before shifting around to sit up better, even if that meant she had to smush against him more. "Well do you think its yours?" She asked softly not a change in her tone that made her seem upset or even mad at him. Madison only saw it differently, him being in the same boat as Edwin. Almost. "Let me guess . . . She still thinks that she owns you, hmm? Edwin's ex is the same way. Just because she's pregnant, she thinks that Eddie is still dating her and they they are 'together'."

He felt her shift and flinched, but when it didn't come, he looked over at her, his heart still pumping hard. "I don't know . . . I hope not, cause I ain't ready for a kid . . . But yeah . . . been . . . well avoiding her lately . . . Don't wanna be around her . . . she's crazy . . . don't even know what I seen in her . . ." He then reminded himself that when they did hook up, half the time they were drunk or high.

Madison nodded a little bit chewing on her lip. "Don't take this the wrong way or nothing, Daryl. But if that kid is yours, then he got something good in his life to watch out for him, and protect him. Hell even if it isn't your baby." She didn't look away from him now. "I bet you'll be the only damn thing in his or her life that will make sure it has what it needs, and gets to have a life. So you have to see it on the upside and instead of looking at it as a downside." Madison went quiet rubbing her arm a bit and tugging the blanket around her more. "She could have only kept it in a way to trap you. Cause sadly, most woman like that are overly shitty." She rubbed her face next, yawning a small bit. "Does this mean I can still like you?"

He didn't think of it that way. "I don't think I'll be the greatest dad, but yeah . . . I would protect the little bastard. And yeah . . . Brittany . . . I could see her doing that . . ." He sighed at this and looked over at her when he heard her yawn. He made a face, shrugged and then smiled. "I thought you liked me before?" A small chuckle sounded from him then.

"Oh shush. You're really good to Gracie, and I'm sure this baby will see the same side as you that me and her do. Its not your nature to treat something like that with ill manners." Her fingers slowly started to rub against his arm, playing and drawing small circles into his skin. Madison felt a blush on her face changing her gaze towards the fire before them, "Well . . . Can't help that I like damaged goods so much." She chuckled leaning her head back towards him, "As well as a kind heart." Her hand lifted up laying against his chest now.

He looked over at her when she said that and his heart felt like it blossomed with hope. At first he didn't know she was touching him until she laid on his chest now. He also just realized what she just said and his cheeks began to burn. So thats what she meant about like. He swallowed and his heart began to pound again. He wasn't sure what to do, let alone say. He then heard himself say to her, "I was surprised when I saw it was you . . . But . . ." He sighed, his cheeks felt like they were burning. "I was glad it was . . ." He finally admitted.

Madison blushed at his words as well, not able to bring herself to look at him again. "I knew it was you when you spoke. Or I wouldn't have kissed you like that at all. It would have stayed at that weak kiss I gave you in the start." She mumbled a little bit before sighing heavily.

He grinned, his cheeks still burning. "You hardly spoke at all, so when Brittany came barging in, is when I realized it was you." He smirked at this. "I was surprised as hell it was you, and then surprised by Brittany being a bitch and ruining all the fun . . ." He murmured, his heart still beating hard.

Madison made a small blush with a tiny grin scooting into him more. "You wouldn't be here if she ruined the fun for us." She mumbled softly finding herself lightly nuzzling her nose into his slightly scruffy cheek. "You would have left with her, or something like that." Madison sat up a small bit looking at him, "So . . . Is this kinda where we tell each other that we like one another more then friends?" She asked, feeling her heart beating so hard that she swore it was coming out of her chest. In fear maybe his answer wouldn't be something she wanted to her, or possibly did wanna hear but coming from an drunk Dixon. She took the bottle from him and took a swig quickly, preparing herself for the return.

He chuckled softly at that, then felt her nose against his cheek. His cheeks then burned when she asked her question. He swallowed the lump of fear that formed in his throat at this. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts on this. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Guess I already did . . . By coming after ya . . . Especially after that kiss . . . After that kiss, I'd be a complete dumbass by not telling you . . ." His cheeks burned, let alone his heart was pounding. His hand quickly reached up and took the bottle from her numb fingers and took a long hardy drink.

At that moment Madison silent cursed herself for being such a teenage girl when she heard his answer, and she was pretty sure if he wasn't with her she would have squealed slightly. First time that anyone returned feelings she felt back towards another person. "I have to agree as well, that kiss." Mads paused for a moment narrowing her eyes as she looked towards her fingers, trying to find the right words to follow. "I don't go around kissing anyone like that, not that I kiss alot of people to begin with." She quickly covered, darting her eyes to watch him take the long drink. "But I have to say, I really am happy that you feel the same way. But . . . " She paused again, "What is this gonna do to our friendship? Did we smash it to bits, or make it something more? If . . . Thats what your trying to get at, that could like . . . Happen ya know?" She started to fumble, feeling more nervous then ever.

His cheeks were still burning, his heart pounding hard, but it wasn't as bad like before. He swallowed another lump, this one not as big. He then chuckled as she rambled about her kissing history, and couldn't help but think it was cute as hell. He rose up and then touched his lips with hers. Electricity shot through him like before. But this time, it was more, for he knew it was her this time. His hand threaded through her hair as he gently deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he was breathing deeply. "I believe we made it something more . . ." He breathed against her lips. His baby blues looked down at her lips, then closed as he kissed her once more. Only a peck before it would take him away again.

Madison was taken away when he lent up and touched their lips together, though it didn't take her long to feed back into the electricity and depth. Then his answer made her smile even more allowing her own blue eyes scan over his features watching what emotions came through both of his eyes as well as the sound of his voice. "Hey," She giggled a bit as she was only given a small peck of a kiss following with him as he would pull away from her. "Ain't done with you yet." Her voice was muffled as she pressed in for another kiss, trying to pull him into it deeper and with more passion then before.

He chuckled at her words, his fear nearly all gone. He kissed her back, groaning softly. He laid back down on the hammock, pulling her down with him. His one hand held the back of her head as he continued to kiss her, his other roamed up and down her back. Feeling how soft she was, how lithe she was. He groaned her name against her lips, not able to hide his growing arousal.

The red head easily followed with his motions placing herself against him comfortablely. Almost feeling like she was suppose to be in his arms, well . . . Laying against him with his hands busy else where. The world around the both of them was gone and her full attention was on the man groaning her name onto her slightly plumped lips. Her fingers curled against his shirt slightly shivering as her arousal was starting to grow.

When she fell into his arms on him, he swore he was drifting in heaven. Perhaps this was a dream. Perhaps he got sucker punch from one of those guys he had hit, and he was lying on the cold street, drooling like an idiot. But if he was, so fuckin' what. He was gonna make the most of it. He felt her fingers curl against him and his manhood throbbed against his jeans. "Your so soft Wren . . ." He murmured as he kissed down her jaw to gently nibble at her neck.

Madison moved her head towards the side, giving out a tiny groan as his lips trailed over her jaw, flexing her fingers when he took his nibble. That never felt so damn good in her life, including the feeling of his scruff against her own soft cool skin, making her give a whimper out into the air. Curse feeling so needy, a feeling that felt completely new on her. Fingers slid down along his chest coming to the hem of his shirt, toying with the skin as she slightly ran a finger under. "Can I?" She mumbled, surprisingly able to form the words she was thinking.

The sound of her reaction sent his head reeling and throbbing. Her touch left his body hot, his blood rushing through his veins. "Fuck Madison . . ." He breathed and nodded as he looked at her. He licked his lips, not thinking about his scars or anything at the moment. Only her . . . only the hot electrical pleasure she gave him. His hand ran up her back then cupped her nape, hoping to draw her in for a kiss.

Her hands dove under his shirt the second his head began to nod for her, fingers brushing into the warm skin that was held below, making a tiny frown in worry that her hands felt to cold against his own skin. "You're like a damn heater." She mumbled while his own hand went to draw herself into him more, allowing her body to shift and finally be straddled enough on him; with out tipping the hammock. But she held her own and stopped their lips meeting for a moment. "Daryl . . ." She paused biting on her bottom lip as she could feel him throbbing below her, making her feel so overly fucking nervous . . . Scared now more then anything. "I don't wanna have sex with you yet." She mumbled overly quick, hoping not to upset him greatly. "I'll kiss you and do anything else. I 'm far from ready to have sex yet. Or anything related that evolves us getting undressed all the way." She lightly nipped his chin, hoping he was buying into the whole virgin escape for her.

He chuckled at that, feeling her hands were slightly cooler than his flesh. He sucked in a breath when she finally straddled him fully. He looked up at her when she said his name, stopping the kiss. His lips twitched at this, his cock twitching at her nip. "It's okay Wren . . . I understand. Let alone I ain't gonna treat ya like a skank, and take ya on the first date. We haven't even had a date yet . . . So your fine darlin' . . ." He rumbled out, then pulled her down again for that long awaited kiss. When they pulled away again, he said with a smirk, "I can deal with blue balls . . ."

Madison giggled a little bit rubbing tiny circles on his chest with the pad of her thumbs, "Hey! I didn't say you couldn't get off, just said that I don't wanna see you or have sex till I feel ready yet . . . Maybe." She winked a bit, lowering just enough to place a quick kiss on his jaw before leaving a trail of them towards his lips once again. Her lips met his own leading him in a deep and long peck on the lips before pulling away, only leaving her forehead against his own.

He murmured in a low voice, "Feels good . . ." His eyes fully opened then, his brows cocked up and his lips quirked. "Oh really?" Grinning, he kissed her back. When she pulled away and rested her forehead against his own, he looked back into her dark blue eyes. "I got to be honest with ya darlin' . . . I ain't good with relationships . . ." He swallowed the small lump in his throat then, afraid to lose her. In a small amount of time, she had gotten so close. He had lost people, family, and he was never truly close to them, but losing them still hurt. But he was close to Mads, so just thinking he could lose her, he knew it would break him. Thats what terrified him the most.

"I doubt I am either, since you're my first relationship I ever had so far." She said rubbing more circles into his skin, slowly turning the circles into odd shapes, or lines. "But if we both want this, we'll both find a way to make it work out together, and I'm more then sure we'll have alot of bad times as well. Just normal for that type of stuff. All that counts, is at the end we're still together." Madison moved her head back finding it a spot against his shoulder. "One thing you won't have to worry about, is me being the crazy clingy type of chick . . . I might be clingy when we're together, but I know people's limits."

She was gonna put him to sleep if she kept rubbing on him like that. "Yeah . . ." He wrapped his arms around her then. "I ain't going no where Wren . . ." He murmured to her just as he nuzzled her ear. He smirked at that, his hand now rubbing up and down her spine. "I don't mind clingy . . ." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was very comfortable with her laying on top of him, even if his manhood was good and hard stuck between their bodies. His eye lids were getting heavy, so with a leg that was half out, he began to gently swing the hammock.

Madison felt this overly odd sensation as she was laying with him, feeling him nuzzle against her ear picking up the sounds of his slow breathing. It was almost that home feeling she always thought about, a sense of worth and place with someone other then her twin. With someone that gave her trust more then she had ever trusted anyone else, and most importantly. Madison felt safe enough to allow her true self show its colors and not be ashamed, or deathly afraid of it, nor him. Her arm shifted enough to drawl the blanket she drug out over them, covering herself as much as she could over him as well, and made sure he had enough to keep warm. "Hope it don't rain." She mumbled a bit, having no plans of moving now. Or ever if she had a choice.

He's never felt this damn comfortable in his life. And if he did, it was only when he was a babe and in his mothers arms and against her breasts. He wasn't afraid to wake up, wasn't afraid he'd get beaten in the middle of the night. He could rest in peace. And that thought lead him off into sleep. But before he did go under, he managed to mumble, " . . . shouldn't . . ." Then sweet blissful comfortable darkness over took him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )

****

**CHAPTER**_** 4**_

The sun hadn't yet heaved itself up in the sky, so the sky was still a darkish gray on the one side. The other side an assortment of colors. Blues, purples, pinks and then orange. It was beautiful to say the least. Dew lay on the ground undisturbed in the yard around them. The air had a bite to it since it was the beginning of autumn on this Georgia morning. Everything was peaceful til a dark form came into the yard with a squeak of the gate being opened. A low groan escaped from the young man, making the older one in the hammock twitch from the sound, but didn't stir yet.

Eddie stumbled into the yard, half drunk, half hungover, so his head felt to heavy for him and it throbbed. He finally managed to lift his head up as he stumbled closer to the house. He saw the lumpy hammock and was about to pass it when he thought it odd. He thought about it, and his head seemed to throb even worse, but he looked at it again anyway. What he saw made him . . . he couldn't describe what he felt. But he was hurt and was angry. So angry enough that he tried to tip over the two forms that lay so peaceful in the hammock.

But Eddie was to drunk to actually tip it, only managed to make it swing wildly. It only made him fall on his face below the swinging hammock. He merely groaned in agony, wondering if he could get up again, as Daryl was now wide awake, wondering what the hell happened. His strong arms tightened around Madison when he first felt movement of the hammock. He looked around as he waited for the thing to slow, he looked down at Mads wondering if it woke her or not.

Madison let out a tiny squeal and buried her face into the shoulder of Dixon laying under herself. Her head didn't pop up again till the swinging of the hammock slowed down causing her to be able to sit up once more, and find the blubbering mess of her twin. "Edwin . . . The hell you do that for?"She whispered, still sounding half asleep while rubbing the slight mess of her hair she had from sleeping. Licking over her lips and looking towards Daryl for a moment and back toward Edwin, "Are you just getting home, and still drunk?"

"Fuck . . ." Eddie groaned beneath them, holding his head, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks from the pain. He didn't even look up, afraid of the light from the sunrise would hurt his eyes. He then grumbled out to his sister, "Yeah . . . "

Daryl looked up at her, not sure what to think or do. No, scratch the think part, for he thought Eddie was a dumbass. He then proceeded to stretch out the stiff muscles for sleeping so still in the same position for so long. He stretched so bad that it stretched the hammock and rose Madison up on him.

Madison sighed a little bit rubbing her eyes once more. When she felt him stretch, her hands splayed over his broad chest to keep herself steady. She smiled down at him then said, "Gonna go get him into bed, as well as some water and aspirin." Madison mumbled, pecking Daryl's cheek as she crawled off him and slipped off the hammock tossing the blanket over him again before fixing her dress around, grumbling under her breath about sleeping in an uncomfortable bra. "Come on Edwin." She lent down next to her brother, softly resting a hand on his shoulder, and pulling him up slowly. "You can come in the house if you want, stretch out on our couch for more sleep. Have a feeling my parents wont be home for most of the morning and afternoon." She called over her shoulder as she was helping her brother into the house. "And you . . . The fuck you come home drunk for? Did you drive yourself?" She growled with a glare in her eyes.

He frowned when she said that she was going to help her brother. He thought the bastard should reap what he sowed on the ground, but then he would have to hear the bastard moaning and groaning. "Alright . . ." He murmured back, liking how she steadied herself when he stretched. It only made him ultimately aware of his morning wood. He was thankful when she laid the blanket back for him to hide that fact. He grinned when she complained about her bra, and couldn't help but think, it made her tits look great. He looked at the house for a moment, not sure if he should go in or not. Where ever his skin was exposed the chill in the air bit into him. Grumbling he got up, and stretched once more. After a moment of that he took in a deep breath of the chilly air. He slowly strode inside the house. He looked around, curious of what it looked like inside.

Madison was able to get Edwin into his room, as well as into bed with small little bickering at each other over everything that happened. Mostly because of Daryl. She shut his door with a long sigh before slipping into her own clothes, changing into a comfortable tank top, and a pair of sweat pants; since she was feeling pretty cold from the walk acrossed the back yard, and into the silent and slightly dark house. When she came back down stairs Madison was trying her best to keep herself quiet when she went into the kitchen, thinking Daryl was sleeping on the couch once again.

He heard the slight movement and turned towards it. He didn't see it and so he went to go see what it was. He found her in the kitchen, wearing something different. He couldn't help but check her out. Now he could openly look at her. Before when he did, he felt guilty for he was just a friend then. Now, not so much. Smirking slightly he leaned against the door jam, just watching her. Just as she was about to pour hot water in a cup, he spoke, "Tea huh?"

Madison jumped a little bit almost knocking the boiling hot water onto the top of her hand instead of pouring it into her mug. "What is it with you men and scaring me?" A small frown formed on her face as she looked back at him before finishing with her water to place the kettle back over the stove top then reached for the sugar jar. "I bet you drink coffee? Either overly sweet or completely black." She said putting a few spoonfuls of sugar into her cup before goin g to tap the coffee pot to start running after she finished.

"And yes, I strongly dislike coffee, unless its the last resort or if I'm stuck at the Greene's house." She chuckled a bit turning to lean back on the counter looking at him now. "Figured you'll go back to sleep on me."

He bit back a chuckle from her reaction and made his way to the counter. "Yes, and either one. I like'em both . . ." He rumbled. He shook his head. "Got enough rest . . . Hell I think that's the longest I've slept for . . ." He paused to think. " Awhile . . ." He nodded. He looked at her and smirked. "You're really cute in the morning . . ."

Madison chuckled a little bit feeling a very hot blush come a crossed her cheeks which cause her to turn away from him and head over to the fridge. "Yeah . . . As much as I wanna go back to sleep, I don't think I should . . . Since I have to work tomorrow anyways." She pulled the fridge door open, looking to see what she could cook up for some breakfast. "So what do you like to eat most in the morning?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him, "Got tons of eggs, maybe some kind of bacon in here . . . Maybe."

He saw her cheeks get red and his smirk only got bigger. "Hardly ever eat breakfast." He then strode over to her and closed the fridge door. "Ya don't have to cook for me Wren. Come on . . . I'll take ya out for breakfast . . ." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away from the kitchen.

"Daryl." She whined a small bit as he started to pull her out of the kitchen pouting at the fact her tea would sit there, and well . . . She wasn't dressed to go out to get breakfast somewhere, nor did she wanna ride that cold ass bike this early in the morning. But looked like Daryl was gonna have his way no matter what in this case. "Alright let me at least pull my hair up first? And get a jacket to wear on the bike cause its gonna be cold." She whispered a bit gripping his hand into her own.

He stopped as he looked back to her. "Alright . . . go on . . . Be quick . . ." He stood there to wait but thought better of it. "Imma wait outside . . ." His lips twitched up at this and made his way out. When he got out there he was surprised to find Eddie's truck. His lips turned up into a grin. He nodded, pulled the door open, slid inside, discovered the keys on the seat and turned it on. It rumbled to life. While he waited for her, he grabbed up his pack of cigarettes and lit two. When she came out and got in the truck, he would give her the one.

Madison was quick to grab a light jacket to toss on as well, along with pull her hair into a messy pony tail, and slipping a pair of flats on as she rushed out the door to meet him. He said to be quick, and well . . . Madison wasn't the type of chick to waste time getting ready anyways. A smile spread on her lips when she heard Eddie's truck and not the bike so she went over and climbed inside to join. "So when you said you was bad at relationships . . . This so proves your not." She chuckled a bit getting the door shut and her belt on. "See any jack ass of a guy would have took the bike but you . . . You jacked my brothers truck."

His brow rose at that and he laughed lightly. He shook his head and didn't comment, just merely handed her that cigarette. "I don't know how that's so great . . . but hey . . . I won't argue with ya . . ." He smiled, breathing in deep the smoke as he popped the truck in a gear and rode down the street with it. After about twenty minutes of driving they got to the small restaurant.

"I really wish you would have let me make you breakfest. You like that lunch I brought you that one day, so . . ." She grinned as she slipped out of the truck meeting him at the tail gate so the both of them could walk inside together. The hostess sat them at a nice booth back in the corner even though there was hardly anyone in the place besides a couple of old timers, and a few truck drivers at the bar stools. "Smells good in here at least." She chuckled sitting down on the side closest to the door.

He looked at her with a small smile on his lips, a small glint in his pale blue eyes. "I did like it . . . and hey I wanted to take ya out . . . Treat ya to somethin' nice . . ." He slid into the booth and looked up at the hostess. He knew her from somewhere but he couldn't think of where so he let it not bother him. "I know the chef . . . He's great . . ." That smirk pulled at his lips again.

Madison laughed, "But we just started to date last night! Doesn't this step happen later?" Her brow popped open while looking over the menu unsure of what to order, all looked and sounded amazingly good. Mads brushed some bangs from her eyes finally looking back at him now. "What do you like to get?" She questioned shifting to sit on her foot.

He chuckled softly, his cheeks burning slightly. "Its just breakfast . . . ." He murmured softly. He glanced at the menu and set it aside. "The pancakes are unbelievably awesome . . . but then again so is the french toast . . . Bacon is a a must, along with the fried taters . . . Ham is optional, along with sausage. But I always get extra bacon . . ." He nodded then pointed down to her menu, "And 'the mess' is also amazing . . ."

Madison giggled, watching him talk about the food, as well as saying how it was just breakfast. Just breakfast would have been her staying home and making them something, not heading out to a place where he knew most of the people. "Don't think I could eat that much food and live at the end . . . So I'll just do pancakes with some kind of fruits on the top . . . Or maybe chocolate chips."

He laughed softly at that. "The blueberry pancakes are good . . . the blueberries are cooked into it . . . And they're huge so we can share . . ." His large rough hands then proceeded to play with first the napkin, and then the fork.

Madison nodded laying the menu down to quickly reach for his fiddling hands, running her soft finger tips along the top of his knuckles. "Calm down . . . All's gonna be alright." She didn't look away from him till the waitress came over, also refusing to drop his hand while she ordered herself some tea and whatever he was about to order.

As soon as she took his hands he looked up at her. His heart started to pounded slightly at the slightest touch. A odd thought came to him then. If he was like this now with her. What was he gonna be like when they would have sex? If they did. He shook his head at that, and knew he was dead meat. Once the waitress came over, he cleared his throat and ordered their blue berry pancakes, his bacon and fried taters. "OJ and coffee for me as well." He then looked over at Mads, wondering what drink she would get.

"Tea please," She smiled at the waitress letting his hand go to gather some sugar packets for when her tea was brought to the table. "Man . . . Sleeping in that hammock was hell." She mumbled, stretching up trying to crack her back a small bit. "If it was rough on me . . . Could only feel worse for you."

He stretched his back out as well, hearing the distinctive cracks and pops. It felt good. He then yawned and nodded when the young woman brought them their drinks. He grabbed a bunch of sugar packets himself and dumped them in his coffee. "I've slept on worse . . . And technically you slept on me . . . So . . ." He laughed softly at this.

She also dumped a bunch of sugar into her tea while stirring it around with her straw, also plucking the lemon wedge off the top planting it on a napkin near by. "Next time we can sleep in my bed. Tons bigger and comfortable for us both. Though, I could heat you out in there since I sleep with tons of damn blankets cause I like the windows open . . . And well . . . Other things that won't happen when your there." She giggled with an hard blush. "And yeah . . . Didn't mean to fall asleep on you, nor sleep out there at all. Just way to tired to move."

His brow rose at that, and of course his mind went wild with thoughts. He shifted slightly from the pressure and got comfortable again. He smiled with his own blush as she just kept digging herself in a hole. He shrugged at the next part. "Didn't wanna move either, so you're fine . . . I enjoyed it myself. I'd probably be to nervous to sleep in your bed . . ."

Madison silently chewed on her lip playing with the straw paper. "Yeah . . . Guess I would be as well." She mumbled making a half pout. "Plus . . . Eddie would have been a much bigger problem than he already was. Which I am really sorry about Daryl." She frowned looking down at the table again. "He is an protective dick over me."

His pale blue eyes squinted at that. "Does your brother just randomly come into your room?" He thought that be strange. "Then again I wouldn't blame him in protecting his sister. I would be a protective ass to, if I had one." He shrugged, not touching the creamer but grabbed a few more sugar packets to sweeten the coffee. He stirred it quickly and gave it a tentative sip. "I sadly can't be here to long . . . I start work today . . . so we kinda got to eat and run . . ." He wasn't happy about the fact, but he had to do what he had to do.

Madison chuckled shaking her head. "Well, sometimes he does because he is an idiot of an brother, but he knocks sometimes as well. But Eddie has this incredible sense of hearing and smell! Its crazy because he is such an dumb ass alot of the time." Madison took notice as he would dress up his coffee, keeping it in an record in her brain for if she ever got him an coffee, or made it for him. "I told you that I was happy to make us breakfast Daryl!" She chuckled at him softly, eyes gleaming. "You didnt have to take me out."

His brow went up at that and grumbled out, "What an ass . . . What if you were changing or something?" He shook his head and grumbled, then took a longer drink of his coffee. "I wanted to . . . You've already made me food before . . . so . . ." He shrugged and smiled with embarrassment. His cell phone went off then. He frowned, checked the number and saw it was the farm. He picked it up. "Dixon . . ." He greeted them. They spoke and he nodded. "Alright sir, I'll see ya tomorrow instead of today then . . . Have a good day sir . . ." Then ended the call. "Never mind on speed eating . . . Don't have to go in . . ." He smiled and looked at her and wondered, would it last? God did he hope so. He didn't wanna lose her. As a friend . . . as a girlfriend, whatever . . .

The redhead giggled at him. "You're so cute when your all formal." Madison's hand reached over the table carefully taking his up into her soft palms. Her finger ran along his knuckles slightly before going to touch at his rough finger tips, shivering at the feeling against her own slightly. "Hey . . . I think we need to do something very important . . . Exchange our cell numbers!" She giggled.

His brow went up at that and smirked. His hand gently tightened on hers. Just her reaching out to him made his heart pound. Jesus what was wrong with him? Just when his brow had returned to its normal position, it went up again. He then laughed at that. He nodded and pulled out his phone once more, only to reveal a trac phone. It was all he could afford but it was something. "I don't have alot of minutes, so I can only use it so much . . ." He then rattled off his number to her.

She put his number into her own i-phone feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact she had such a fancy object and he was left with that, made her feel bad . . . Even if she wasn't trying to flash it off. Plus it was bought with her own money and not spoiled rich by her dad. "Let me see this." Madison took the phone from him now, acting like she was about to type in her number, but she was overly very fucking secretly placing some more minutes on his phone . . . After all he was buying her breakfast. "Don't look at that till we leave." She slid it back to him. "Or else mister."

He let her have it, even though he was embarrassed by it. After a moment, his brow rose again. It seemed to be taking a little longer than expected of putting her number in it. He was about to peek when she set it down and slid it to him. "Okay?" He asked with confusion. At that point the waitress had come back with their breakfast. "Enjoy . . ." She said as she set down everything they ordered and needed. She then left them to waitress to the other tables. The smell in itself was amazing. His eyes grew wide with delight as he looked over at the woman in front of him. "Told ya . . ." He grinned and buttered his knife and spread it over the pancakes, then drenched them in syrup and took a large dripping piece and put it in his mouth.

Madison smiled at him. "Don't worry I didn't like screw up or make mean texts to people on your phone." She chucked a bit as their food was sat in front of them. Madison thanked the waitress before glancing at all the foods before them, tummy growling heavily. "I think you was right. But do you think just a slight pinch of an bit think it would be better if I cooked this meal for you?" She asked wearing an small smirk on her face. "Cause when I feed you at lunch . . . I swear you like . . . Secretly get off in ya jeans." She tried not to snort an giggle, but she found the lewd comment pretty funny, and hope he wouldn't find her . . . Awkward.

"Ya better not have . . ." He mumbled after he swallowed. "No doubt it would be better . . . But I got to give ya a small break from feeding me from time to time . . ." He grinned and winked, then laughed softly, even though blushing. "If ya did make this, I probably would have . . ." He laughed softly, his blush only getting worse.

Madison's face also flushed up as bad as her damn hair avoiding the eye contact as she pushed a proud grin over her lips, cutting into her pancakes to pop them into her mouth. "Please don't ask me to take an break. Cooking in my house is the one sane thing I got left in there, and I can only force Eddie to eat so much of it. Its great to have another person to feed." She dove into some more of the pancakes, adding an bit more syrup.

He laughed harder at her blush, grinning now. "Oh trust me . . . You can cook for me anytime ya like darlin' . . . I'll never turn down your cookin' . . ." He sliced another thing of pancake and pushed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he picked up a slice of bacon and thrust that in his mouth to, his mouth exploding in flavor.

"Oh gosh Daryl stop it . . . Make me wanna whisk you away and marry you in Vegas." She teased picking her bacon up off the plate and handing them over to his own. "I'm picky with my bacon . . . So I won't eat it." She grinned at him, before eating more of her pancakes. Madison ate her plate completely which came to an shock to the red-head but she was starving from the night before. "That was really good . . . So you win."

That comment only made him think maybe he should get her drunk and let her. He wouldn't mind gettin' married to her . . . Let alone do a Vegas wedding. He shook his head with a grin and took another piece of bacon, his brow going up as she gave hers up, but didn't comment. He cleaned his plate as well, had very little left in fact. He belched, feeling very fat. He nodded with a grin. "Don't wanna move . . . In fact I wanna nap . . ." He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He then thought of something and smiled. "Ready for the next surprise?" He asked softly.

Madison giggled at his belch proving out that she was still pretty immature in an slight manner, but she had to make up for the mature part somewhere. "Typical of you men. Ya eat till you don't wanna do anything, and then I have to fight someone to mow the lawn, or deal with the kitchen mess." She teased, talking more about her brother then anyone. Madison silently started to stack their plates up nicely for the waitress, setting their forks on the top with the trash, doing more clean up then the waitress would need to do. "Oh gosh . . . No more surprises Dixon . . . Unless your coming back to my place for that nap."

He smirked when she laughed, liking the sound. His brow went up at that and murmured, "Woman, I do my fair share of work. If you can get me to marry ya, ya would see that . . ." He teased back. He then watched her silently clean up their mess, a smile on his face. Neat freak . . . figures. "I have something better . . ." He grinned laying more than enough money down for the bill. He grabbed her hand up and pulled her from the booth. He nodded and said to the cook and their waitress, "Thanks Larry, Stacy!" They both smiled and waved as Daryl led them out of the small diner. He let go of her hand so she could get into her borrowed brother's truck, then slid in himself. Once the truck rumbled to life, he led the truck out of the parking lot and onto the road. They were on the road for quite a few minutes, leading only deeper into the country. Finally they came to a stop at the edge of the road and woods. He grinned at her like a fool. "Come on . . ." He grabbed her hand and helped her out and led her into the woods. After walking for about five minutes they finally came to a meadow over looking mountains upon mountains.

z/beautiful-meadow-la...

Madison was quiet in the truck during their ride together, doing alot of thinking, mostly knowing that Daryl was WAY to good for her. He needed an woman with alot less troubles, and just better looking as well. Thinking of the troubles she had in her life and how much baggage she came with, made her stomach flop heavily turning her blank gaze out the window over to look at the normally brooding redneck beside her. He had enough shit in his life to worry about, including a baby coming. He didn't need her shit to add onto it. Madison longed to talk about 'em . . . But Daryl couldn't know and would never know about them. Once as the truck stopped, she was pulled from her thoughts and pushed a smile onto her lips, slipping out of the truck with him. "Pretty lucky you are. I ain't the type of gal that is scared of the things in the woods." She grinned following him closely. "I know you like it in here. I bet better then any where else in the world?" Once at the spot she made an tiny awe like noise looking around the spot, plucking an flower from the ground. "Look . . . You even got me my favorite kind of flower." She chuckled with a geniune smile.

He knew something was on her mind in the truck, but he thought it was maybe just her family problems. Or hell . . . maybe she was doubting on their relationship? That thought only made him seem like the grumpy redneck boy he was known for. But when they came to the meadow his worry and doubt seemed to disappear. "Yeah . . . not to sound corny at all, but I feel . . . at peace out here . . . Like nothing can hurt me . . ." He smiled at her when she picked the flower. He took it out of her hands, then slipped it by her ear. "Beautiful . . ." He smiled, his heart pounding hard in his chest. And in that very moment . . . she was to fuckin' beautiful it hurt. He didn't deserve her. Not in a long shot, but he had her for now. "I . . . wanna kiss ya right now Wren . . ." He said softly, the breeze gently lifted both of their hair. And without further ado, he leaned in, his hand sliding over her long red locks to her nape, giving her time to reject him if needed, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Madison was gonna reject the kiss at first hoping this wasn't a try to get past the said kiss with her because it wasn't gonna happen. He needed to know that. But the way his face looked as he stepped up to her, leaning down into her space, and just the way his fingers felt in her hair sent goose bumps along her tanned skin. The kiss from last night felt nothing like the current kiss she was given, the night before had some spark but this one felt an spark with an added connection for each other heavily. Madison lent into him more, pushing up onto the tips of her toes to deepen the kiss with him, left hand balling a fist in his shirt.

As soon as he felt her lean into him and deepen the kiss, he took a deep breath, inhaling her amazing scent. She smelled of . . . honey and peaches. And tasted like sunshine, syrup and faintly of whiskey it seemed. An addiction of the senses. His other hand slipped over her hip as he leaned even more into her. God she was addicting to him. Her kisses seemed to be . . . He didn't know. But each time he kissed her, it seemed they just kept getting better and better. Before things went really out of hand, he gently pulled away, even though he really didn't want too. Only a half of arms width away, he looked at her, his hands still on her. He took a deep breath, still smelling her of course but it didn't overwhelm him anymore that he was swept away. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart beating hard and his body tight, he rumbled out roughly, "Don't wanna push ya to far . . . taking things slow . . ." He nodded, even though he said that more to himself than to her. Cause all he wanted to do was keep kissing her and touching her . . .

If Madison could give her own description of the smell Daryl had about him, it would be simple. He was the type of guy her father warned her about. The smell of leather, cigarettes, and today joined in with the smell of stale whiskey against his clothes would complete Daryl Dixon. Taste wasn't to far behind, replacing the taste of leather with the sweet taste of the sugary syrup from that morning. The redhead was shocked as he was the one to pull away rather than herself. Her heart raced, as she thought that she really messed up the kiss some how, though his hands against her told her another story. There was an awkward silence as she registered his words in her own brain, narrowing her eyes. The teenage girl stepped up to him once again, pecking his cheek. "Please and thank you." She mumbled a bit clearly, more then fine with the idea of slow.

He nodded, his heart still going a hundred miles per hour at the moment. As it slowly normalized, he looked about. His nose twitched, and then he was slipping off his jacket. He laid it down in the meadow so they could sit and or lay on. "We could cuddle and nap here?" He offered with a blush and a smile. God he was lame, but it was something.

Madison nodded with an smile, "Yes. We can do that." She moved over to where he laid his jacket out, lowering down slowly, quickly patting the space next to herself. "Come on. Long as you are around now, I ain't gonna sleep easy alone." She winked up at him.

He grinned down at her and joined her eagerly. "I'm sorry about that ma'lady . . . I'll try to help ya when I can be of service . . ." He teased right back and laid on his side. When she laid down, she lay facing him. He smirked and couldn't help but feel his heart swell and beat hard. He also couldn't help but touch her. His hand slid over her waist to pull her closer to him so that his legs entangled with hers. He took a deep breath, her scent enveloping him as he slowly closed his eyes. Sleep claimed the both of them as they held each other.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's note: Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy it, cause ya probably won't get another for a few days! lol But think, in this chapter some sexiness! Some hurt and comfort, and even some fluff! :) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )

**_Chapter 5_**

~~~~The next day~~~~~  
>"How the FUCK, can it be this hot already with it only going on god damn seven in the morning!?" Eddie yelled into the open humid dry air of the sunny Georgia morning. Madison rolled her eyes a small bit, fingers braiding at the small strands of mane she had in her fingers, reins draped lazily around the saddle horse as the horse below her slowly followed behind the ass of Eddie's horse.<p>

"Don't know why your yelling about it Eddie. Its always hot and always unbearable out here, hasn't changed and never will. As the two years we started here, proves to you." Her reply to him caused her to get an heartful of a dirty look before he had to quickly get one of the younger foals back into the group of mares with foals, and pregnant mares; the twins bringing them in from the back pasture for the Doc to give them a check up.

"Yeah, well . . . This would have went faster if the old man would allow me to fix that truck. I know whats wrong with it and it just needs an little . . ."

"Edwin! Its broke, because YOU broke it. Hershel ain't gonna let you fuck it up more." She commented, getting an growl from him heavily.

As they was going there was an grumble of a truck coming out the long and dusty dirt road of the Greene Farm. "Think they're the new guys?" Madison asked helping her brother try and get the horses into the grasses besides the road; of course a handful of the young fighting foals had a different idea.

"Yeah. Little late, since Doc is gonna wanna be leaving for service, so I bet we're gonna be in charge." Eddie was grinning ear to ear, thinking about bossing the new workers around, making Madison laugh an little bit. As the truck got closer to them both, the driver behind it made his engine rev up, truck backfiring loudly, and sped up faster causing alot of the horses to startle and bolt away. "Mads where you going!" Eddie yelled as the firey red head was turning her horse gathering herself up in the saddle, and took off full speed after the truck.

"JUST GET 'EM AND BRING THEM IN EDDIE! AIN'T HARD!" She wasn't about to let this ass get away with what he did, and the fact he was trying to impress her . . . Cause she was fucking far from it.

As she was riding down to the front of the house, her straw hat fell off her head making her red locks fall out and wave behind her. A quick swing of her leg Madison jumped off the animal and yanked the keys from the driver before he could barely get out of the truck. "See these?"She questioned him before tossing them up the road, "Ass is lucky I didn't throw them in the fields over there. You ever do that around any of the horses, or me again . . . I swear kid." She growled heavily getting face to face with him for an moment before stepping away with him. "Hey Doc." She smiled up at Hershel whom was on the porch watching them heavily, looking very unimpressed. Madison barely waited around to see who else was in the truck, she didn't care. The girl gathered up the horse she was riding and headed over towards the barn.

If Daryl could sleep in, he would, but he always never could. He was always afraid his drunken dad would wake from his drunken stupors and start beating the shit out of him. It had happened before and it wouldn't be the last. Daryl was always sleeping with one eye open anymore, or he was such a light sleeper that he would wake at the slightest sound. When his cell phone went off to wake him, he silenced it immediately. He rubbed his scruff, then his tired blue eyes and got up. He threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a faded dark old shirt. He brushed his teeth quickly, grabbed something, anything that was in the fridge to eat and made his way out to his truck. Thankfully his snoring father didn't wake. It was then his sorta friend came roaring up in the yard with his truck. Daryl cringed at the sound and quickly got in. "The fuck ya doin'? Trying to wake my daddy so he can whoop my ass?" He grumbled out as Travis pulled out quickly.

Travis merely only laughed, "If only!" Daryl scowled at him and shook his head.

It only took them about 15-20 minutes to get to the farm that they were gonna be working at. It looked like a well kept farm, and something told Daryl he was gonna be working his ass off, but he would like it. Next thing he knew, Travis revved the truck near some horses, young or pregnant, making them bolt. He frowned and scowled at his so called friend that hollered and whooped with delight. He grumbled to himself, "Fuckin' jackass . . ." When he finally stopped the truck, the dust cloud of dirt still rising from the back, Daryl rocked back with a growl. Travis was barely out of the truck when he was stopped. And someone he knew too!

"HEY!" Travis yelled with anger when she tossed his keys. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle as his redhead put the bastard in his place. It only made him aware to not piss her off in the future, but also how adorable she looked when pissed. Travis looked back and growled at him, "Ain't funny . . . Now I have to go look for'em!"

Dixon merely shrugged and smirked. "Your own fault . . . Shouldn't have spooked her horses." Still smirking he got out of the truck and looked up at the old man he was going to be working for. He nodded, "Sir . . ." He offered his hand and Dr. Greene gingerly shook it.

"Dixon, is it?" Daryl nodded. "Today I'm gonna be busy . . . So Madison and Eddie will be teaching ya guys the ropes today. You've already met Madison . . ." He nodded towards the redhead that took off after putting Travis in his place. "Don't piss her off . . . She takes this job seriously . . . As should you guys . . ." He glowered at them, at Travis especially when he was able to join them after he found his keys. "Why don't you two help them in the barn?" And without another word, Dr. Greene left them to do what he needed to do.

Daryl nodded and started off towards the barn. Travis followed and he even started to comment about Mads. "So that redhead . . . damn . . . she's a real feisty one . . ." He smirked and chuckled, which made Daryl look over and scowl at him. He didn't comment and Travis dropped it. They reached the barn in no time. He looked inside and liked what he saw. It was cleaner than most.

When they stepped into the barn the heads of the horses perked up, curious of the new smells and people inside of their home. The barn was quiet for the most part, the few birds inside chirped about as they hopped between the beams of the roof. There was another sound coming from the sunny cubbie with the horse Madison rode on tied to the green rope, the animal slightly dancing in his place while also trying to snag away the half eaten apple sitting on the shelving with an number of brushes and tools along the wall. The radio inside was soft and playing some kind of rock station with Madison lightly singing along with the tune, only getting louder and louder since she was feeling more comfortable. "But if I told you I loved you, would it make you wanna stay? I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day, and if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday? Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay?" She sang lightly rubbing a circled rubber brush against the horses sweat covered coat. One of the horses inside of his stall would slightly lunge out at the newcomers, trying to snag one of them with his baring teeth as he snorted loudly.

( /watch?v=dddkcRIippE -The song!)

"And the fiesty bitch can sing . . ." Travis remarked with a smirk as he made his way deeper inside, leaving Daryl growling softly. He was really beginning to dislike his so called friend. The horse missed Daryl thanks to Dixon's reflexes. He merely pushed the horse's head to the side, then began to rub his snout. "The bastard's gonna get it if he keeps it up . . ." He commented, then strode after him, enjoying her singing.

Before Daryl could call out and greet her with a smile, Travis spoke up. The fuckin' ass, putting himself in a bigger hole with the younger Dixon. "Hey sweet cheeks . . . So you gonna be my teacher today?" He grinned and openly looked her up and down. "You can teach me anyday . . ." He said pathetically, making Daryl roll his eyes, hoping he gets smacked.

Madison startled heavily, since she was so focused on what she was doing, making her take a deep breath and fix the shirt she had on, which was an darkish Tool t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and the sides cut out of till the mid of her belly, but the shirt was baggy and clearly one of her brother's that she took from him. She lent under the rope to appear in front of the two boys, giving Daryl her smile with an quick wink as she nodded at his friend. "Well I guess I might be it, pretty lucky boy, you." She lead in, walking towards a group of shovels on the wall, plucking one up before pointing Travis to grab the deep bucket for her. "See that stall over there, with all the shit in it? Get to it." She handed the shovel out towards Daryl's friend. "You have about . . . forty or so more to go . . . So better get to it hunny." Madison then gave the rest of her apple to the antsy horse tied. "Hey Daryl." She grinned, "Soo this is the job you have been talking about?"

He had to admit he liked the look of her startled. Cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling, with either surprise or anger he didn't know nor cared. She was always beautiful to him. When she leaned over to get past the ropes his eyes couldn't help but look at her tight belly that was being shown off thanks to her shirt. And he knew he wasn't the only one looking which pissed him off. He grinned when she winked at him. He couldn't help it. She did this to him. She just . . . brightened his day. He chuckled as Travis grumbled and started his job. Daryl with a grin spread over his face stepped up. "Yes'em . . . knowin' ya work here . . . makes this all the better . . . but something tells me . . . yer gonna distract me . . ." His grin only widened. "Not like I'll mind though . . ."

Madison chuckled a soft bit. "No I'm not. I like my job so I take it seriously Daryl. Though Hershel don't really give a shit if I play around in here, or not do all my jobs in the day. My weekends are always spent here, besides yesterday. Keep with me and Hershel will like you too. Sorry for your friend though. Got this funny feeling he won't be wanting to come back after I finish being his hot pants teacher." She said with air quotes. Madison unattached the horse from the cross tie holding on the bottom of his halter to put him away for the day. "You can start helping me by getting everyone with low water in their buckets. Besides that one." Madison pointed towards the horse that lunged at Daryl. "Both of you stay out of his space period. He has an problem with men because of his last home."

"You're always distracting me Mads, whether ya try or not . . ." He shrugged one shoulder, just stating a fact. "But I'll manage . . ." Smiling he nodded. "I'll be able to keep up with ya I promise . . . I've done farm work before. And yeah . . . Travis is . . . a ass . . ." He nodded and started in with the water. "Ahh . . . alright . . . He let me pet him after he tried to bite me . . ." He shrugged, but let it go. She could do it, but he'll eventually get the horse to like him. He was patient.

Travis then noticed that Daryl was just watering the damn horses. "Hey!" He called out to get their attention. "Why the hell is he just watering the fuckin' horses and I'm muckin' this shit?" His face was strained from anger and the smell.

Madison rolled her eyes a small bit, picking up an few flakes of hay to start tossing into the full stalls, making an few of the horses nicker more and clank their feet against the stalls in front of them. "Because he didn't startle pregnant mares. Though I am gonna question why he was in the truck with a dick like yourself?" She asked looking at Travis before at Daryl. "And if you think shit is the worst of your problems, wait till Edwin gets in here. I left him alone to finish the job you ruined." Madison licked her lips a small bit. "I also don't trust you with them, so ya stuck doing the bitch work. So when you get that bucket full take it and dump it around back."

Madison stepped into the feed room for an few minutes before coming back out looking over at Daryl. "Don't worry about keeping up with me. I'm pretty fast with this stuff because I try to finish all the hard stuff before noon, which is an word of advice for you both. Noon we break no matter what. Its way to hot to keep going. I tend to start my day in here at five am, but I don't know what Hershel has you guys on." With that, she made an small yawn as Edwin was coming back in, having that look on his face.

"Thanks for leaving me out there! Ya know how hard it is to catch them little fuckers!" Her twin threw his reins at her. While Madison taking the horse to untack it and give it an brush over before putting it away as well. Eddie's bitching got an little worse for an few seconds before he notice others was in the barn with them. "Oh look who it is. The redneck that likes to fall asleep at my place after finishing off MY whiskey." He commented shooting a look at Daryl before glancing towards his friend. "Which one of you assholes was driving that truck?"

Daryl grinned at her retort to Travis and kept up the work. It was a pain to keep coming back to fill the bucket but he didn't complain. It was work, he didn't mind it. When she came back out, he stopped to listen to her. "Damn darlin' . . . Told us seven . . . I can come in earlier if ya like to help ya out . . ." He offered. It was at that time that Eddie came stomping in. Daryl got back to it, not wanting to look he was standing about doing nothing. But when he started bitching about him, it made him pause with a sigh. He then pointed to Travis when he asked about the driver. Travis mean while was grumbling to himself and then stood there like a complete retard when Eddie started in on him.

"And when she is done with you he can come out and help me in the cattle barn. He thinks this shit stinks." Eddie chuckled as he ruffled his sister's hair before leaving them to their jobs.

Madison softly chuckled as Travis bitched an little more as he was doing his share of his bitch word. Madison lent against the stall Daryl was in, shaking her head an small bit, "No. Its alright. I just feed and take whom goes out into the field." Once he was finished, Madison wrapped her arm around his own with an smile. "Come on. I'll show ya around the rest of the farm." Madison drug him out of the barn and then gave him the grand tour of the farm, and what he could do in each of them for the next time he would come to work.

He looked up at her when she rejoined him. "Alright . . . Remember I offered . . ." He smiled at her. After she showed him around, she left him with a few jobs. He was just finished up fixing a fence near the road and leading the horse he took out to fix it when he saw a flash of red hair. The sun was shining down horribly on them all day. Daryl felt it's effects clearly on his shoulders and the back of his neck. He knew he was sun burnt but was okay with it. But he had sweat dripping from him every where. He was grumbling of how bloody hot it was still, even though it was at the end of the day. And since Travis had called it quits after dealing with bulshit work, Daryl was out of a ride. And so he called the only person he knew to pick him up. His brother. While he was leading the horse back he saw the dust rise as his blue truck came up the road. He sighed, hating that he had to call his damnable brother. Just fresh out of jail too.

Another flash of red and Daryl looked over, knowing it was her. But what he saw made him freeze, and made his heart stop for a second, then start hammering hard in his chest. His blue eyes locked on her tight lithe body next to one of the barns, as she pulled that tool shirt off her head to reveal a bikini top underneath. His body grew tight and uncomfortable as he saw this, that he couldn't look away. Her hair was even a little wet, and as he watched her peel that shirt off, he realized she was washing something off, and probably got to hot or something and wanted to cool off . . . or something.

Next thing he knew he felt a hard painful punch in his chest. He grunted and fell on his ass, dazed with the wind knocked right out of him, considering the horse he was leading got so far ahead of him and decided to give him a kick to tell him, I ain't dragging your ass. Sucking in a breath he wheezed, pain radiating from his chest. "Fuck!" He grunted out, then heard his asshole brother laughing his ass off. He scowled and wheezed some more as he sat up. He groaned and wondered what the hell happened.

"Oh! That was great brother!" Merle laughed hard as made his way towards him. He clapped him on his shoulder as he laughed some more. "Got knocked on your ass good, all because you got distracted by . . . well a sweet thang like her . . ." He chuckled hard at that as Merle looked her over as Mads came running over to see what happened. Daryl growled and pushed him away, still trying to catch his breath as he managed to stand. Damn his chest hurt.

The idea of everyone getting done at noon ended when Travis had enough of the work he was given, leaving tons of extra work for everyone else. Thankfully Maggie and Beth came out to handle some of the work when they got home. Eddie finished what he needed to do before taking off, leaving Madison with the Greene's for the rest of the night, or if she wanted to get an lift from another she could, but Madison always liked to stay with the people she saw as her real family.

Normally the redhead never took her clothes off in the open or in front of others, due to some unwanted blemishes she wanted to keep from the eyes of others and the following questions that came after. But it was so super hot and Madison was just dripping in her own damn sweat, so as soon as she thought she was alone to clean out the grain buckets, her shirt came off and was tossed towards the side, leaving herself in her jeans and bikini top.

The sound of Daryl hitting the ground drew her from her work, buckets been kicked out of her way as she ran over to him jumping up over the fence. "Holy fuck." She mumbled almost going to drop next to Daryl as he was trying to get up, listening to the strange older man make fun of him and laugh his ass off for some reason. "Don't move, babe." She barely caught the little term she called him but was more worried about himself. "Could have an broken rib or something." Madison glared at the man laughing. "It ain't funny ya asshole! He could be seriously god damn hurt. Who are you anyway and what gave you the right to hop over our fence?"

"Wouldn't be the first fucken time . . ." He rumbled out, totally missing the endearment, was in to much pain to really catch it. Let alone trying to ignore his asshole brother. He coughed as he managed to draw in a deep breath. The cough only brought a small spittle of blood which meant it wasn't that bad. Daryl had been hurt worse.

"Oh! She's a feisty one too, brother! Me likey!" He cackled harder. He shook his head with a grin. "I'm his brother sweetheart . . . Came to pick him up since he's about done with his first work day."

"I'm okay Mads . . . Ignore him . . ." He growled and scowled at Merle. "That asshole is Merle . . ." He sighed as he tested the sight where he was kicked. It hurt but it didn't feel nothing was broke, thank god. Ribs took forever to heal. He would have one hell of a bruise there for awhile though.

Madison was still feeding Merle needles with her eyes while stepping to help Daryl back over to the gate and get him out of the field. "Maybe I should stay around and help you till you get more used to being with the horses." She said softly still having an world of concern on her face. Merle behind them was gone from Madison's mind as she helped Daryl across the dirt drive way and made him plop his ass down on the step of the porch. "Stay. I'll get you a water, and get the Doc. And don't ya fight me on it." She said quickly running into the house coming back shortly with an water for him, and Hershel not far behind him.

"Haha! It's okay Darylena! I'll be over at the truck while she plays doctor! Even though I wouldn't mind playin' doctor on her!" He cackled some more and made his way back to the truck.

Daryl wanted to kill the bastard. He shook his head and glowered at the dirt beneath his boots when he finally sat down. "Don't need no damn help with the horses . . . Got . . . distracted . . ." He grumbled and just sat still. "Yes mother . . ." He rumbled sourly as she went to go get him water and Dr. Greene.

Madison came back outside offering him the bottled water as the Doctor slowly followed out with her. "Madison I don't know why you have to go making a fuss about this," Hershel said looking at the boy, giving him an sympathetic look since he knew the redhead could over react at times. "He just looks like he got some wind knocked from him, his ribs aren't broken." The doctor knew that Daryl wasn't wanting this fuss made over him just by the body language. "He wouldn't be so stoic either, so leave him be." He warned her with an pointed finger. "Daryl, if ya want I'll look at them."

He took the bottled water gratefully and looked up at Hershel. "Might as well Doc . . . just to be on the safe side . . ." He frowned at this. Let alone it would help her frame of mind anyway. He looked over at Merle and saw the bastard smirking and shaking his head. He frowned and wanted to flip the bastard off but restrained himself.

Hershel nodded and tended to make sure nothing was broken or bruised on the boy the best he could, while he was only an vet Hershel had been on this farm most of his life and could handle the normal injuries that came along with them. Hershel lifted Daryl's shirt to take a look at the big red mark. It was already starting to bruise. After a few pokes and feels to his ribs, he said, "As I said just some wind knocked outta him. Not enough to scare him away from an good days work Madison." He looked back at the worried girl giving her an small smile before heading back up into his house to finish some of his real work.

Madison lingered away a few minutes after the doctor went back inside, chewing on her lip heavily. "This is all my fault! I don't care what you say Daryl. You aren't ready to handle most of these horses on your own. And don't give me lip about it." Madison frowned now, moving to sit next to himself on the step. "I'm an horrible teacher, just like what your friend said."

Daryl gave Hershel a ghost of a smile and turned back to Mads. "You're not a horrible teacher . . . And it kinda was your fault . . ." He said with a small smirk. "But it was mostly my fault and I'll tell ya why . . ." He took a deep breath, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "See I got done with what ya asked me to with the fence, and was leading the horse away and saw you . . . Well . . . stripping your . . . shirt off . . ." He exhaled, his cheeks now red as hell. He was just glad that the sun was mostly down. "I froze . . . admiring you of course . . . not paying any more attention to the horse . . . and well . . . next thing I know . . . I get kicked . . . Cause I'm . . . yeah . . . stupid . . . and admiring my girlfriend . . ." He couldn't look at her, could only look at his feet.

Madison blushed an small bit, leaning up an little bit to rest her arms across his knees, helping her balance on her toes to slightly peck his cheek. "You're silly." She mumbled softly while giving him another quick peck on the lips. Part of her wanted to draw an deeper kiss from him but she was pretty sure that he didn't wanna have an conversation piece with that brother of his over the said kiss. "Ain't gonna quit on me are ya? Pretty nice having someone I like around to work with. Well besides Maggie, Beth, and Eddie. 'Sides . . .You're not so bad looking when your working so hard either." She blushed herself. "Kinda sad that you have to be leaving already. This has been the best weekend I have had in an long time."

His brow went up at the remark, and then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He shook his head. "Hell no . . . I like workin' here myself . . . good work . . . good people . . ." He smirked as he reached out and touched her shoulder in a soft caress. "Yeah . . . I don't really wanna go either . . . other than gettin' kicked and my brother laughin' his damn ass over me . . . it was a great weekend . . ." It was then his hand slipped up to her neck and pulled her forward for a small but hot kiss. It left his heart beating hard and him wanting more of course. "Every time ya kiss me . . . Its like sunshine and whiskey . . ." He murmured as he sang. With a blush he grinned and stood. "I guess I should get goin' . . . I'll see ya at school tomorrow?" He smirked as he looked at her.

She blushed along with him, with herself nuzzling into his cheek a small bit. "If Doc wasn't so uptight with his rules I would tell you just to stay here with me. But I think he would literally have an cow." She chuckled softly finding it really hard for herself to let Daryl leave her, let the only thing that gave her any comfort with out having four damn legs just leave her when she was happiest. "I guess so. Will you text me and let me know when you get home, please?" She squeaked softly while getting up from the ground slowly, stepping out of his way. "And what do you want for lunch?" She smirked deciding to walk with him over to the truck.

He chuckled softly at the vision of Hershel literally having a cow. He shook his head with a grin. "I can . . . and ya know, you don't have to pack me a lunch . . ." He chuckled, not wanting to go home. Damn his asshole brother and drunken father. He sighed and pushed those thoughts away. He wanted to enjoy his time with her while he could.

"Tough, your getting a lunch from me twice as much now, because you work here. Gotta eat good to keep up with us." She winked at him, finding herself linking arms up with him again as they went over to the truck. Madison had to draw in a deep large breath as they was now standing around with Merle. "Are you as good as a worker as your brother here?" She asked looking from Merle back at Daryl, looking to see how he would react. "We are gonna need some more help here, even more since the kid left earlier. Fall is pretty busy here to get ready for the winter. If you want the job come out here with Daryl next weekend and I'll see how you handle with us."

He smiled and nodded, "Alright . . . I'll make it easy on ya then. I'll have a turkey sandwich with some chips." He then looked over at Merle, then looked at Mads as if she was crazy.

Merle merely laughed at this and said, "Who do you think taught him to work sugar tits?" He smirked. "We'll be here next weekend!" He grinned.

Daryl shook his head and wish she didn't offer him a job.

"Sugar tits . . . How wonderful." Her eyes rolled slightly, rubbing at her shoulder a small bit while stretching herself a tiny bit, bones cracking in an few places. "I'm sorry . . . But I really need the help Daryl." She made an little pout at him. "Forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you tons and tons."

His brow rose as he tried not to blush and react to his brother's look. "I wonder how she'll make it up to you . . . Darylena!" He chuckled and got inside the truck.

Daryl sighed, licked his lips knowing his ride home was gonna be a painful one. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow . . ." He got in the truck himself and the whole way home, Merle ribbed him on Mads and kept asking about her, but the younger Dixon wouldn't give his brother more fuel to fire on.

A little over a week went by. They went to school and out of school they tried to spend more time together. Daryl and Mads became closer than ever. But on Monday Daryl didn't show up for school. He didn't answer her texts or calls. In fact he missed school for the next few days, along with her calls and texts.

Wednesday came. When Madison came home from school, she found Daryl sitting on her porch step. She didn't recognize him at first, for he had a baggy hoodie on and was looking down at his feet. When she spoke up and asked Who and what are you doing here, was when he finally looked up. His one eye was swollen and black and blue. On Sunday night it was swollen shut, but now he could see through it again. The one side of his face was dark with bruises. His lip was even split, along with his eyebrow. And that was just his face. His eyes looked like he was haunted and very much in pain. "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have come . . ." He murmured lowly, and stood to leave. He winced as he got up.

Madison had been pretty worried about Daryl when he wasn't at school and the fact he wasn't answering her at all. Granted the man didn't reply more than a few words at times, but at least he was speaking to her. Daryl always said something to her! The redhead had to find the scope from some of the guys he hung around with at school, but they had no clue where he was either. Truthfully deep down she wondered if he thought that maybe it would have been better to leave her and hook back up with that Brittany girl, for the sake of the kid he was about to have. Madison was an pretty immature girl, and she just felt like he could have been loosing interest in her, her being so plain jane . . . Maybe also for the fact she wasn't given him the want to go all the 'way' with him yet, also lying to him about being an virgin really worried her in the end. Virgins didn't kiss as good as her, at least from the virgin she knew.

But the sight she found sitting outside of her house after school made Madison drop her books down on the pavement and quickly stop him before he went to far. "Daryl." She whispered softly, narrowing her eyes looking over the battered features of his face. "Come on." She told him, running up the steps before him to open her front door. "Get into my room upstairs, door with my name on it." She then left him to head into the bathroom, gathering up alot of things to clean up his wounds better. Madison was trying her best not to loose her shit.

Madison came into her room to see him standing there waiting for her. "Get comfortable, and in the bed." She pointed towards her bed which was pushed up against the window slightly; allowing her to lay on it and look out most of the time. "Boots off first." She warned while going to drop the bag of things she collected to clean him up. "What happened?" Madison asked softly, waiting for him to get comfortable enough.

He went to her bedroom as requested, but felt awkward as fuck. He ached all over, and was still wincing from other areas cause they hurt way to fucken much. Once sitting on her soft bed, he would normally think about what things could happen like any normal young man. Now he was just wondering what the hell she was thinking and what he was going to tell her. He yanked the boots off, only wincing in the process. He groaned as he got his last boot off. He took a deep breath as he laid back. God he hurt.

"I stayed away . . . From school, from you . . . so no one would know . . . But I couldn't stay away from you any longer . . . Can't stay there . . . To hurt . . . 'Fraid the bastard's gonna kill me . . ." He mumbled lowly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed. "Cause I know your gonna fucken ask me to . . ." He sat up with a groan and pulled off the hoodie and then his shirt. Only to show more bruises. Hell there was even cigarette burns and a stab wound close to his collar bone. But him taking his shirt off, also revealed the scars as well. "My daddy gets drunk . . . And sometimes he gets fucken mean and goes into a rage . . . He takes it out on me . . ." He finally revealed to her. Tears burned the back of his eyes.

"Sunday night, coming back from work, he met me at the door angry. Started beating at me. I tried walking away . . . Didn't happen . . . Beat me so fucken bad I didn't wake up til yesterday morning . . ."

"Don't take that tone with me Daryl Elliot Dixon." She warned as he cussed about her going to ask him to remove his shirt for her. "I wanna fix it, and clean you up the best I can. So shut up and take it, because as long as you're mine . . . You'll be taken care of." She grabbed a few things from the bag before plopping up into the bed next to him, listening to him speak was hard enough with the marks on his body, just making it worse for her. "Gonna sting some, I'm sure ya know that." She whispered while he was speaking, all the while opening a package of antiseptic clean, pulling the little wet-nap out of the pack and leaning in to slightly dab around the pretty good wound near his collar bone. If he only knew how much she understood his pain, so she did . . . A bit. "My momma beats on me too babe. She's sober most of the time, and pissed off because she can't get her next high." Madison wanted him to know she felt his pain in a sense, with out telling him everything. Everything that still happened. Madison chewed on her lip, keeping silent as she worked on cleaning him up, wanting to make sure not to hurt him even more then he was. "He don't do much more then hit you does he?" She asked very quietly, not wanting to get him angry. "Don't have to tell me if it happens, I'll understand Daryl." Madison gave him an worried look in her eye, a bit scared to find out the answer from him. "I was so fucking worried about you. I really thought you either figured out I wasn't worth your time and moved on, or worse . . . And well I think we're at the worse part."

Madison sat back out of his space, cleaning up the wrappers to toss into her trash bin. "You can stay here a few days till you feel better. We'll figure out what to do after that, but I want you to rest." The redhead crawled up onto the bed knowing he wouldn't want her to leave him. He needed someone and she wanted to be his someone. Always. "Don't fight me with it either, my parents are barely home so it won't be like they'll give a shit."

His heart thudded hard with her saying she was gonna take care of what was hers. He was hers . . . It made him feel good. Like someone important. He grabbed her hand and swallowed, "I'm sorry about your mom babe . . . At least you don't look like this . . ." His touch was gentle. He looked away when she asked if he did anything more. "He used too . . ." Was all he said about that. He didn't even wanna admit that, but something . . . needed to admit it. "He stopped once I got older . . ."

He then looked over at her and frowned. "You're more than worth it Mads . . . so don't ever think that about yourself Wren . . ." He didn't wanna argue with her, even though it felt so weird being in such a big place. He just merely pulled her into him. "Thank you Wren . . . so much . . ." He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and held her close.

Oh he wouldn't be so sure of that after she has spent the weekend in her mother's trailer, then she would be the one hiding from him. Madison got comfortable next to him, rolling on her side and slightly laying against him, not wanting to hurt him even worse. A soft finger began rubbing a pattern over his chest where there wasn't an bruise or wound. "Crazy how we are so much alike in the sense of some of our home life." She mumbled, knowing that she knew what he was dealing with . . . Everything. Madison's hand slowly rose and started to push into his hair, brushing it out of his blue orbs. Just the look of him and the thoughts in her mind was enough to start making little tears form up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. I wish you could have had better. You deserve soo much better in your life." The female was unable to help the small sniffle, while a tear quickly fell from her eyes. "I shouldn't be the one crying." She chuckled a soft bit, hoping to make herself feel better. "But how can someone so fucking sweet, have it like that! You don't deserve that at all."

"Yeah . . ." He breathed into her fiery red hair. His hand rose and fell as he gently caressed her arm as if they were just cuddling from a date rather than him getting patched up. "Shush . . . don't cry for me hun . . ." He wiped her tears away and frowned. "I ain't that sweet . . . you're the one that brings it out in me . . . " He smiled, then kissed the top of her head. "Come on . . . we need rest . . ." He pulled her in closer and relaxed against her, even if his whole body ached.

Madison laid with him till he could fall asleep, just happy enough to keep him company, but she knew if she would sleep now she wouldn't be able to sleep for school. That of course depended on if Daryl was going or not. For she wanted to stay with him if he was gonna stay here with her, till he felt better. So once he was passed out, Madison snuck out of the bed long enough to collect her books from the front sidewalk, as well as let her dog out into the yard. When she finished up her few chores that she needed to do, she headed back into her room, shutting the door quickly as Edwin was walking by it. "Whew." She mumbled rolling her eyes slightly.

Sleep claimed him hard and fast. And since he felt like he was safe, he slept deeply. Even if it was only for a hour or two. He heard the door close and started awake. He looked around, his heart pounding for a moment or two as he wondered where the hell he was. He looked over at Mads and it came back to him in a flash. "What's up?" He grumbled, as he went to sit up.

"Shhhh! Eddie is here." She mumbled softly, sitting her books down onto her desk, sliding over towards the bed to sit down next to him slowly. "He won't care if he knew what happened, but that is something I am sure you don't want everyone to know. But I am still his baby sister and I have a boy in my bed." Madison made a small smile at him before giggling softly. The redhead leaned in, lightly pressing her lips against his forehead. "Feeling a bit better?" She asked. "And I hope you can eat. I have dinner in the oven for us." Madison rubbed at her legs, slipping them to rub against her thighs nervously. "Can I ask ya something?"

When she said that, his lips tightened. He nodded and smiled when she joined him on the bed. His smile got bigger when she kissed his head. "I do . . . thank you . . ." As soon as she said dinner, his stomach rumbled. "I think that answers that question . . ." He chuckled softly, self conscious about his naked torso, and rubbed at his chest. "Shoot . . ." He rumbled out.

She quickly reached out, taking his hands into her own. "Stop. Its just us, and your scars don't scare me, nor make me see you differently." How could Madison judge anyone with scars when she had enough with stories to share. "Besides, why in the heck would I want a handsome man to have an shirt on in my bed?" She rose a brow with an giggle. She let the room get a awkward silence as she tried to figure out how to ask the question without upsetting him or even worse. "Okay, you don't have to answer or nothing, but I need to know." She paused swallowing a bit and squeezing his hands. "Is that man, that you call your father, the reason you are skeptical about this baby being yours? Or being apart of its life?" Madison asked looking down at her lap for an moment. "I know it ain't really my place to get into this with you, or even have my say about this kinda stuff but I can't help it. Maggie has told me about that girl your pregnant with, and well . . . I really feel like regardless if this child is really yours or not, it will have a better chance for life as long as your apart of its life somehow." Yeah the redhead was rambling on and not allowing him to react to her own question or what she was saying . . . Fearing it was gonna drive him out. "It ain't fair to let something so innocent suffer with someone that will use it as an meal ticket for money." Oh god, just keep driving yourself into an deeper hole! She thought. "Eh . . . Sorry, that was wrong for me to say." She quickly covered, dropping her hands and turning away from him.

His hands tightened around hers, his own rough to her small delicate ones. At least that's what it felt like for him. What she said made his lips twitch and it made him feel a little better about his appearance. His brow went up as she started in on her asking and rambling. He didn't know what to expect, but when she explained, he really didn't expect that. He frowned and pulled his hands from hers and looked down. He didn't know what to think, and didn't want to think about that. He'd been avoiding that very thing for awhile now. He didn't know what to do, and like she said, regardless if it was his or not, he felt obligated to care for the child. Cause she was right . . . The child deserved better than what it was going to be grown up to be in. He swallowed and felt cornered. It felt like something was constricting his heart. "Yeah . . ." His thumb brushed below his lip where his fuzz was. "I don't want it to be my damn problem . . . But . . ." He sneered. "I . . . fuck Mads!" He growled and stood up and began to pace, his thumb at his lip as his teeth began to gnaw on it heavily. "I don't want it to be my kid . . . and yet I do . . . Cause your absolutely fuckin' right . . . That kid don't deserve that shit with her . . ." He sneered. "But what kind of life can I give it? Something a little better?" He growled and raked his hair back in frustration. "It ain't fuckin' fair . . ." He growled lowly.

Madison sat quietly on her bed watching him pace and growl on about his placement with this whole baby thing, frowning at how stressed out he truly was over it. "Well maybe ya should have thought about that before going and putting your dick in places." She commented lowly, remember she said the same thing about her twin on the lower floor. The redhead threw her hands up in defense so he wouldn't flip his shit on her next. "Its the truth Daryl, and don't you be going to get mad at me for that mistake you made. We make the beds and lay in them daily. But you can give it a stable life with out worrying about it if its mother is on drugs, or fucked up drunk because YOU know better. While you feel like this choice is unfair to you, its twice as unfair to allow that poor thing stay in that life. I think the first step would to get out of that home of yours, finish school, and keep up with the job." She told him honestly. "And that is the SAME thing I told the man down stairs, whom is in the same place as you are. But in the end I know that deep down, Edwin is really gonna give two shits about this in coming baby and neither is its god damn mother. In the end, its gonna be me alone trying, because I don't wanna see something so close to me get taken, let alone some innocent little baby." Okay so maybe all of this conversation wasn't just an attempt to get Daryl to figure out his shit while using it as an escape goat to get out her own feelings. "But the thing is, you nor I are alone." Madison stood up fearfully stepping over to the frustrated redneck taking his hand up to squeeze it hard. "We have each other, and I think you know that Daryl. I think you know that I want to help, and that I would do it no questions asked."

He threw his hands up at that and sneered. "I was drunk, high and so was she!" He growled, disgusted with himself. "Sad fucken part is . . . I was wearing a god damn rubber!" He took a deep breath and looked at her. He didn't like what she was saying, but he knew it needed to be said. "Thing is . . . I do care about that child . . . so I will do what I can for it . . ." He stopped pacing when she stood and stepped up to him. He wanted to flee, get away from these problems she brought up rather than face them. But what she said next made his heart stop briefly and made him nod. What she said, gave him courage to stand and face his problems. "Yeah . . ." He swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering how the hell he deserved her. He then did something he didn't expect. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. God he was in so fuckin' deep. If she fucken left . . . he'd be so lost. Somewhere in his relationship with Mads, she became his anchor.

Madison didn't expect him to take her up into his arms, let alone how tightly he was holding on to her but soon enough her arm wrapped around his back. "As long as we got each other, we'll do alright Daryl. I promise." She mumbled, pushing up on the tips of her toes to give him a few kisses. "That's what best friends do for each other, and if we don't work as a couple, we'll always be friends and you can always count on me. Okay?" Madison was sure they would get on fine, but who ever knew what could happen in the future. "But come on . . . Back in bed, I'll bring up your dinner." She said stepping away, blushing as she gave him an little swat on his behind . . . Holding in her giggle the best she could.

He nodded and kissed her jaw, and then her neck a few times, wondering how fucken lucky he was. "Okay . . ." He smirked as she changed the subject to food. The heavy situation seemed to lighten immediately somehow. He grinned when he turned to get back in bed and she swatted at him. He chuckled softly and shook his head. "That's my girl . . ." He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: well, here's another chapter/update! Hope ya enjoy! ;) Btw, hot and steamy stuff right here! Like rated M! Or even MA! So yeah . . . lol  
>Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 6**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he didn't groan so bad when he got up from her bed, he asked if he could take her out. He was always pleased when she said yes. He asked her to pack a picnic for them. While she did that, he managed to snag Eddie's stuff from the basement, even though it still felt weird to be inside this house. Still technically hiding and yet not.

Once they were ready, they were off. It took about a lil over half an hour to get where he wanted to go. Once there, they went wandering through the woods for a few moments before they came to a large beautiful lake that mirrored the sky and mountain before them. "Ahh . . . I'm a little off . . ." He murmured as he saw the dock to their left a few feet. "Come on . . ." He said with a grin. Trudging along the shore, he carried their fishing equipment and a blanket. Once at the dock, he set their equipment down and laid the blanket down. "Ready to fish?" He asked with a smirk.

Since the day Daryl turned up on the steps of her porch, Madison's perfect repuation for always being at school was broken, or she appeared for an few minutes in the morning before slipping out to quickly get home to join him for the day. Madison didn't feel right leaving him alone all day anyway, and it wasn't like she was complaining about saying with the overly cute boy all day . . . Alone. Madison was able to tell he was getting more ansty on his feet, the better he got with the way he would pace in her room, or in the kitchen while she made them food to eat or by when they went to take Collie-dog outside. So when he asked to take her on another date she fully agreed to get him out of the locked bedroom for an bit.

"Wait."She called as they got to the lake, pulling his body to an hard halt using him for balance as she slipped out of her boots, leaving them at the start of the bank wanting to feel her toes against the cool sand, and grass as they went to the dock together. "Daryl, if you told me we was gonna go fishin' then I wouldn't have tried so hard to look nice for you." The redhead frowned as she did the full attempt to place an inch of eye liner around her eyes, and an tiny bit of lip stuff to make her lips pop a bit more, but wasn't sticky or shiny like lip gloss. Madison plopped her ass down onto the edge of the dock lightly reaching down till her toe touched the water a small tiny bit. "Shit its cold."

He chuckled when she made him stop and wait. It was cute and let her do what she felt like she needed to do. "You always look good babe . . ." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I was gonna suggest to go swimming too but I don't know now . . ." He grinned, his pale blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he set up their lines.

"Yeah well. I thought we was gonna go around some other people, ya know . . . So you can show off your good lookin' babe, but of course. We're in the middle of know where." She teased kicking her foot across the water, knowing damn well she could have been scaring the fish away. "Hey! I can do my own line!" Madison quickly pulled herself up reaching for her pole now. "Ain't scared of no worms."

"Still lookin' the way I do?" He looked over at her, showing he was still in fact healing. His bruises were just turning that ugly yellowish green. His brow was up, and he was smiling though, so he wasn't to serious about the question. "You know I ain't no social butterfly babe . . ." He grinned, and then she was taking the pole and line away. "Trying to be nice ya know!" He stuck his tongue out with a smile.

"I'll just tell people, you thought my pie sucked and I whacked ya with my rollin' pin." She teased, bumping her hip against his own, stringing her hook onto the line and carefully knotting the line with her tongue poked out slightly. "You're social enough with me babe, and what if like, my parents want me to bring you to their parents and stuff? Though my dad would throw a fit after meeting you." Madison smirked softly, grabbing a bob to place on her line, before opening the tin of creepy crawly worms. "Sorry little buddies." She frowned picking one up and starting to place it on the hook.

He chuckled softly at that and shook his head. His brows went up at that and he immediately shook his head at that. "Just no . . ." He left it at that. After that, they fell into a companionable silence as they fished. After awhile though, Daryl got bored. For once, fishing bored him. He nudged her shoulder with a smirk, then looked away as if he didn't do anything. When she looked over at him, he wasn't looking at her. But when she looked away again, he nudged her again, just being a goof ball.

Madison was also pretty damn bored as they sat there, remembering why she hated to go fishing with her dad alot of the times. Only fun times is when Eddie went and they would jump into the lake and swim the whole time. Or that one time they took a boat fought heavily and tipped it with their dad in it as well, since then the family hadn't done an fishing trip. His nudge had her startle slightly, foot gracing into the sweet water once more as her face turned at him, watching him look down at the water trying not to smirk. "Daryl!"She growled, and when he did it for the fourth time, "I am SO gonna distract you the next time by taking off my damn shirt!"She growled with an glare. "Don't tempt me mister!"

His brows went up at her threat. His smile then turned into a huge smirk as his eyes twinkled with mischief. His pale eyes locked on her darker ones, he nudged her again. He chuckled and went back to looking out at the water.

Madison narrowed her brows heavily when her body jolted slightly from him nudging her yet a damn again. "Fuckin' warned ya! Lucky there ain't no horse to kick you again." She gripped on the bottom of her shirt, slipping it up over herself, quickly showing that she had that same bikini on from last time. The redhead whipped the shirt in a light manner so it blocked his view of sight.

He didn't think she would do it, but then she proved him wrong. He laughed softly at this, even though he had a shirt in his face now. He pulled it off himself and looked her over openly now. Grinning, he said, "Beautiful . . ." His heart beating hard, he so desperately wanted to touch her. Wanted to pull her close and kiss her endlessly.

Madison blushed, scooting an little closer to him now, her palm resting over the top of his hand on the dock between them. "You're just saying that I bet. Nothing about this is beautiful, I half question what you see in me alot of the time." Madison looked down at her reflection before looking over at the one mirroring back at him.

He looked over at her and shook his head. "I'm not just saying that . . . How can I when . . ." He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and went on. "Your skin is so creamy that ya practically glow with beauty . . ." His hand then rose to cup her cheek and caressed his thumb just under her eye. "Eyes as deep as sapphires and glisten like them . . . lips full and pink . . . Your hair so long and vibrant . . . Half the time I have to resist touching or kissing ya Wren . . . In fact . . ." His eyes locked down on her lips and he leaned in and kissed her. Gently, almost like a butterfly's wing, hesitant of her reaction as his hand slid deep into her hair.

When he spoke Madison looked up at him with her eyes picking up more light as each word fell from his mouth lips trembling a tiny bit as she pressed her cheek into his thumb. "Well maybe ya sho . . ." The girl's voice was cut away as his lips pressed onto her lips, and with his words fueling that fire pit in her belly Madison pressed up into the kiss harder, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt so he wouldn't pull away from her.

As soon as he felt her press into him, he groaned and kissed her back hungrily. He licked at the seal of her lips, hoping for entrance. Once gained, he kissed her deeply. After a moment of this, his body growing harder and tighter at this, instead of pulling away, he laid his fishing pole down and pressed her down onto the dock. His hand still entrenched in her fiery red hair, his other hand splayed wide over her creamy flesh of her waist. "God your so damn soft . . ." He rumbled out and caressed down to her hip, his hands calloused and rough, even if he was gentle.

Nervously, her lips parted way for him digging into the kiss deeper the second his tongue and unique taste floated into her senses only to have him ripped away, her blue eyes snapping open with the cloudy lustful look for him. "Why did you stop?" She whispered lowly as her cheeks and bits of her ears flooded with an red color just as he started to press her back down onto the dock. His hands riding over her skin, had her roll her hips and belly up along with his sliding fingers, matching him like her body was an slow wave of water, a little moan escaping her lips.

He kissed her briefly on the lips, then went to her jaw, all the way down her neck. His teeth nipped her neck, his tongue then eased the sting. He began to make his way down her body, kissing and nipping lower and lower. His hands never stopped moving either. They seemed to worship her. He stopped when he came to her shorts. He debated on taking her shorts off, but something told him he might not be able to stop with just that. And so he left them on. He did still place hot kisses on her inner thighs though. "Since we're still going slow, clothes stay on . . ." He grumbled even if he wanted to pull them off. But then he did something she wouldn't expect. He placed his mouth over her womanhood, despite her shorts. He couldn't really taste her, but he just wanted to pleasure her. Since the shorts were in the way, he had to place a little more pressure than he would normally have to, but he made do.

Her soft smooth fingers planted against the back of his neck, body rolling up into him like a wave as his lips danced over her neck, diving in for an overly weak at the knees spot for the redhead. "Daryl," She whimpered a little bit as she was well . . . Getting wet in the slowest way just from him and his darn lips, and that made her feel slightly nervous. Though the nervous feeling had her wanting more of him. The slim delicate fingers circled up into his dark hair giving a tiny tug when planting kisses on her thighs, and then an gasp rumbled out from her. The feeling of him pressing his mouth had goosebumps rise all over her skin able to feel his warm breath glide on the skin below, and the fabric alone giving her twitching pleasure.

Daryl seriously wanted to taste her, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop then. He growled low when he heard her whimper his name and tug on his hair. Shit, he was slowly losing control. God he was so damn hard. He couldn't lose it. Wren was to precious to him. Only wanted her to feel pleasure and worshiped. He ground his mouth against her, knowing he couldn't stop this. Not until he made her cum. Even if he couldn't taste it . . .

Madison's fingers shook in his hair, with the corner of her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, little indents forming from the pressure she caused. "Daryl wait." She breathed out shakily, sitting up on her elbows so she could look down at him now. "You can remove them, I . . . I want you to, please." She asked softly, face flushing up darker then it was in the current moment. "I want to feel you better. Not my jeans." Okay it was easy to tell that the girl was scared fucking shitless for him to remove the jeans, but she fucking wanted it. Yeah, so what if she had a few fading bruises, wasn't like any of them was recent since she hasn't been to her mother's since school started and the marks could easily be blamed on her job . . . Which the blame was gonna fall on. The thing that had her heart beating the most, was the fact she wanted him to undress her more, hell wanted him to do a hell of a lot more to her then she was; fearful that he would find out that she wasn't a virgin, and then just lose him all together.

He growled softly, not wanting to stop, but somehow managed to do so at her request. He sat up on his knees as he looked at her, his heart pounding hard. He thought she was going to stop this all together. He didn't expect what she said. His eyebrows rose and asked softly, huskily, "Ya sure Wren? Ya don't have to if its just because of me . . ." He rumbled, even though his hands were somewhat tight on her thighs. He couldn't stop touching her, thats for sure.

Madison bit down on her lower lip peering up towards him as she sat herself up enough, scooting her lower half against his knees so that the could be face to face. "Sure." She whispered softly, tipping her head towards the left to quickly take his lips up into her own, soft palms taking a hold of the back of his neck and pulling the older boy down over top of her once again, fingers curling up into his hair.

His heart seemed to hammer harder inside his chest as she got closer. That one word and kiss sent him over the edge. He was lost . . . he was hers . . . He would do anything for her. She tasted like sunshine and whiskey again, that it went straight to his heart and brain. He took a deep breath of her scent and was dizzy with it. And since she was hot in his arms, he could smell her arousal. She smelled like sex and candy, and he throbbed hard against her since he was lying atop of her, and grinded against her. He groaned into her kiss, kissing her deeper til they were both breathing heavily. When he did pull away, he kissed back down her body but quicker and more eager than before, but when he reached her jean shorts, he paused for a second to lock his eyes with hers. A heartbeat later, his hard calloused hands began to unbutton and pull them off to reveal her forest green cute boy short panties. He pulled the shorts off completely and traced his hands over her legs. She didn't say anything about the panties but he didn't wanna push it either. Growling softly in appreciation, and lowered his mouth back down to her mound to pleasure and tease her into crying out his name.

Hips sprung forward with a wiggle to squeeze free of the tight and glued on shorts feeling like her body was 100 pounds lighter with out them, with her legs parting as his hands to them like a trail. A cry pushed from her lips with fingers taking hold on his locks tightly once more, while his mouth was adding into the ever growing wet spot since this moment together began. Since loosing the denim Madison seemed to be alot more squirmy and responsive towards his mouth on her, able to feel him as if the panties wasn't there pressing up against her. "Fuck." She cursed, bucking herself, with her thighs closing around his head as she was close to tipping off the edge already.

As soon as his head neared her hot but covered womanhood, he was dizzy with the want to taste her. He could see the small spot of wet there and throbbed in his pants, knowing he did that. Smirking, he placed his lips against her, and god she tasted like sin and heaven at the same damn time. He growled, loving her taste, knowing he would be addicted to her ever more. His hands held her hips, since she kept squirming so damn much. Her wet only increased and he only sucked it out from her panties as best as possible. While doing all this, he rested the bridge of his nose where her sensitive nub was and began to push up against it, wanting more. More of her cream, her cries, her bucks, everything.

The girl wasn't gonna be able to last much longer under the skill of his mouth and tongue. Madison doubted that any woman could hold out like this at all! Her thighs shook, making her legs feel like pure putty and her breath was heavy with a short feeling as little moans and whimpers exchanged for the breath in her lungs. Finally with an hard grip pushing him against her and clamping around, so he wouldn't move away, Madison's teeth bit down as she started to cum.

He felt the hard grip as he felt her muscles ripple and then tasted her heavy nectar next. He lapped and sucked as much as he could from her panties. His own body hot and to hard in his own clothing, that he was uncomfortable, but he hardly noticed with his goddess before him. Just when he could feel her coming down from her sexual high, his fingers pushed past the elastic band of the side of her boy shorts and slid a finger inside her tight sheath, just wanting to feel her. He sucked his own breath in, already wishing that was him, rather than just his finger.

She felt like pure mush as she was coming down from that quivering orgasm, thighs still shaking with her belly rippling from the shakey breaths she would let out, before Madison was really starting to relax. But the quick feeling of the cold air rushing over her lower half and then an warm rough finger making its way inside of her had Madison tense like an deer caught in the headlights. "Daryl . . . Baby . . ." She mumbled under her breath, easy to see she was fucking nervous as fuck now that he broke the pantie barrier. "Why don't I take care of you now, huh?" Pushing a smile onto her lips. "I know ya must need it."

He felt her tense and thought it was from pleasure. He bit his lip as he looked up at her, his eyes glinting with mischief. "I don't really need it . . . Just knowing I got to satisfy you was enough . . ." He rumbled lowly, then slowly moved his finger in and out of her, just shifting and moving, exploring, teasing, and memorizing her. "You're so damn tight Wren . . ." He shifted his hand upward and beckoned her with his finger, still inside, wanting her to cum one more time. "I wanna feel ya cum . . ." He growled softly, and pulled her forward for a hot kiss. "One last time . . . Thats it I promise . . . I'll stop after this . . ." He rumbled, kissing her once more.

Madison took in an deep breath willing herself to relax, it was just Daryl. She knew her Daryl wouldn't do anything to harm her or do anything to her she didn't feel comfortable with. In fact his fingers felt really good inside her, that she had to fight back a moan. "Might as well as take 'em off babe, not gonna wear them wet things anyways." She told him huskily, reaching to rub at his chest, eyes glancing down towards his trapped hard on. "But ya gotta let me help you too babe. Aint fair."

His heart raced as she said that. "Only if you do me one thing . . . " He rumbled and looked her in the eye. "I don't wanna take advantage of you when you're . . . like this . . ." He blushed at this. "I want you to be on top . . . be in control . . . So I don't do something that I'll regret . . ." He cupped her cheek, his finger still inside her, but not moving anymore.

"Babe, ya can't stop what the heart wants regardless if I'm on top of ya or not. And whats to say that I won't take it that far? Loose control huh?" The red head sat up closer forehead pushing into his. "Never wanted anyone so bad in my life, ever." She whispered lowly between a kiss and tongue flick over his bottom lip. "Ya can't regret something that feels right Daryl, and if you feel like this is wrong well . . . Then ya need to pack us up and take me home."

He blushed at that, his heart hammered even harder. "Feels way to good and right . . ." He growled and kissed her hard. When he pulled back he murmured, "If you take it that far, its your choice . . . I won't force this on ya . . . I don't ever wanna hurt ya darlin' . . ." He rumbled and twisted and laid down on his back on the dock. "Your choice love . . ." He rumbled as his heart pounded, his cock throbbing in his pants.

Madison followed after him, as she sat up on her knees and leaned over to peck his lips as he laid down. She waited till he was comfortable before really kissing at him swinging herself around till she was straddling over him. "I . . . I don't think sex is ready for us just yet. As . . . AS good as I think it would feel." She spoke, kissing her way over his cheek and jaw with her pantie covered mound pushing up against his hidden hard member. It felt good, sending a shiver up her spine, like when he ground into her earlier. She pressed down into him easily as she slid herself down, hands attaching to pull his belt open, biting hard at his tough broad chest.

He kissed her back, his hands going around her lovingly. He was surprised however when she straddled him. Breathing heavily, he nodded, thinking that he probably would agree with her with anything right about now. He felt her move against him and groaned out loud, his hands dropping to her hips. But then she was pulling away. His brows furrowed as he looked up, only to see and feel her opening his belt. "I thought?" He ground out, his hips bucking up, hoping to meet her of his undoing.

Her soft fingers popped the button and tugged the zipper so that his hard member could spring right out of its tight evil clutches. "That better?" She asked, looking up at him with her soft blue eyes, resting her ass on his thighs just a little before his crotch. "Told ya that it ain't fair. Ya got me off, and got to taste me." Madison made a little smirk at him, a little shakey hand wrapping up around the bottom of his cock, teeth raking over her bottom lip as she gave him a swift pump. "So shhhh, and enjoy it Dixon." She mumbled arching over, her tongue lapping over his tip.

His cock jerked at the feel of the humid air, but then jerked again as her hand wrapped around him. The look on her face made him feel hotter yet. She looked like a wood nymph, or even a minx. "Wren!" He groaned as she tasted his tip. "Not fair!" He rumbled as his hips bucked. He sat up a little bit, only to pull her lower half towards his upper half. "Since you're busying yourself, I will too . . ." He rumbled with a grin, and tried to position her above his face. "Ride my face darlin' while you do that . . ." He grinned.

"What? I ain't gonna damn blow you over your jeans! Can't work like that Daryl, can't fit jeans in my mouth!" She replied as he called it no fair for her to do what she was doing. "I want to make you feel good too!" She pouted as he would get her to move around till she was over his mouth once again, making her shiver. "Wait!" She moved herself off him for an single second to remove the god awful panties before planting herself back. Daryl Dixon was gonna be the death of her with how badly her heart was racing. Her warm mouth wrapped around him again suckling, while her hand would run over the rest of his length.

"I was gonna take those off ya know . . ." He rumbled with a grin. But then she was hovering over him again, and he was staring at her sweet pink entrance. The hot sweet smell of her was even stronger yet. He groaned as his hips thrusted upwards from what she was doing. He closed his eyes briefly enjoying her hot mouth wrapped around the tip of him. God it felt good. "Fuck Wren . . ." He rumbled and began to lap at her sweetness above him. His hands eased her hips even lower yet so that she practically sat on his face.

The red head whimpered around him, with her hips gving a buck back against his skilled tongue and mouth. This was pure torture for her, since she wanted to have her focus on him, give him attention like he gave to her. She bobbed her head over his length taking an surprising length for an little virgin.

He groaned, his head pushing back into the docks for a moment. "God Wren . . . ya feel so good . . ." He rumbled and placed his finger around her sensitive nub. He rubbed gently, exploring her lips, teasing her. Smiling, he then suckled her lips and clit. "Ya taste so good too . . ." When he pulled back, he then slid his one finger inside, testing her tightness. "God your so tight babe . . ." He rumbled and gently probed her sheath.

Madison's hips would squirm and buck about as he would tease at her nub, her mouth making muffled moans and cries as her clit throbbed back on his fingers. Her palms dropped from his inch of shaft hanging out from her mouth, to lovingly massage at his swollen jewels, sucking on his cock a little harder then before. When his fingers started to pump inside of her wet and tight slit Madison sat back against him more, giving her hips a little roll.

Her cries and moans were music to his ears. While his fingers gently probed and explored her woman hood, his mouth began sucking and teasing on her sensitive clit. He growled softly as she continued to suck him as he felt his control slip. God he wanted to feel her on his cock but managed to not pull her off and impale her the right way. "Fuck Mads!" He groaned against her clit.

Fingers curled against his shirt more, trying to balance herself from rolling off Daryl completely, since she was squirming so badly above him. Mads was able to feel him loosing his control, the way he would tighten against her mouth, making her suck on him a little harder and a little deeper inside of the warmth of her mouth. Her own body was able to take a long drive over the hill and she wanted him to follow along, getting that rush the both needed together. A muffled cry echoed around them as her thighs closed the best they could, coating his fingers in her warm honey.

He could feel her squirm above him and helped balance her as he continued his sweet torturous assault. He groaned as he felt her suck him in deeper and tighter. Felt his balls tighten from it. As soon as he tasted her cream, he pulled his finger out from her and covered her entrance with his mouth, lapping at her cream as he himself lost it. His cock jerked and a stream of his seed entered her mouth as he shuddered from his release.

Her body shivered and goosebumps appeared at the bitter taste of his cum hitting her taste buds but swallowed it down regardless of taste while pulling away from him slowly, making sure she swallowed everything he had to give. Madison also shifted herself away from his mouth, and sat on her knees a few inches away from him. "Well . . . This is a fishing trip to remember." She blushed, slightly looking down at her fingers against her lap, flushing up even more as her bare thighs stared back at her.

He sagged in satisfaction when he finished cumming, and lapped the last of her cream up. His abs flexed when he felt her pull away because of the air hitting his slick skin. He looked over at her as she sat against the dock, then laughed at what she said. Grinning he reached for her and tried to pull her close. "I'll certainly never forget it." He chuckled softly.

~~~~~ two hours later~~~~~~~~~

She hopped up out of the truck, wrapping her arms around Daryl's neck and legs firmly holding onto his waist. "I swear you let me trip on purpose." She mumbled holding her own weight while looking down at her slightly swollen left ankle; thanks to tripping over an tree root during their walk back to truck. They was also lucky enough to catch a couple of good fish but Madison made Daryl toss them back, even if he had a grumpy pout afterwards.

He rolled his eyes at this claim and held her thighs with his hands. "Think what ya wanna think . . . I wouldn't let ya get hurt on purpose darlin' . . ." He made his way to her home and opened the door. He got inside and climbed the stairs to her room. Once there, he turned and practically dropped her on her bed, making her bounce. He looked back with a grin and his heart seemed to melt. She looked fuckin' gorgeous. Hair all fanned out about her head and her curves proudly showing. Smiling, he climbed on top of her to kiss her gently.

"Never gonna believe that mister, just trying to get all close up against me since ya forced me not to wear panties anymore." She teased as they got into her room, nipping down on his neck. A squeal escaped her lips as she was tossed down onto the bed, giggling slightly as she looked back at him wearing her own smile, and feeling her heart race heavily. She seen that look in his eyes just hours before and who knew where it could lead once in a bed together, knowing herself wouldn't be able to fight the feeling they both wanted so badly with each other. Her lips pushed back into his own lifting up on her elbows to meet him.

Her bite still stung on his neck but that only added to his excitement. As soon as their lips met, it felt like his body went up in flames. God, how could he get enough of her? He just couldn't. He deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. He groaned, already wanting more of her.

It was at this time that Eddie walked down the hall, whistling. He walked past his sister's room, briefly glancing in and continued on. After a step or two, he stopped, realizing what he just saw. His brows furrowed in confusion, wondering if he saw right. He leaned back to look in again and saw the redneck trash on top of his sister. His eyes grew wide in surprise and said in awe, "Motherfucker!" He then growled and stomped in to pull Daryl off her.

Madison tilted her head away from him slightly, freeing her lips a split moment to run along his scruffed jawline heading back to kiss upon his lips once more. She had never enjoyed being with someone in such a manner as they was, till Daryl. Hell, she never enjoyed being with someone as much as she did Daryl. But the whistling echoing in the hall way had her panicking and trying to crawl away from the redneck; but that was all in her head since she was still under him happily lipped lock, and whatever else it could have looked like to her brother. Then as soon as he was on her, he was pulled back off, watching Eddie push him till he would stumble away.

"The hell you think your doing?!" Eddie growled at Daryl, already sizing Daryl up. His eyes furious as they had locked on Daryl's bewildered ones.

"Edwin . . . Stop!" She said softly, sitting up in the bed, wincing a small bit to stand. "He's my boyfriend, and guess what . . . Couples kiss as clearly you should know, since your the one with the baby on the way. Now stop it."

He shuddered, liking what she just did. He growled softly in satisfaction, but then he felt her stiffen and pull away. He looked at her in confusion for a split second before he was yanked off her. His eyes grew wide in surprise, and then turned to anger. He looked over at Mads as she started to explain. When she said he was her boyfriend, he instantly felt all warm and wanted to puff his chest out for some reason.

Eddie's eyes narrowed, he then growled out, "And apparently you forgot his old girlfriend is pregnant too! I'm just afraid this fucker will do the same to you too!"

Madison then felt a fire pit up in her belly. "Don't go comparing me to his old girlfriend. I ain't her." Madison quickly spat towards her twin, close to showing how the two really faught behind close doors . . . Ah the life of twin siblings. "I know better then to go about spreading my legs before I need too, and ya know what . . . I trust Daryl, and I trust myself. Takes fucking two to get pregnant Edwin. She's much to blame as he is. Now let him go and kindly get the fuck outta my room."

Eddie recoiled as if struck at her words. He snarled and stood there for another moment, glaring at Daryl then stalked off. Daryl looked over at her with his brow up. "You can certainly handle your brother . . ." He said with a chuckle.

"We shared an womb for nine months, ain't scared of him." She joked as she flopped back down onto the bed, reaching to rub at her ankle slightly. "He also can't come around and tell me not to do things that he has done . . . Sorry if what I said about your ex was a little harsh . . ." She whispered, looking towards the window a few feet from them. "I was just in the moment to get him away from you before he went throwing fists."

He grinned at this and dropped to his knees in front of her. His rough hands began to gently massage her ankle. "Its okay . . . I understand . . . Even though I know I could take him . . ." He caught her gaze and grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

(author's note: well . . . we've come a decent way already! By the way . . . gonna slow down on updates now . . . Mads and I gotta write more! :P like we mind! lol but you'll probably hate me at the end of this chapter. lol But please review! We like to hear what ya think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )

Halloween day . . . Well almost. It was Oct. 29th, a Friday, where all the kids could go trick or treating. Daryl rung Madison's door bell with a sigh and looked down at Gracie. "You're lucky I love you . . ." He murmured and Gracie only replied with a bright smile. Her wings sparkled behind her in the dim light of late afternoon. Her green dress looked ragged but it was made to look like that. She also wore white tights to keep her legs warm as she held her trick or treat bag in front of her.

When the door opened to reveal Eddie, which he hoped he wouldn't see, he sighed. Eddie held the bowl of candy out for said Trick or Treaters, along with a bottle of beer. He was looking away and talking to someone. When he did look towards them he took a swig of beer. And he spat the beer out laughing as he saw what Daryl was wearing. Merle would be laughing his ass off to if he saw what his brother was wearing and teasing him relentless if he was there as well.

Daryl was wearing a Peter Pan outfit. So Green tights and a tight ripped up green shirt with vines and leaves on it. And to top it off, with a green hat with a bright red feather. Daryl closed his eyes and grumbled out, "Where's your sister Eddie?"

Madison pulled her hair up tightly against her head, fixing the clips to keep it from falling out out as she slipped the brown wig over her head, already done up in an cute ponytail much like the one Wendy would have wore in the Disney movie. She wasn't the happiest to do the Peter Pan themed, feeling like she was going to walk around town in some damn night gown. Part of her really wanted to wear something that got Daryl going . . . But Gracie picked out what they was going to be, and Madison had to make the young girl happy. Madison's dress was also spot on having made the dress herself from an old Sunday dress she wore, maybe once in her life. She also wore an pair of leggings to keep her legs warm and a pair of her slippers on her feet; looking as much as of an dock as Daryl was.

"Comin!" Madison yelled, running out of her room to grab a empty pillow sack from the hallway closet running down the steps, Collie-dog at her heels. "Eddie . . ." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'll make you dress up worse then he is when Aubrey gets here." She warned quickly, getting her brother to shut up as she grabbed a large handful of candy only to dump it into Gracie's bag. She tossed the empty sack over her shoulder, pushing her brother out of the doorway to join her group. "I'll see you at moms later." Madison called over her shoulder, since Daryl was taking her clear across town to her mother's part of town after they was done. Madison took his hand pulling him and Gracie away from the house as quickly as they got here.

She hardly took a look at him, considering she was in a rush. Eddie was still laughing as they walked out of the yard. He got an eye full of Mads's costume though. She looked good. She didn't look hot or sexy, but she certainly looked beautiful. Daryl wished that she used her own hair, but whatever. He still loved it. She looked . . . almost like a mother, as he thought of his unborn son. His heart gave a weird thump in his chest as it seemed to melt. He shook the thought off with a smile as he continued to hold her hand and walk down the street with her. He almost forgot about his own costume.

"Sorry, he has been such an pain in my booty since you last came over." She mumbled between them, fixing her dress a small bit and the wig as it was falling into her face. Madison looked up at Daryl, running her eyes from the top of his head down to his feet. "Really like this look on you, so . . ." She couldn't put her finger on it but she hadn't seen Daryl so exposed in public since the day on the dock . . . Sorta. Her eyes lingered along his tights for an few minutes. "I think I like the hat most, its very . . . Sexy." She winked with a grin, bumping her hip up against his own, hearing Gracie giggle slightly at them. "Okay who wants to go get tons of candy that fills both Gracie's sack and this extra I brought along!"

He looked over at her, with the 'really' expression on his face. He smirked and shook his head. "You girls are crazy, and most likely gonna be the death of me." He gave her hand a squeeze and looked to Gracie. "Up to you kiddo . . ." She turned to Mads with a grin on her face as Collie dog strolled along beside her. "ME!" She giggled and then petted the dog and hugged it, all the while still walking, making her walk look awkward and funny as hell.

Madison chuckled at the excited girl. "At least she is talking more this time!" Madison commented, lacing her fingers through Daryl's as they walked towards the first house. "And I believe you would die a happy man Daryl Dixon. Very happy." She smiled giving him an wink, stopping short so that Gracie could walk up to the elderly couple with a basket in their hand, making Collie-dog wait outside of their yard; though whining about it.

He looked over at her with a smile on his face. "I think you're right . . ." Now grinning, he looked at Gracie and the elderly couple and waved at them. They smiled and waved back, happy to see they had done a group thing, rather than have Gracie do it alone.

Madison waved at the couple, watching Gracie run back to them looking into the bag of candy and then darting towards the next house quickly. "See? Ain't you glad about this now? She looks so happy to be out here with us, and you was whining about it all week." They kept walking slowly, going from house to house together. Mads walking closer to Daryl as they went together. "Just think next year we'll have another person to think up a costume for!" She giggled softly.

"Yeah yeah yeah . . ." He murmured with a smirk. His eyes grew wide at that, not realizing about that. Then he started thinking if Brittany would even let him go out with the baby or not. That in itself turned his thoughts dark and full of doubt.

"Hey, its okay." Madison whispered softly, giving his hand a little squeeze, able to feel him tense up next to her. She didn't want this moment to turn sour with them, wanting to enjoy this day with him and Gracie, and not let small things bother them.

Before they knew it, they was heading onto another block coming up on an pretty spooky looking house, which had Gracie just standing there unsure if she wanted to go down the spooky sidewalk at all. "Daryl . . ." She whispered a little bit, looking back at her cousin with a small frown on her face.

He looked over at her and tried to reassure her with a smile. He attempted to push those thoughts away but they still haunted him as they made their way down the block. As soon as he saw the haunted look on Gracie's face, he stepped forward and took her hand. And just like that, they started walking to the door. "It's alright . . . it's all make believe kid . . ." He grinned at this and winked. She smiled, then stopped at the door and stared at the doorbell. It was a scary looking pumpkin with sharp teeth. She began to bite and nibble at her thumb. He frowned and looked at what she was staring at and nodded. "I'll get this one." His finger reached out to poke the button. When he did, it rang, but a fake spider dropped down to briefly touch his finger. He jumped in surprise, making Gracie jump as well. Daryl grinned, and laughed off the scare. Gracie did the same as they waited for the door to open.

Madison dropped Daryl's hand letting him walk up towards the house, waiting back with Collie-dog, petting her head slightly. As she waited for them, a group of girls from their school was coming along. A group of girls she used to hang around til she found Daryl and they began to date. Madison was more then sure the girls stopped because she was with Daryl and well . . . She didn't wanna be friends with stuck up prunes that used her. But when they began to whisper silently towards each other, it made Madison nervous and shift on her feet in a nervous manner, chewing on her lower lip till it was red. As they got closer Madison stepped back a small bit just to stay clear of them, not even giving them the light of day to look at them all . . . Mostly queen bitch Anna.

As the door opened for Daryl and Gracie, Anna strolled up to Mads. "Hey girls . . . Look who it is . . ." Anna was smiling, her voice really high pitched and annoying. She was a petite thing, but had curves. And probably the only reason why she was popular cause she was good at manipulating people, let alone she was easy. For a costume, she wore the evil queen's dress. It was decent but showed she definitely had curves.

The other girls were a little more sexier but still decent enough to walk the streets. One of them was Cinderella, another Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, and the last one was the Bride of Chucky. One of them asked, "What are you? A church goer?" That made them laugh.

Madison frowned slightly, narrowing her brows a bit, kinda looking to see if her Peter Pan was coming out of the house yet. "No. I'm dressed as a set with Daryl, for his cousin . . . She wanted to do Peter Pan . . ." Madison's costume might have been lame to others but it meant alot to the little girl with them and that made her feel good inside. "At least your outfit is fitting, being the wicked bitch of school." Madison replied under her breath feeding the witchy bitch a glare of daggers. Why Madison felt like she had to defend herself, she would never know but before she knew it Gracie came running out of the house with Daryl in tow, both of them looking like they was about to piss themselves. Gracie hid herself in Collie-dog while Daryl was quickly swarmed around the wicked bitch . . . Making Madison growl a little bit. Anna herself making it known that she was looking the redneck up and down, lingering a little to long, making Madison just wanna whole out and clock her on the side of the head. If Madison wasn't with him, Anna would be calling him something, dealing with trash and everything under the sun. But he also had the bad boy thing she went after.

"Oh . . . how cute! A charity case then . . ." She smiled sweetly, even though it practically dripped with cruelty. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she heard what Madison had to say about her. She was about to retort to that when Daryl came out with the little fairy girl. She swept aside her dress and strolled over to him real sexy like. She even dared to touch him and try to lean against his side as she whispered, "Mmm . . . Does Robin Hood need a damsel to be savin'?" She questioned him licking her lips heavily. "Cause I sure gotta talent to thank him with later." Anna said with a smirk, her beady eyes bright with promise.

Daryl narrowed his eyes, his brows going up in confusion. Anna never really went to him unless she was trying to make herself look good or get to someone. This time it was his girl. His pale blue eyes burned with anger at this as Gracie looked on. He took a deep breath, knowing he had to watch what he said because of Gracie. "As much as you think how honored I'd be in the grace of your presence, let alone . . . services your implying . . . If you were such a queen as you are dressed to be Madam . . . You wouldn't say things like that at all. Especially in the presence of a little fairy girl . . ." He bowed away to reveal his Tinker Bell. "So my Queen . . ." He said with distaste, and a bow. "I have to decline your . . . distress . . . I have my own damsel that can hold her own . . ." He smiled at this and took Madison's arm. "Shall we Wendy? Tink?" He looked back at Gracie with a twinkle in his eyes. "To Neverland!" He grinned and strode away from the bitch group with them, Gracie giggling at how silly he was. "Til next time Evil Queen!" He called back to her, and then added, "I am Peter Pan! I serve no one!"

Anna was beyond baffled and pissed at the same time. The girls behind her didn't know whether to laugh or . . . even to move. They didn't want to piss her off anymore than she already was.

In an blink of an eye, Daryl shot the girl down just as fast as she was coming onto him and returned to the happy red head once more, linking arms. "Okay that's sooo gonna be spread around school now Daryl." She mumbled a bit as they got farther away. Once at the next stop, Madison whipped herself in front of Daryl, quickly pulling him down for a refreshing kiss, letting him see what he said to Anna meant to herself.

He laughed softly at that and grinned. "Like I care?" They walked on. At the next stop he was surprised when Mads stepped in front of him and claimed his lips by pulling him down to her. He breathed her in, and god she smelled good. Like honey and sunshine. He groaned and kissed her back. It wasn't til Gracie patted his leg that they came up for air. A small blush graced his cheeks as he reluctantly pulled away. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Right! For more candy!"

They trick or treated til Gracie got tired. And that was only after a hour or so. So they began their trek home. Well Gracie's anyway. Half way there, Gracie became really tired and requested to be carried, and so Daryl did. She fell asleep on him as he carried her home. Once there, her step-mom smiled at him gratefully and took her. She mouthed a thanks as she gently took the sleeping girl. He handed off her candy as well and they were off to Madison's place. They flirted and goofed off a bit as they walked to his truck, which wasn't to far, thank god.

Only seemed like hours ago she was last at this barren playground. Only hours ago since she slipped out of the dingy blue pick up truck rushing to the other side to give her boyfriend the longest kiss she could manage. A kiss to help her remember what she had waiting for her when she got home again. Only hours ago when he said his last goodbye and have a good night, softly against her cheek, rain hiding away the soft tears falling from her cheek. Knowing that the weekend would hold utter hell for her; unknowing how badly it was.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_"You can just pull off here and I'll walk the rest of the way Daryl. Step-daddy don't like strange kids brought around the house." Madison lied, pulling off the stupid dark wig planted on her head. She could feel that look Daryl gave her after his truck rambled towards a stop while he turned his radio down an small bit. "I'll be okay Daryl . . . I grew up around here and played here. Its safe, just empty." She fed him a weak smile, reaching to squeeze his hand lightly. Madison didn't want to climb out of the truck and spend her birthday, which was on Sunday, at the place she hated most. She wanted to spend it locked away with Daryl, maybe locking lips somewhere together. Madison was so happy and chipper the few hours before walking around her dad's neighborhood taking Gracie trick or treating with Daryl, dressed up as Wendy Darling for the both of them, but that was washed away as soon as they started the drive clear on the other side of town. "Thanks for bringing Gracie over today, and going out . . . Ya clearly looked unhappy about it today at school." She chuckled wasting a few more minutes with her boyfriend. As the rain outside the windows seemed to fall a little more quickly, Madison lent over quickly, pecking his lips a few more times. "Better get going, don't wanna get washed out." She mumbled giving him another kiss before climbing out of his truck and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Madison quickly got away from the rain, standing under a bus stop waving towards Daryl as he would finally start pulling away, waiting till he was out of her sight to walk home, if she only knew what was gonna happen._

~~~~End~~~~

Her normally pale hands was whiter then normal, shaking as she fought with her phone, semi-bloody thumb punching the call button only to listen to the ring echo in her ear over and over again. "Come on Daryl." She thought in her head, stumbling over, feeling her strength dripping from her body, as more blood would seep from her wound; though the long deep gash along her stomach and hips wasn't the only place she was bleeding. There was no answer again for the sixth time making her panic, heavily falling to her knees a few inches before that same bus stop bench she watched him drive away. Was he mad at her? Or avoiding her emergency calls for a reason. The first call she made towards him was before it even all happened, after he dropped her off and she got home. Hoping that he could get to her in time, since she tried to lock herself in her own damn bedroom. All Madison was able to reach was his voice mail . . . And well she feared for what was left on that call. Madison needed him, and really wanted him. He needed to rescue her. Needed to find out the truth now that it could be ending for them both. Tears was falling heavily as her shaking fingers went to the next number she could think of . . . Calling for her twin . . . Knowing he would get her.


	8. Chapter 8

(author's note: yeah last chapter had a hell of a cliff hanger! and now the update! :) Hope ya enjoy! Now you'll find out on what happened to Daryl! Again, reviews let us know if ya like it or not! SO please keep it coming! We love to see them! Tell us what ya think! Or hell, give us a few ideas for later on! :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 8**_

He drove home that night, the rain coming down harder on his truck after he left her on that fuckin' bus stop. As soon as they got there, unease settled heavily in his gut. Something was wrong. Something bad was gonna happen or something. He debated heavily with himself about going back. He even worried his lip as he stopped to change out of those damnable tights. He was about to change his shirt when his phone rang. He frowned and picked it up.

"Daryl!" A panic filled pant. "I'm bleeding! Something's wrong with the baby!" Brittany managed to get out in a sob.

His eyes grew wide and he swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat. He managed to get out, "I'll be right out. Where are you?"

She answered, "At Sam's . . . Hurry Daryl! Please! It hurts!" Another sob. He forgot about changing his shirt and rode fast and hard to Sam's, his cell phone forgotten and lost in the truck's cushions.

Once there he didn't even knock just ran in. He found her in the bathroom, with blood slick on the tile floor and vomit in the toilet. He frowned, knowing what the fuck happened. She was out cold, even as he tried to wake her. "God damn it Brittany!" He growled out and picked her up. He took her to his truck and laid her down gently. He slammed the door closed and raced to the other side and sped out of the yard and to the hospital.

He parked in front of the place not caring if he got a damn ticket or not. He raced around his truck and pulled Brittany out and raced inside. "I got an emergency! Help her!" He called out. Blood covered his front since he carried her multiple times. Immediately doctors swarmed him and began to do their thing with her. Daryl panted as he looked worriedly over her. They immediately began asking him questions that he hardly had the answers too.

Madison could hear her brother's fast feet running along the wet pavement, after his truck halted to a quick stop, felt his head lights beaming across her body but with the heavy amount of blood loss and the fight to arrive at the park had her mostly unconscious. She was limp and an ball of lump on the ground. "Awe hell Madison . . . " Eddie whispered under his breath, shrugging his jacket off carefully laying it over the semi-exposed body of his sister. Frowning, as he saw that her costume she busted her ass to make, was ripped apart by some fucking dick bag that he would gut later. Currently wondering if that redneck dick did this to her for saying no or something. Cause if it wasn't him, why wasn't he here with her? Edwin knew his sister would have called him first. Carefully the older twin scooped his sister up in his arms, rushing to the truck. Once they was both safe inside, he whipped out of the parking lot and sped towards the hospital.

"Are you sure she didn't tell you anything that happened, or you didn't see anything sir?" The nurse spoke over top of the others around the gurney as they rushed along the overly long halls of the ER, Eddie staying with her till they would have to force him out.

"No. I found her pretty much out cold. The only thing she was able to do was call me and tell me where she was." Eddie answered truthfully, his voice shaking over the fear of loosing his sister in his mind. When they reached the double doors which had Do Not Enter across them, a few male nurses pushed him back, stopping him from entering. "Awe hell Mads . . ." Eddie whispered under his breath, running his hands through his hair before whipping around to get a good punch at the wall. "Gonna kill that trashy asshole." He growled under his throat, storming out of the hospital to have himself a smoke, and of course call his father at least.

They ushered him into another room to answer questions and fill out papers. And like before he hardly had the answers for them. So eventually they made him wait in the god damn waiting room. He paced around that room for what felt like hours. In a pair of green tights and white shirt that was marked with now dried blood, with eye liner for god sake. But he didn't even think of that. All he could think was about his baby. He completely forgot that he had left his phone in the damn truck. He wanted to smoke but didn't dare go out. He was to afraid the doctor would come in and say . . . He shook his head, dreading that thought. "Fuck!" He growled out, not caring about the other people in the waiting room.

It felt like hours since Edwin took Madison into the hospital leaving him alone waiting, their father and step-mother was over two hours away in Atlanta at an conference at the CDC but they was on their way. He loathed just sitting around, not knowing what was going on even more so when it involved his little sister, someone he was closest to in life. Finding her in such a state really haunted his memory forever, and he would never forget it. "What a fucking day." He mumbled tossing his fourth smoke out into the street, turning back to walk into the hospital.

A half hour later, at almost 4 in the morning, they had Madison stabilized in an room all stitched up and free of bleeding; but sleeping once again. The news he was told just made him shiver and completely god damn pissed off. That mother fucking redneck was twice god damn dead for all of this, Edwin still believing that Daryl hurt her like this and now well . . . The added news fucking sent him over the edge. Unable to sit there listening to the machines beep away and watch his sister look almost lifeless again he rushed out of their private room quickly.

"Coffee . . . Might do me some good." He whispered under his breath, causally walking towards the nurses stand, wanting to ask where he could find a coffee machine of some type close by, but that body figure walked by him. That one asshole he was gonna hunt down once Madison felt like she could be alone long enough for him to kick ass. Edwin grabbed Daryl up by his collar, slamming him into the wall next to the door of his sister's room.

"YOU!" He shouted in an growl, eyes hot with hate. "Motherfucking asshole! First you go and get my sister mother fucking pregnant! And then leave her in some fucking stranded playground to get fucked up by some crazed ass drug headed mother fucker!" Edwin growled, pushing against Daryl harder as some of the nurses was trying to pull him away, calling for some back up. "How fucking dare you come around here, show your fucking face in my direction!" Edwin was pretty much in Daryl's face at this point. "She almost died because of you fucking asshole! And guess what!? That life you left her with . . . Its gone now! "

His thoughts raged on as he paced, waiting for any fuckin' news. Anything, and got nothing! Hours had fuckin' passed! The fuck were they doin'? What was going on? His heart wouldn't slow the fuck down at all. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he stormed out of the waiting room. He needed a god damn smoke bad. He strode past the nurse station not even paying attention. God, he was so focused on Brittany and the baby, but the next thing he knew, he was slammed up against the wall, the air knocked out of his lungs from his surprise. He looked at Eddie with surprise and shock, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. His eyes grew wide at the accusations and then began to wonder about her. Began to wonder and worry about her. If what Eddie said was true . . . and why he lie? He was here! This pissed. The blood in his face fell, his face now ashen at what he realized. When Eddie let him go, his knees were so weak that he couldn't stand and crumpled to the ground. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice even weak as fuck. He swallowed the super hard lump in his throat and brushed back the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Edwin!" The meek voice coming from the room behind them caused his rant to stop, and the want to just fucking loose his shit on Daryl end. "Let him go." Her voice semi faded in and out as she would try to be loud enough to hear. "Put him down. Don't go blamin' him."

He then heard her voice. He scrambled to get up and to her. He practically fell into her room. When he saw her own ashen face did his heart triple time. "Wren . . ." He choked out her name and instantly was at her side. His hand cupped her face. "What happened? Why didn't you call?!" His thumb briefly caressed the cut and bruise that settled over her cheek bone. He then realized his phone. His hands immediately began to search for it and came up empty. "Oh god darlin' . . . I'm so damn sorry . . ." He caressed her cheek again, his other hand holding her hand tight. His eyes burned as he fought not to cry.

Tears fell heavily from her cheeks after she shied away from his hands, she felt afraid from her own fucking Daryl to touch her at all! But once that rough palm was pressed up into her skin and their hands gripping into each other, her free hand pulled his shirt down till her arm could wrap around him tightly and face burying into his warm shoulder, crying softly against him. Madison wasn't gonna break down on him at all, she was gonna try to stay strong enough not to worry anyone, but that look on his fucking face broke her to pieces . . . And the fact that he didn't avoid her on purpose sunk her heart more. "I called and called. Didn't stop calling you . . ." She whispered lowly, holding onto him tighter, almost trying to pull him into bed with her. Her hand fell from his own, reaching to press against his cheek, fingers caressing along his cheek before pushing into his hair. "Don't be mad at me please . . ." She squeaked out in fear of him getting upset with her for some odd reason.

He felt her flinch away at his first touch and his heart sank. What did that fucker do to her? Who did this to her?! She pulled him down and began crying which only fueled his own tears. He held her as tight as he dared. "Oh god Wren . . ." He breathed into her hair. He shook his head, not mad at her. He was only mad at himself. He wasn't there for her. The most important person in his life and he wasn't there for her!

It was then a doctor stepped in the door way. "Mr. Dixon?" He called. "Would you like to come see your son? He was born prematurely. There was some difficulties because of that. Especially to the mother. But they are both alive and doing well now. We had to pump the drugs out of both their systems."

Her mouth parted to explain everything that happened to herself but the doctor pushed himself into her room unannounced, but his news had the red head spring up in an wincing motion. "A son. Daryl what happened?" She asked, quickly forgetting about her fucking self and focused on the equally as scarred man she was clinging too. Tears dripped more at the thought of his boy being born in such a way. "Go . . ." She pushed him slightly. "He needs you Daryl! Go be that dad I know you are."

He looked back at the doctor as he finally got some news. He looked back at her, afraid to go. Afraid something bad would happen to her. He swallowed another lump down his throat. "Brittany overdosed. Because of that she almost lost the baby . . ." He explained. "She called me, I went and got her." He then nodded and pressed gently into her, giving her a kiss. "I'll be back . . . I promise!" He kissed her gently on the lips then, and finally got up to follow the doctor.

Madison frowned as she was told that Brittany overdosed while carrying Noah, the fact that she was taking drugs period while with a child upset her. It made her be more concerned for Daryl than herself. "Daryl I understand baby. Your son means alot to you, he is your son. Hell, he even means alot more to me then my own needs." She reassured him trying to make him feel better about being there for his son then coming to rescue her ass. Noah's life was in line and he needed it more then Mads needed her own; Mads put herself in the danger. Madison silently returned his kiss before allowing him to be on his way allowing herself to tear silently over the idea that Daryl was going through his own hell at the moment, and she was just adding onto the baggage.

The doctor led him back into the Maternity ward and into Brittany's room. She was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. The doctor then explained that they had to do an emergency c-section, otherwise they would have lost the baby. Even then they could have lost the both of them. The baby was born prematurely, let alone with how much drugs Brittany shoved into her system. Daryl hated Brittany even more for what she did. For what she put him through and his son. He hardly gave Brittany a glance. He asked about the baby and the doctor led him away to him. His son lay so small in a incubator to keep him warm, even though he was only about a month early. He had a breathing apparatus taped to his nose so he could breathe. His eyes continued to sting. The doctor began to rattle off some more, calling his boy, the boy or baby. Finally Daryl couldn't take it anymore. "His name is Noah . . . Noah Cain Dixon."

He stared at the small form inside that incubator and wondered how much his life has changed. It had already crazily changed with Mads. But now that this . . . child was born . . . it had changed again. His world had turned upside down again. But he was gonna make the best of it. He sighed as he leaned against the glass, staring at his newborn son.

Eddie glowered at his sister's room. Why would she stop him? He then turned back to pummel the fucken redneck to a pulp when he saw how pale he was. He didn't know. Eddie's brow furrowed in confusion. If it wasn't the redneck, then who the fuck was it? His hands slowly unclenched from Daryl's green Peter Pan shirt. God that seemed like such a long time ago. But if it wasn't the redneck who did this to his sister? Why didn't he go to her when she called? His anger sparked again as he watched the bastard stumble to his twin's room.

He slowly walked to the room, trying to over hear what was being said in between them. He even saw how the redneck was with her. He was so tender . . . so . . . caring. Eddie's brows furrowed deeper in confusion as he continued to watch them. A different doctor came to the door before him. And what he said made Eddie freeze. His heart pounded. The redneck's baby was born. That's why he couldn't get to her. At that moment Eddie felt like the biggest ass in the world.

When the doctor led Daryl out of the room, Eddie took a moment before he slipped in. He sat in the chair the redneck vacated a moment before and took her hand. His head hung down for a second before he could muster any words. "What happened?"

Madison was pulling at the strings of the bed's sheets shifting around a small bit as Eddie came into the room, sitting himself down next to her. "That wasn't very nice of you Edwin." She commented, avoiding his question all together. "He is going through his own personal hell and you just had to threaten him, after I told you a million times that Daryl didn't do this to me. Daryl would have never hurt me Eddie, ever." She paused for an moment, narrowing her eyes as she refused to look towards her brother, upset with him after the stunt he just pulled outside of her room. Madison looked towards him after a very long bit of awkward silence. "You're gonna apologize to him aren't you? Its enough having daddy hate him, which Dad most likely hates him even more now, but you too Eddie." Madison then made a long sigh, knowing she would have to answer her brother. "I told the doctors what happened when I woke up. I was attacked at the park." She lied fully. "I didn't even make it to moms." She lied again. "And no, I don't remember what the man looked like."

"I can see that now . . ." Murmured Eddie. "He loves ya . . . I can see that now." He then nodded when she asked if he would apologize. "Of course I will . . . You don't need to make me feel like more of an ass Mads. I already feel like that . . . I'll take care of dad." He finally looked up at her, and really looked at her. "I've lived with you and known you for how long now?" A fake laugh sounded. "I know when you're lying to me. Don't think I'm some naive simpleton . . . Who did this to you?"

"Then if you have lived with me and known me for so long, then how could you notice this isn't the only time I had this happen?" She snapped back in a growl, light tears darting her eyes, the slight beeping noise getting faster as her heart rate sped lightly. "If your not an 'naive simpleton' like you say, then how come you gotta fucking ask me?" Madison quickly wiped the tear falling from her eyes before it could roll to far. "All them lies of me falling or running into shit since I was 13 have been lies, and if you couldn't tell them then, how do you know if I am telling the truth now?"

His brow furrowed as she said all this. "Cause we were young then, and I . . . didn't think you were lying then. I never thought . . ." He said, but stopped, cause it sounded lame to his own damn ears. "Oh god . . ." His hand covered his eyes as tears stung the back of them. He thought something was up, but he didn't think it was anything like . . . well this. "I never thought it was like this . . ." He sighed and hung his head. "If I would've known . . ." He bit his lip and felt like this was all his fault. "I'm sorry Mads . . ." He felt guilty, as if all this was his god damn fault and ashamed of himself.

Madison sat up in the bed, wincing slightly as she lent over taking her twins hands. "I should have told you the moment it happened Eddie . . . I was . . . Just so ashamed of myself and scared of what he could of done to either of us if I said something. Or what if he did something to mamma." Her soft fingers gave his hand a little squeeze. "I . . . I want this to stay with us Eddie, please."She begged softly. "Not dad, not the doctors . . . Just . . . I don't wanna deal with it or have to see his face again. Please."

He fought the urge to cry. Could feel the hard sting in the back of his eyes and nose and instantly hated himself. Hated for what she had to endure. Hated how he was a naive simpleton and didn't see all the damn signs. He let it happen. He could have stopped it. He looked up at her and finally said, "You ain't ever gonna over there again . . . You hear me?" His eyes locked onto hers. "Never!"

It was then Daryl appeared in the doorway. "Hey . . ."

"Eddi . . ." She stopped when the other important person in her life was in the door way making her flick her eyes from Edwin and over to Daryl for an moment. "Can you give us a moment?" Madison asked looking back at her brother. "We'll talk more later, okay?" She gave his hand another soft squeeze trying to keep him as calm as she was trying to be. "Go home . . . Get some clean clothes on. Okay?"

He bit his lip and nodded. He squeezed her hand back, planning on looking out for his damn sister better. He stood and leaned into her for a brief moment to hug her close. He couldn't say anything. Cause if he did, he'd lose it. His heart aching, he finally stood straight and strode out of the room.

Once Eddie left, Daryl strode in and instead of taking a seat, he sat down beside her in the bed. His hand instantly reached for her own. He wanted to ask her what happened after he left, but couldn't bring himself too.

Madison bit her lip softly, feeling him slip into the bed next to her, even scooting to allow him the room to sit with her. The second he was comfortable, Madison shifted into him, pushing her face hard against his own chest, not ever wanting to leave her safe and comfort place ever again. "Is he okay?" She asked softly, tilting her head back just enough to look up at him again. "What happened?" Her hand reached up moving to brush some hair away from Daryl's eyes before daring to swipe across the few tears on his face.

He held her close, glad that she was alive. His hands soothed and smoothed up her back as she asked her question. "She . . . I don't know what the hell she was thinking . . . I kept telling her . . . over and over again, about not doing the drugs . . . But . . ." He shook his head. "She did them anyway." He sighed and locked eyes with her. "Noah's okay . . . he's six pounds three ounces. Lucky for me, she was close enough to the end of her pregnancy. Otherwise he wouldn't have survived. His lungs are weak, but otherwise, he's going to be okay . . ."

"Oh good . . . I mean not good about everything that happened, but good that he is alive, and going to do good. Cause he got you now." Madison sighed softly, feeling very relieved that he was gonna be okay. "What are you naming him?" She was more concerned about Daryl and his son then she was about herself, that's just how Madison was wired. "You given the option to take her rights from her?" She was silent for an few minutes before frowning, "Okay . . . That wasn't very nice of me to ask you."

He smiled, a small laugh escaping him as she babbled. Almost felt like everything was normal again. Almost. "Yeah . . ." His hand entwined with hers, needing only her right now. "Noah Cain Dixon . . ." He answered with a smile. "Damn straight I am . . . She don't deserve that baby. Especially since she tried to kill him when he was inside her . . . And it's okay darlin' . . . I understand." With that he leaned in and kissed her lips. He brushed back her hair and he just wanted to be close to her. He then realized that someone was to close and fucked up that did this to her. A hard lump formed in his throat. He managed to swallow it down as tears threatened again. He couldn't stop the words this time. "What happened love?"

Madison couldn't agree with him more, though she had an few more words she could have said about Brittany . . . But the moment wasn't the time. When they kissed, Madison pushed herself into him more than ever before, wanting to loose this feeling, never wanting to be apart from him like that again. "I'll help you as much as I can Daryl. I promise you." She mumbled, resting her forehead against his own, locking eyes with him but with his own question it had the red head looking away, sighing hard. "I . . . I don't think I wanna tell you." She whispered lowly. "You'll hate me for lying to you when we met, and just . . . I don't want you looking at me differently Daryl. I'm already ashamed of myself as it is."

"I know you will." He frowned when she turned away and tried to answer him. "Love . . ." His touch was gentle as he tipped her head so she was looking back at him again. "I can never hate you, or blame you . . . Please darlin' . . . I need to know. I need to protect you . . ." He squeezed her hand. "It wasn't your fault. Whatever happened, but I won't let it happen again."

The tears that stung in her eyes since Edwin was in the room with her, finally started to fall lightly as Daryl's rough but soft fingers brought her back to look upon him. "But it is my fault. If I would have told someone when it started to happen, then I could have been safe and sound at home . . . Or here with you when ya needed me Daryl." Madison sniffled heavily. "I lied about what I told you . . . My momma never really beat on me, on account that she is to far wasted when I go over there, that she can't even sit up straight, or form a lick of English anymore. I've lied to you about being a virgin because I feared that you would turn away towards me because my step-daddy touches me and does some of the most awfullest things. You're the one person in my life that never saw me for what people want me to be, or what they think of me . . . And now this . . . Just adds the topping to the cake, and now I fear that you'll start thinking the same as everyone else . . . I'm either some dumb slut that liked it since I was 13, or who else knows what. I just wanna be fucking Mads to you. Your Wren forever."

His heart seemed to break at her words as she began to explain. As she did, he remained at her side. His thumbs even began to wipe her tears away as she continued on til she was finished. His heart aching only for her, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly so she could only taste his love for her. "You are my Mads. My beautiful amazing Wren . . ." He kissed her tears away then. "I won't let that fucker ever touch you again. Especially with what he did to you this time." His hand then dropped and gently rested over her belly. "He even took something from you that could be amazing and precious to you. Something that I've just begun to realize with my son. Something that you could have had, even if it was from him. I love ya Wren . . ."

In that moment Madison knew that in the end Daryl was always gonna be there for her and be the one for her. Here he was laying in the bed with her trying to tell her that he wasn't gonna see her any differently then what he got to know before finding the truth. Madison returned his kiss, pulling away only to nuzzle her nose against his cheek but when his hand landed on her belly, Madison shot up. "What . . . What are you talking about?" She asked feeling the little color she had left draining from her body. "No!" She whispered, shaking her head as her own tears really started to fall from her eyes as she struggled to sit up a little more. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She sniffled, trying to get up from the bed now, feeling her legs wobble under her.

He blinked at her outburst. "Didn't they . . .?" He heard the heart monitor go off like crazy. His eyes went to that and then saw her trying to get out of bed. "Darlin'! Ya can't . . . NURSE!" He called out as he tried to pull her back gently into bed again.

Two nurses came and gently pulled her back into bed as she panicked. They tried to soothe her down.

Madison fought to sit back down, since she literally felt her belly spinning and twisting since Daryl gave her the news, though he didn't out right say anything to her about it. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe she didn't even notice her own body carrying . . . Her own child, and yet here it was gone already. Even if it came out of evil. This news just made everything worse for herself, mentally broke her down. Since she was still in a panic, the nurse gave her a injection through her IV, making her slowly die down and start to fight the want to sleep. She looked towards Daryl. "Don't leave me." She whispered lowly, "Please." And with that she couldn't fight it any longer before she fell into an deep sleep.

He felt he was in a panic at her reaction. He wanted to be able help her, but in fact made it worse. When she finally was able to lay down, he looked at her, was instantly at her side and holding her hand. "Never darlin' . . ." His worried face the last thing she saw before she went under. He looked at her worriedly and looked up at the nurses. "Why didn't anyone tell her about her losing a child?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's note: Reveiw! Review! Review! We loves them! lol :) Tell us what ya think! Love or hate on things! We can take critizism! By the way, I started a photo bucket for this story! :) So you can meet all the characters we do own! Even though Daryl isn't truly my idea. So . . . but thats how we picture him. :) And thats who we see for these characters. If you have problems visualizing Eddie as him, try a young Ryan Reynolds. Xp  
><span> userrasa45/library/?sort=6&page=1  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 9**_

The nurse could't say much to Daryl about Madison's current state at all, giving that he wasn't family to her but she could see how much the young man cared about her. "Her brother thought it would be best for her to tell himself, plus the doctors didn't want this to happen with her. She could have done more damage to her wounds by pulling the stitches and few staples." The older woman fixed up Madison's blanket pulling it over the sleeping red head more. "Were you the father?" The nurse asked, knowing that if he could be the father, she could give a bit more information of what happened. "She was about two months along, so it wasn't the assault that got her pregnant." Even though it was a assault from long before that did.

He was beyond angry that she found out like this. And he was the one that did it. Him and his big mouth. He knew he wasn't the father to the child she had lost, but if he said no, they wouldn't tell him shit. "Yeah . . . So what did take the baby?" He asked softly, wondering what her step father did to her, to kill it.

"Just her own shock and loss of blood, from how brutal it was. Plus she was stabbed in her lower abdomen." The nurse lightly pointed to the spot right above her left hip. "And she was lightly sliced under her breast as well. I also have an itching that ya both didn't know she was pregnant yet, just by the look on the brothers face, and her own when ya told her the news. Plus your own. So the baby most likely wasn't well cared for at first. Yeah her body would have fueled her to take in more, but she could have ignored it not knowing why. Not blaming her either, she simply didn't know that's all." The nurse shrugged a little bit, writing down on Mads' clip board about the injection. "She's a fighter, I have no clue how she was able to make phone calls with as much blood as she lost."

He cursed softly, and pushed the sting of tears back. "No . . . no one knew at all." He bit his lip. His hand came up and he began to nibble on the tip of this thumb. His head came up fast at that. "You mean if she . . . If she didn't make the call to her brother . . . she would have . . . died?" He voice became quieter, til you could hardly hear the last part. He couldn't think of the last part. Not at all. Madison was everything to him.

The nurse gave an tiny nod. "She's very lucky that her brother was with her, them being twins and all. I do have to say that since you came into this room, she has really brightened up. That's a really good thing. She is gonna need someone to help her stay positive and just be there for her while she deals with this. There will be alot of questions coming when the police get here, along with dealing with the healing process." So the nurse was really over stepping, but she could tell that Daryl really cared about the young lady much. "The doctor says its pretty impossible for her to get pregnant ever again, and if her body would try it would just reject it from how badly she was torn; won't just heal all the way."

The blood in his face fell, and it was hard to stand at the news he almost lost her. The sting of tears were so overwhelming that he couldn't keep them back anymore. His heart felt like it was almost torn from his chest. He swallowed another lump of fear down his throat. "I'll help her with anything she needs. And I'll answer as much as possible." He murmured out as hot tears coursed down his scruffy cheeks. Another lump swallowed down at the next horrible blow. He wanted to kill the fucker. Wanted to kill her step-daddy for taking that away from her. "Thank you . . . for telling me." He wiped the tears away quickly, and turned back to her. He almost lost her . . . All because of stupid fucken Brittany had to overdose. He almost wanted to kill the stupid bitch himself.

Another good hour and an half passed along with her sleeping, looking pretty peaceful in her slumber. Daryl answered as much as he could to the police officer's questions when they came, but since they didn't get alot of information, they left. Eddie had come back from the house bringing Daryl coffee and fresh pack of smokes from his stash if he needed it, along with a different shirt, since he was till half in his Peter Pan's costume. He accepted it gratefully, changed quickly, and when he came back inside the room, he found Eddie gone. But then found him sitting outside of his sisters room waiting for his overly late dad and step-mother. Edwin was also able to get Daryl up and out of the room some to check on his own son and just stretch his legs instead of sitting there 'watching paint dry' while his sister was asleep. Even if it seemed like it was pulling a tooth.

When Daryl came back from his third trip out of the room and got comfortable next to Mads was when her parents decided to bust into the room, with a nurse behind them trying to tell her father to be a little quieter since Madison wasn't the only sleeping person on the floor.

Daryl was just beginning to doze off when they came bursting into the room. He was surprised at first, not expecting this. Well he did, but not now. He wasn't ready for it.

"Who let him in here? He is the lowlife that got my daughter in this mess!" spoke, looking like he just came from some party, dressed in an pretty clean cut suit, along with his wife, a nice black cocktail like dress. "He isn't even family to us, so he shouldn't be allowed in here!" The older man rolled his eyes at Eddie. "Should have took her into the city instead of this county hospital that just lets anyone go into any of the rooms as they please." The nurse just stood there quietly allowing the twin's father to speak. "I want you out of the room! And to stay out of her life! She had such an promising future till you . . . Till this!" Edwin Jenner was very dead set on having his daughter become some very high known doctor much like his current wife, the promise he got from his daughter so she could live with them. Even if Madison wasn't very happy with the idea. "And I wanna request for her to be moved into Atlanta where I can have my doctors look after her care."

He had stood up to defend himself when Eddie came bursting in behind them. "DAD!" He practically had to roar to get his attention even, after he tried to get his attention a bunch of times. Finally the elder Jenner looked at his son. "It wasn't him that did this to her . . ." He said softly, letting that sink in.

"Ed . . . Come on now." spoke up wearing a soft face, placing an hand on his shoulder. "They're just doing they're job. She's alright here." But of course the stubborn man wasn't gonna listen.

"I don't care if he did or didn't do it. I don't want him around your sister! I haven't since he has come around the house. He'll bring her down with the company he keeps." The older Edwin spoke while looking towards the nurse. gave Daryl a small sorry face as she squeezed his shoulders. "Well go on! Get going! Or do I have to get someone to pull you out of the room? Which I wouldn't mind doing." The man growled, that Daryl bristled at.

"No!" The now awake Madison spoke up, voice a little scratchy with how dry her mouth felt. "If it was anyone I don't want in here, Daryl would be the utter last person, and you would be the very first for saying such things. Daryl is nothing but nice and treats me good." Madison mumbled, rubbing at her eyes a small bit.

Daryl growled at the small threat, his eyes a pale blue that it would match a flame on the stove. He even took a step to the elder Jenner. But it was her voice that stayed him. He looked back at her and the menace and anger faded slightly out of his eyes. He took her hand tenderly and heard the raspy-ness of her voice. He grabbed the water that sat beside her on the table. He held the straw to her lips.

Eddie then spoke up. "This guy is a loner dad. The only person he does hang out with, is her. Pathetic in my opinion, but better than the losers that I expect him to be with. And look!" His arm came up to point at the couple. "He obviously cares! Don't be blind!" He looked back to the redneck. "That bastard would do anything for her if he could."

Madison quickly sat up so she could drink the water Daryl was offering, though if it was a normal thing she would have fussed about him 'babying' her. But she did need his help as she barely had some of her motor function back from being woke up like she was. Slowly but surely she pulled back, giving his hand a small squeeze, "Thank you."

growled a little bit, looking from his son and back towards his wife. "I don't want them alone in here together. I already got one kid with his own child on the way, don't need another." His gaze fell upon Eddie now before following his wife and the nurse out of the room so they could talk to the doctor.

Eddie had even given his father a glare after that statement. He sighed, and said to him, "I'll be sticking around, so don't worry . . ." He growled out as they exited the room.

Daryl looked back and glared at the ignorant prick she had for a father. At least this one didn't abuse her and rape her. He was just to blame. Why didn't they see the damn signs after she came back from there? He wondered. He then looked to Eddie and nodded, showing his appreciation. He looked back to Mads and murmured, "No problem babe . . ." He swept her hair back out of her face, and then caressed her cheek.

After a bit, Eddie was able to get his parents to go home and get some rest, as well change out of their good clothes and well just to get them out of Madison's hair for the rest of the wee-morning hours since she was gonna be discharged later that evening. Once they was gone, Madison was pulling Daryl back up into the bed with her so she could feel just as comfortable as she did before he told her the unwanted news. Eddie also sat in a chair, in the corner flipping through some channels just trying to pass the time before he started to doze off into sleep.

"Daryl." Madison mumbled a small bit, nosing her head against his chest an little more. "Can you take me to see Noah now?" She asked in an whisper, "Please?"

He laid down with her, just happy she was relaxing now and well, alive. He held her close, but gently as if she was fragile. That she could break at any moment. He looked down at her when she said his name."I . . . I'm not sure you should be walking love." He frowned. He didn't want her to open anything or something. He kissed her as he thought of something. "Hold on . . . I'll be right back." He then slipped out of the bed and went to the nurses station. He asked a question and they nodded. He then disappeared for moment, knowing it would take them a few minutes.

He came back with two orange packages in his hands. He handed one to her with a smirk. "Just wait. . ." He murmured as they ate the Reese's cups. After a few moments, two maternity nurses wheeled in a baby incubator. He smiled and thanked them. "Hey Noah . . ." He said softly and looked over at Mads.

Madison frowned, about to protest him before he whizzed out of the room. Her whole body felt sore and just ached from sitting on her ass in the damn brick hard bed. But when he returned with food in his hands, Madison quickly took it from him, opening the package as her belly growled heavily. For she didn't have anything in her system since they went trick or treating and that was barely food to begin with.

"Why won't you at-least see if I can walk a bit Daryl? I don't wanna sit on my ass anymore." She knew he told her to wait but wouldn't be Mads if she didn't press a bit. Her eyes narrowed as two nurses walked in, pulling a large box before she noticed it had Noah inside of it. Making her heart melt all over again. "Daryl. You shouldn't have done that. We could have walked to see him." She then pulled her blankets down, swinging her legs out of the bed. She left the half eaten candy on the bed, pulling herself up by her IV bag stand. "Don't you fuss now . . . I wanna stand and move." She warned, pointing a hard finger at Daryl before shuffling over to get a better look at Noah. The moment she got to see him, she knew deep down she was gonna do everything in her power to help both Daryl and Noah make it okay. There was no damn way in hell she was gonna let him take this baby into his father's house and that was for damn sure. But then again she didn't have much say with anything, she was only the girlfriend after all. "How long does he have to be in this?" She asked looking over at him shifting her weight between legs a bit. "And I am sorry but from what I can tell, this is totally your damn son Daryl. His little nose and chin just scream you. I bet he got your eyes too."

"Not in your condition . . ." He murmured with a smile as he looked proudly down at his son. He opened his mouth to protest her getting up, but closed it quickly as she warned him. He nodded with a smirk and helped steady her shaky form. He wrapped a arm around her waist, his one hand holding her shoulder steady as she made it towards the newborn. Once there she commented on how he looked like him. He smirked as he looked down at him. He was still in awe how he created such a being. "At least three days. The longest, two weeks. Depends on how he does. On how strong he is."

Madison peered up at him, smiling at how proud he was, even if his son came into the world in the most worst way possible, but he survived and that was something to be very proud of. "Three days ain't long enough for me to set something up for you two. Cause this boy gotta be as strong as his daddy is." She spoke squeezing at his hand, holding onto his shoulder, lifting up to kiss his cheek. Madison was pretty proud of Daryl as well, knowing that a little over a month ago, he was very weary about all this, but here he was, stepping up to the plate for his child. A child that he doubted was even his own. He turned to her, surprised at her offer. He was already shaking his head. "I don't need your help love . . . Well a lawyer would be nice. But that's all I need from you . . . You just concentrate on getting better." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her temple then.

"Yes you do. Daryl I don't wanna say this and hurt your feelings but you need an place of your own to raise that baby in. Ain't no hells way am I letting it go into a house with your father. Ever." She told him getting an little over protective, but she couldn't help it. "I trust Merle being around it more than letting it go live in that house. I ain't ever forgot the day you showed up at my house, and its something I ain't ever gonna forget. I need to protect you as much as you protect me..And if that was my baby going into an household like that . . . You would put your foot down into the floor."

"I know and I'll get one. Don't you worry. Cause I ain't taking Noah anywhere near my father . . . Fuck that!" He growled out. His mouth thinned as he thought about Merle and that was a big if for him. She then brought up about that day and he looked away. God he hated that. Hated avoiding her because of that bastard. He smiled at that and nodded. "Yeah i would."

She smiled and changed the subject then. To something that made her wonder, nervous and excited. "So what you said earlier . . . Do you really love me?" She asked, lifting her brow and tilting her head slightly. "Ya never said ya loved me yet . . . Till last night."

His heart seemed to constrict at her question. He wondered if it was to soon. Or how she would react. He swallowed another lump down his throat. He looked at her once more. His pale eyes locking to her darker ones. "I do . . . How could I not Wren?" He leaned down slowly to take her lips with his own, needing to taste her then.

She shifted slightly to stand in front of him reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck using him to keep balanced, feeling her legs shake below her. "Say it again . . . Please." She whispered, leaning up to meet his lips. "I wanna hear it again."

He swallowed as a smile claimed his lips at this warmth from her. He leaned down, placing his forehead against her as he whispered, "I love you Wren . . . I think I have ever since I saw ya . . . Especially when ya started feeding me . . ." He smirked and chuckled at this.

Madison felt tears dotting her eyes, as a soft chuckle escaped up at him. "Well . . . Lot more food will come your way as long as I am around." She waited a long moment to press her lips into his again, drawing out a perfectly long kiss from him, hearing Eddie slightly scoff behind them. It wasn't till she felt outta breath before she pulled away smiling up at him. "I love you too Daryl . . . So much." She mumbled before burying her head against his chest for an hard hug.

He chuckled at this and then enjoyed the kiss. When they pulled away, he had her pressing up against him. He hugged her close as Eddie murmured, "Oh get a room . . ." He complained. "Oh wait . . . I can't let ya two do that . . . Cause something like that will happen again . . ." He pointed to the newborn as he grumbled out. He then nodded to the glaring redneck. "He's a cute baby by the way . . ." Eddie smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Might as well treat him like a damn brother.

Madison chuckled with an tiny blush shaking her head at her brothers words. "But look how cute it is . . . If Brittany could give him a cute baby, just think, what would my little red fuzzballs would look like with him.?" She blushed, hiding her face in Daryl's chest feeling a little embarrassed thinking of such things with him in the room with her. "But you really got room to talk brother dear . . . You'll be the next one dealing with this stuff."

Daryl chuckled hard at this as Eddie blushed. "Oh god, like we need more than you!" He rumbled with a smile, not reminding anyone of the circumstance of what that bastard did to her. All of them needed normal at this moment. "Yeah yeah yeah . . ." He rumbled and looked away with a smile. Daryl only shook his head with a grin and looked back to his son, his hand squeezing gently at her waist.

~~~Two Days Later ~~~

He was having a helluva time with Brittany and the bitch she called a mom. He was fighting them tooth and nail on who got to take Noah home. And he downright refused to have Brittany have him, whether if her mom was always there or not. But thanks to Mads, she had gotten him a lawyer to defend him and protect his son. His only other problem was getting a place of his own, and soon as possible.

"Oh! Don't worry about it brother! We'll all take care of the little fella!" Merle called out drunkenly with his buddies. They all cackled at that. Daryl shook his head and murmured, "No way in hell . . ." He murmured softly. His phone rang, he looked at it, afraid it was going to be Mads, and she was back at that fucker's place. That he hurt her again. It only reminded him that he still hadn't gotten through to listening to the voice mails she left him that night. His heart constricted in his chest at that thought. His cell rang again. He frowned then, saw who it was and answered with a small smile.

"Hey . . ." He answered as the rain poured down on his shitty house. In some places the roof leaked, and they had pails of buckets to catch the falling water. It was then that he heard the door knock, even though Merle and his drunken buddies laughed uproariously at another joke that was told and ignored the door. "Fuckers . . ." He growled softly and hurried across the room to the door. Another knock just before he opened the door to the cool pitch as black night. But he only saw one thing. Mads. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call ya back." He said and immediately hung up, only to pull her inside from the pouring rain. "Wren? The hell?" He asked as his hands immediately started moving over her cold as fuck arms. She looked like hell.

Madison thought getting discharged would have been the easy part but that was before finding out the rest of the bad news. Bad news that was gonna eat at her for an long time. It made her feel alot different then worrying about what others would think about the whole ordeal period. Going from carrying a life, loosing a life, and never having the chance to try again really messed with her head . . . Badly. But she had to put on a brave face for Daryl, he needed her help to make sure that Noah never ended up with Brittany . . . And she was gonna fight it tooth and nail with him.

It happened to be another night at her own house hold being broken down by her father once again because she really felt like she wasn't ready to face going to school yet. It had been two days and she still didn't feel amazing to move around, let alone worrying about carrying heavy books around a large school. It really showed Madison that he didn't care about how she felt as long as she did what he wanted, and he was really pressing her to leave Daryl almost daily. Finally she had about enough of it, going off heavily on her father before just walking out of the house.

And that's where she ended up when the rain really started to pour, on his porch knocking against the wooden frame. Part of her was scared she would find his father just there, or doing something to hurt the person she really loved. She knew at the moment she wouldn't be able to handle shit like that at all. Sniffling softly, the door opened and she looked upon his shocked face, teeth chattering as she was starting to feel frozen from her very wet clothes. "I need a place to go . . . Your the only place I got that isn't miles away like the Greene's." Madison did look like hell, eyes a little sagged out from the lack of sleep and cheeks sinking in from hardly eating much. "Don't be mad please." Her bottom lip trembled wrapping her arms around him tightly. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat not wanting to break down to hard since she could hear the laughter in the other room. Madison needed his comfort, feel his arms safely wrapped around her. Her safety net holding onto her tightly telling her it'll be okay.

He frowned at this and said, "Why didn't you call me? I would have come got you . . ." He murmured gently to her. She looked bad, and he wondered when she last ate. He then looked around at his place. He never wanted to ever bring her here. This place was trash compared to her home. Thanks to his dad and Merle and company, it was trashed. Let alone nothing was really nice. Scuffed, old, dirty, down right nasty in some places. Old crummy clothes lying about. Daryl tried to clean somewhat, but could only do so much by himself.

"Left my phone at the house and I didn't want you to come get me because you would just take me back home. I don't want to go home. I don't wanna be anywhere near that place for as long as I can. I rather be with you, and I don't even care if we went to a fucking dumpster. I just need you." Okay so the lack of sleep might have made her a bit more bitchy than normal and not forgetting that she just walked a good bit of miles from her house to Daryl's place. "I don't care what your home looks like Daryl . . . You forget, I have a mother that turns around with the same type of crowd. Just you ain't as bad." Madison slowly followed along with him walking at a bit slower pace then himself.

Daryl rested his head against the top of hers as he hugged her close. "I ain't mad . . . Well I kinda am that ya didn't call, but I'll get over it. For now, lets get ya warm. Sorry about . . . well how my home is . . ." He frowned at this as he gently led her away from the door. As he did, something he hoped wouldn't happen, did.

"Hey! Its sugartits from the farm!" Merle leered at her easily. "How are you?" His buddies all leered as well at the small wet red head.

Daryl growled out, "Piss off Merle . . ."

Merle simply ignored his younger brother. "Since ya can't have any youngin's now, you can ditch him anytime and be my bitch!" He laughed, and they all laughed. Daryl wanted to slug the bastard for that comment. It was the next one that caught him off guard. "I'm only jokin' sweetheart . . ." His tone then changed so that it seemed like he was dead sober. "If ya tell me where that bastard lives, I'll take care of him . . . No one will know what happened to the fucker . . ." He nodded, his grey eyes sincere.

She didn't really expect anything less of Merle to make some comment or scene with herself there, but nothing so fucking hurtful in her life. "How funny . . . But yet I see no bitches with you in the current moment, so I guess Daryl is one upping ya again . . . The first time being that I don't come from some strip joint like most of your so called 'bitches.'" She air quoted, uncaring of how pissed off he got with her. Madison wasn't gonna allow someone else to beat her around like her dad had been the past few days. And Merle just might be the lucky guy to meet the bitch that knows how to push a 1,000 pound animal around when it gets pushy, and shovey. "Thanks, but no thanks. Assholes long dead to me already." Madison looked up towards Daryl before back at the guys at the table. "Anymore cheap shots or can we go now?"

He understood and held her hand as he led her, but because of Merle, they had stopped. But what she said made Daryl pause, his brows rising in surprise. He had to hide back a grin, let alone a laugh. It was nice to see someone step up to him and be able to go toe to toe with him. In fact, he was beyond impressed and very proud of her in that moment.

"Damn! Your girl has teeth and claws brather!" He grinned and took a swig of his beer as if she didn't hurt him in the least with her words. "Makes me envious!" He cackled and nodded to them. "Go on! Enjoy the night!" He grinned and laughed. "We know we will!" They all joined in laughter at this.

Daryl shook his head and led her into his room, which was much cleaner than the rest of the house. "I'm impressed. And I'm sure you have his respect now too." He laughed at this.

"Merle is all bark with no bite towards me. I work on a farm with assholes like him in the past, I know how they work." She spoke as she followed him into his room. "Besides he loves you and I know he would protect something of yours if you loved it enough . . . So yeah, bark bark all he wants." Madison stood in the middle of his room feeling pretty awkward, never being inside of another boys bedroom before. Madison chewed on her lip looking down towards her feet.

"Towards you, yeah . . . You know how to deal with him. He's never truly met a woman that can deal with him til you. Now if you were a guy . . . well . . . that be a completely different story." He had to laugh hard at the next bit though. He shook his head as he began to find her some dry clothes. They weren't pretty or feminine. But they were clean and dry. "Here . . . You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a damn cold."

Madison nodded, grabbing the clothes from his hands sitting them on the edge of his bed as she slowly toed her boots off while pulling her top up over her head, doing it gentle as not to snag a stitching. It was starting to look a lot better, minus the bruising formed around the wounds and the soreness she felt. Once she replaced it with his shirt she also slipped her bra off from under it, tossing it to lay on her boots before going to remove her wet yoga pants and panties to quickly slip his boxers on. "Thanks babe." She mumbled softly glancing over at him before looking at his bed, she was sooo living tired with not being able to sleep a wink without him. Seemed like if he wasn't with her, every nightmare from the night came oozing out of the walls and just caused her to stop trying to sleep. But she also didn't feel comfortable just crawling up into his bed with out him telling her to do it either. The rain getting heavier outside didn't help much either but she felt it as . . . Calming and peaceful. "Is it gonna be okay with me here Daryl?" She paused to look up at him. "I don't wanna get ya in trouble."

When she took the clothes, he politely turned away. Even if he saw her completely naked before. She deserved her privacy. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, especially after what that fucker did to her. He looked back at her when she thanked him and smiled. She was dressed, but her creamy legs were showing and her hair was a sexy wet mess. "Yeah . . . Dad's out at the bar . . . Probably won't come home til he wakes up tomorrow. And if then, Merle will deal with him." He then climbed in bed and patted the bed in front of him. "You look tired darlin' . . . Why don't we try to sleep? It's late." His hand gently rested on her upper arm as he looked at her. She nodded and joined him, curling into him. They were asleep in minutes.

If Madison would have been asked if she slept well and answer yes, it would have been an lie, well part of a lie. While she was able to get some rest, her sleeping state was wracked with the number of nightmares replaying everything in her head, some of them worse then the real event. Poor Daryl could have had finger indents on his arm from her gripping into him yet he never woke her up for some reason. The redhead was only able to sleep till about 3 am letting herself just lay there and let the man hold onto her, sleep as much as he could, she knew he needed it more than herself . . . Plus he was just so peaceful. She laid with him till the sun started to peak out between the cool Georgia Mountains.

*Thwak* Was the loudest sound echoing in the little house as the spatula came across one of Merle's buddy's fingers. "Don't think about it!" The redhead spoke stopping his hands from snatching the loaded plate of potatoes, pancakes, bacon, and even sausage. "Daryl's plate! So back up." She turned back to the half cleaned up kitchen, flipping over another pancake bubbling up on the skillet, not to forget they was pumpkin pancakes with her own whipped topping added to them once they was finished.

It seemed like the past two days he had hardly slept any. What with dealing with Brittany, her mom, talking to his lawyer (thanks to Mads), and dealing with his brother and father, he had no time to sleep. Let alone nightmares had plagued him when he was able to sleep. He had nightmares of losing Mads. He had nightmares of losing Noah. Sometimes both. So when he had her in his arms, he finally actually rested easy, knowing she was okay and safe.

He groaned at the sound and squeezed his eyes tight. He didn't want to wake. Just wanted to lay there with . . . He sat up straight as he realized she was no longer next to him. His eyes quickly searched her out, wondering where the hell she was. "Mads?" He croaked out pathetically. He needed a drink of water, something. He cleared his throat, rubbing it as he stood and stumbled his way to the kitchen where he heard something.

Daryl's eyes widened as he looked at the somewhat cleaner kitchen. Merle was even sitting at the table and chewing on some bacon. Merle was grinning ear to ear from the slap that Madison gave to Merle's friend Heath. But he was staring at her. He then spotted his younger sibling and pointed his half eaten piece of bacon at him. "This piece of sweet ass is a keeper lil' brother! If you don't keep her, then I'm taking her!" He chuckled as he tossed the rest of the bacon in his mouth. "Hot, cooks, cleans, and can deal with you . . . you'd be stupid to let her go." His hand then quickly snatched out to grab another piece of bacon before she could smack his own fingers.

"If y'all don't fucking stop eating his food, its gonna hurt alot more then this damn spatula." Madison spat in a growl, glaring heavily at the oldest Dixon in the room, then carefully pulling the skillet from the stove and flopping the pancake down onto Daryl's picked at plate. "And I was always been taught, that to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Daryl has told me I'm kept around for my cooking anyways." She winked a little bit, nodding towards her boyfriend before pointing at the open seat. "Sit . . . Eat. You look like you haven't eaten since we went Trick Or Treating." Madison turned back to the stove, sitting the skillet down onto an non-used burner to cool down. "If you're questioning where this food came from, I forced Merle to drive me to the store this morning while you was asleep. Ya both gave me a place to stay so I returned the favor." She wiped her hands down onto the rag over her shoulder looking at all of them sitting around the table. Her face blushing at Merle's words still.

The elder Dixon just laughed and raised his brows at his brother. "And kinky too!" He chuckled heartily at that. Daryl shook his head at this with a smile on his face. His woman and brother. They were a riot together.

"How can I say no to this?" He then went over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Let alone to you . . ." He murmured softly and said next, "Thank ya darlin' . . ." He then took a seat next to his brother and dug in. He looked up at her, wondering why she wasn't eating. "And you're not eating, why?" He questioned as he shoveled in a forkful of pancake, after he doused it with heavy syrup.

Madison grinned, lightly pecking his lips, rubbing at his chest a little bit before chasing him to sit down at the table with the rest of them. "Don't thank me. I like doing this and you should know it. " She told him going to clean up some of the pancake mess she threw about the kitchen. "Honest answer?"She asked not looking at him and keeping her eye sight onto the floor in front of her feet. "Can't stomach anything down. Haven't since we left the hospital."

He looked up at her as she confessed. He sighed, his eyes growing a little hard at this. He wanted to kill the fucker who touched her, but his baby needed him. "You should try to eat. Even if its toast." He eyed her down. "Do it for me love?" Merle laughed softly, thinking his brother was fuckin' whipped.

"Listen darlin', he obviously cares about you. But you need to eat. So . . . EAT!" He growled out and pointed to some of the food.

Madison peered at them like a scolded child rubbing at the inside of her arm. "But guys . . . I really can't please." She whispered, narrowing her eyes together looking back at them both. "My stomach isn't handling food well, I just keep hydrated and I'll be fine . . . Really." The red head had a large pleading look on her face. "Don't start treating me like what I left yesterday, I need time Daryl . . . Merle . . . Let my body adjust and heal a bit more, god damn . . ." She tossed the dish towel into the sink before slipping past them to go sit out on his porch.

Daryl sighed and glared over at his brother. "Smooth . . ." He took a quick few more bites, then pushed his plate towards his brother. He went over to his toaster then, and slid two pieces of bread inside. Once they popped up he slathered both in butter, grabbed a bottle of water and went after her. He sat down beside her and bumped her shoulder gently. He handed her a piece of toast while munching on the other one. "Take two or three bites and I'll leave ya be. Please? It'll make me happy Wren . . . Just a few bites, all I'm asking . . ." His eyes looked at her pleadingly.

Madison silently wiped away the tear slipping from her eyes as she heard him slipping out the door, trying her best to make it seem like she wasn't crying . . . Again. "Ya better be the one holding my hair up when I get sick then." She growled, taking the toasted bread from him, plucking off the crust, as normal, and tossed it out so the birds could pick at it. As she started to nibble on it, her brick wall started to crack more and more. "I'm such a fucking wreck . . . I don't even understand why you wanna be with me, or even care about me." She whimpered softly, afraid to look up from her lap, to see him agree with her. "Ya have your own shit to worry about . . . I should be the last thing on your mind."

He was glad she took it as he finished off his own toast and wrapped his arm around her. "I'll hold your hair darlin' if it comes to that . . ." He pressed her close to his body as he just held her. He sighed when her depression showed. "Hey . . ." He gently turned her face to his. "I care cause I love ya Wren . . . Ya mean everything to me. Other than Noah, you're the first one I think about . . ." He leaned in and nuzzled her. "I wanna give ya something . . ." He murmured softly as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, his forehead resting against hers now.

She didn't even notice that she ate the whole piece of bread before leaning into him more, wiping more of her tears away. "Just because I love you, and you love me but doesn't give me the right to become a stressful burden on your shoulders Daryl. You of all people deserve less damn stress in your life." Her fingers lightly started to stroke along the inside of his arm, ghosting over his warm skin lightly. "I . . . I wish I was able to get over this as fast as everyone wants me to, so I can be strong for you . . . Strong for Noah." She whispered the last part. "But . . . I just can't, and I know I shouldn't pity myself, and all that junk cause it makes it worse. But its fucking hard living in that hou . . ." Her rambling came to a stop when their lips touched, making her body react differently then she figured it would, as her arm slowly wrapped around his neck, and pulled herself up closer to him, half way sitting in his lap . . . He was her comfort . . . The meek redhead pulled away from him, nuzzling her nose into his cheek. "What is it?"

"Even if you do burden me . . . Which ya don't . . . I wouldn't have it any other way love . . . And you have all the time ya need when it comes to me . . . Fuck the others . . ." He nuzzled her as he took her hand as she practically pulled herself in his lap. Smirking, his muscles bunched in his arm as he pulled her more fully onto his lap so she was now sitting in his lap. His hand rested against her hip as his other hand played with her right hand. "I wanted to give ya this since it's your birthday and not just because it's your birthday. Been wanting to give this to ya for awhile actually." He admitted with a smile, a small blush gracing his cheeks. He took a deep breath, reached into his pants pocket with some difficulty since he was sitting and she on him, but he managed to pull out something. He nuzzled her neck briefly, then murmured, "I love ya Wren . . ." He then slipped a ring on her ring finger on her right hand. A simple but pretty knotted silver promise ring. "I wanted to get ya something better, but this is all I could afford . . ."

Madison smiled lightly, "Daryl you didn't have to get me anything. I never ask for anything anyway. Just you in my life is enough." Her lips pressed against his cheek as he fumbled in his pocket and slipped the ring up onto her finger, making her heart race even more . . . So serious, so fast with them. Not that Madison would ever change it. Tears lined in her eyes again, knowing how lucky she was to have Daryl in her life, not only was he the love of her life and he was also the only best friend she could have asked for. "Daryl I don't give a fuck if it was from a damn quarter machine . . . Anything from you, means the damn world to me." She mumbled softly, in fear of her voice to start cracking but made her giggle softly. "Ya making me do the one thing that makes you nervous . . . Stop." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks before pressing her lips into his own again.

"I wanted to get ya something." He murmured and kissed her cheek as he held her close. He chuckled as she said about the quarter machine and his blush deepened slightly. "Quarter machine is not good enough for my girl . . ." Grinning, he kissed her back, kissing her deeply. Once they pulled apart he kissed away the rest of her tears, then trailed kisses down to her neck.

But before anything else could happen a rumble came from behind them. "Either get a room, or have an audience . . . I don't care." Merle chuckled out as he looked them both over.

"Shut up." Madison blushed moving to hide her face into Daryl's shoulder, thanks to Merle's little comment. Ugh, he had such an way of ruining an good moment, and knowing that he would always do it as long as he was hanging around his little brother. "I guess I gotta let you take me home now? I'm pretty sure my dad is about to have a cow since I just left on him last night." Madison sighed as she pulled away slipping up out of his lap now that Merle was joining them.

Merle chuckled harder at their embarrassment, knowing he lived to embarrass his brother. He moved away to go get more food as Daryl frowned at this. "I could take ya to the Greene's instead if ya like?" He asked. "I wouldn't take ya if I had a bunch of shit to do . . ." He said with a frown. When she said about home, he took her home, only wanting to wrap her up in a sweet cocoon if he could. But alas he couldn't. It was another two days later that he would see her again. Because of her actually. Again. This time he wasn't the one to open the door though.


	10. Chapter 10

(Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! Sry it's been awhile, been busy thanks to the holidays and stuff. But I wanted to get this out to you guys before I got to crazy busy again! So here it is! Some FLUFF! 3 Xp remember to tell us what ya think! And if you have an idea for Daryl and Mads, let us know! We may just do it! :) I also heard that my photo bucket link didn't work, so I'mma try again. Just delete the space in between the s36. and photobucket. but also the space between photo bucket so it should work then! Hopefully! :) But otherwise, enjoy the story and enjoy the holidays!

s36. photo bucket/user/rasa45/library/?sort=6&page=1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )

_**Chapter 10**_

The door opened in front of Madison that had a bunch of things for Daryl's son. Merle told her where his new place was and so she had come over to visit. Looked like a nice apartment building, in a nice neighborhood actually. The door opened, only to reveal a young woman. A woman that was a few years older than her actually. Her reddish brown hair was tied up in a ponytail as she looked at the redhead at her door. She smiled sweetly as Mads looked at her with confusion. "You must be Mads! Come in! Daryl told me so much about you! He's on the phone by the way, talking to the hospital. They're about ready to release Noah." Brena urged the redhead in with a smile. "I know it may be weird for you, for your boyfriend moving in with me, but I see him only as a brother." She smiled real big. "But you are welcome here anytime ya want."

Madison struggled to keep the bags in her arms as she lent against the door frame knocking against the door with her boot. Since the last time Madison snuck away to Daryl's father's place she had been doing alot better, of course there was a few complete break downs here and there, also the lack of good sleep helped with that. Madison just put her full focus on helping Daryl and Noah out more then worrying about herself as well as working her ass off when she went up to the Greene farm; everyday almost all day if she could. Madison also hadn't been back to school since that horrible weekend, not that Daryl needed to know that.

But when the door open to show an woman behind it Madison swore she got the wrong place making her hike her head back to read the numbers on the door. The taller and older girl ushered her inside without even allowing Madison to give an little fight in protest; still feeling like she was at the wrong apartment. Daryl never talked about his friends with Madison, nor had she gotten the pleasure to meeting them ever. "Excuse me for being a little cut off at the moment, but I don't even know who you are?" Madison questioned trying not to sound like a complete bitch. "Daryl don't ever talk about his own friends when we're together . . . I was starting to think I was his only friend for a bit."

Brena had the grace to blush at that. "I'm sorry . . . I'm Brena, Brena Milton." She smiled and would have shook Madison's hand, but she was overloaded with stuff for Noah. "I'm sorry! Let me help you!" It was then that Brena began to pull things out of the redhead's arms, easing the weight off of her. "Other than me and you . . ." Brena looked around to see if Daryl was around. "He doesn't have friends . . . Hell if it weren't for him saving me out of a bad situation . . . He probably wouldn't have me . . ." Brena said gravely. She tilted her auburn head down a hall, signaling to follow her.

She led them both into a small to medium sized bedroom. "I used to use this room as my study, which hardly had anything except a bookcase and my computer desk and stuff, but since Daryl has Noah now." She smiled. She began to set things down where the rest of the baby stuff was. Some of it was in the process of being put together, and others not so much. "Daryl's trying to get things ready, but . . . Well Brittany and her mother are making it VERY difficult. That's who he's on the phone with now."

Madison frowned a bit, feeling a bit sad that Daryl didn't have much of anyone outside of Brena, and herself; not forgetting when Merle could put his shit together and help his baby brother. But in the same way Madison was in her own boat with Daryl as her only true best friend, not counting the Greene's, since they was like more true family to her. She was quiet as she followed Brena down the hallway and into the old study now turned Noah's bedroom. "I tried to give him his own place . . . There is a loft at the farm we work at, was very fine with allowing Daryl to live there but . . ." Madison shrugged a small bit, sitting the bags down before pushing her hands into her pockets.

Chewing on her lip she stepped into the room more. "Well . . . Lets give him an hand huh? No need to stress him out twice as much about the room being unfinished." Madison kept her thoughts about Brittany and her mother to herself. "I also don't feel like going home so soon . . . If ya don't mind me sticking around?" Madison shrugged her jacket off as well, as she pulled her even longer locks of red hair from off her shoulders.

"He told me about that . . . He said he already felt like he owed you enough. With me . . . well . . . this is my chance to repay him." She smiled and shrugged. "Daryl likes Hershel but didn't want to be in debt with him, ya know? And plus with him working and such . . . who would watch the baby. With living with me, I can. It's the least I can do for him." She started toying with the half finished crib. "I don't mind at all hun! You can come over anytime ya want . . . Not like I have anything to do other than work and sit on my ass . . ." She chuckled to herself.

Madison chuckled, "Well if he was livin' on the farm, I wouldn't have to work so much and well ya know . . ." She giggled softly, giving a screw a tight turn into its resting place, helping Brena get the railing on the side. "I think I put enough time on that farm to get at-least an years worth vacation." After that comment, Madison went silent to focus on building the crib right, since it was alot more complicated then she thought it would be. "Crazy to think that in a few months I'll have to be doing the same thing for my brother, and my soon to be niece. Cause hell will freeze over if I let her mother have her. Swear that girl's knees have never met in her life."

She laughed softly at this and continued to build up the crib. Brena didn't expect the next baby bit, but couldn't help but laugh hard at what she said about her brother's . . . girl. "Oh my god . . . she's that bad?" Brena shook her head. "What did your brother see in her? Just an easy lay?" She shook her head again. "Men . . ." She said sadly. "That's kinda what happened to me when Daryl helped me out. I wasn't pregnant, but I was in a bad relationship that . . ." She sighed. "The bastard was manipulating me and . . . kinda abused me . . . Daryl got me out of it. If it wasn't for him . . ." She looked up at Mads, "I don't know where I would be . . . Let alone I'd be someone I'm not." She sighed. "He's a good man. Don't lose him. He deserves someone like you." She smiled. The affection in her voice was sincere. But not the affection you would hear from a crush, but a sisterly love. "From what I hear from him, you deserve him too."

Madison sighed softly, "My brother was really in love with her for an while, though he didn't see her like I did. I knew she was getting at him because well . . . With my step mother working at the CDC as well as my father working in the same department, we got money . . . And she was so awful. So many mind games and everything else till I finally had enough of it. She used to hack into his shit and everything just to see who he was talking to, and just try to control who he was. Yes my brother is into women, and well . . . Woman are into him. Thats just how Eddie is, but he was really thinking this girl was the 'one'." Her eyes rolled an bit. "Let me say this, she was like Brittany but with out the hardcore drugs bit." Madison said that under her breath in case Daryl would come in . . . She didn't wanna cause more shit.

Once the crib was finally standing on its own, Madison smiled at how well they got it together, and it was a pretty nice crib. "Oh, don't say that . . . Daryl deserves so much better then myself. I feel like I am just extra baggage on him since the night Noah was born. He is gonna kill himself worrying about the both of us, even if I tell him I'm fine." Though she really wasn't. There was a blush on her face looking into her lap. "I feel like, I take him for granted sometimes ya know. We're never apart and I just feel like I push all of my shit onto his shoulders and look to him to fix it, even if I fight so hard not too."

Brena made a face as Madison told her all about the crazy bitch. She shook her head. "Damn . . . That really sucks. Now that she's pregnant, she's really gonna suck you guys dry of money . . ." She continued to shake her head. "Fucken crazy bitches . . . One of the reasons why I hardly have female friends . . . But I can already tell, you and me will be friends." She smiled at this. She then frowned at Mads's confession. "Oh don't think like that . . ." Brena went over to her and squeezed Madion's arm. "Daryl loves you . . . You are no burden to him. Not at all. And if there was burden . . . Daryl can take it. He always could. Those broad shoulders could hold anything I think!" She chuckled at this. "Even this bulshit with Brittany and her mom . . ." She shook her head. "But thank god he's just as stubborn and bullheaded." She grinned.

"Well my parents had my brother go in to court with her and make up an agreement that all the money would go into a fund for the baby only. Thankfully she has like, a set limit, unless she goes to my brother to get more, which he is finally smart enough not to do, unless the baby really really needs it." Madison pulled herself up off the floor and returned a smile at Brena as she reassured her about her own fears, but it didn't mean she wouldn't think about them, but she giggled away though. "Extremely bullheaded." She agreed shaking her head just as Daryl stepped in the door way.

It was at this time that Daryl made his appearance. He was about to say something to Brena when he saw Madison. He blinked back his confusion, smiled and said, "What are you doin' here darlin'?" He stepped forward and reached for her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips

"Well," She paused a moment to return the kiss he gave her. "I told you I had this stuff to give you, and Merle gave out your secret location." Madison turned a few steps away to show him the bags of baby stuff she had bought for Noah. "I got anything I could find that would match your theme, as well as got him some clothes, and whatever else that I could think of and maybe you wouldn't have." She chuckled softly, rubbing his arm to show she was teasing. It was gonna be easy to tell that Madison would be spoiling this baby just as much as everyone else, maybe twice as much to just rid that feeling of loosing what could have been her own. "I think I have some more coming in that I got offline but that stuff wont fit him yet anyways." She laid her hands onto her hips looking from Brena and back to Daryl. "So when do we get him home?"

Brena was laughing softly when Mads threw in her own bulheaded. She bit her lip and felt happiness swell up inside her seeing them together. They really deserved each other. She could immediately see that Daryl was happier . . . easy going even. Jealousy threatened to consume her but she stomped it down quickly. She'll get her own love in time. She'd just have to wait to find Mr. Right. "Yeah? When do I get to meet the lil sweet cheeks?" Brena giggled softly.

"Figure Merle would spill the beans . . . I wanted to surprise ya . . ." He looked around and said lamely, "Surprise!" He smirked and looked down at Mads. "Oh god . . . What all did ya get?" He asked with a grin. He then looked at both girls. "He's coming home tomorrow." He grinned, even though his nervousness could be seen in his face. "Which means I need to get this bedroom finished."

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~

"Man, I feel like I put in a fulls day work at the farm." She chuckled as she stretched out against Daryl on the couch tossing her pizza crust into the open, half eaten box pizza. "But just like work, this was well earned and rewarding." She smiled, curling up once more with the back of her head pressed against Daryl's arm and her legs dangling over the arm of the small couch. "Are ya sure its alright if I stay here?" She asked looking over at Brena. "I don't wanna impose, or make it feel all awkward some how."

Brena and Daryl both chuckled at this. Brena had given up on just eating three slices of pizza and well, Daryl was still shoveling it in as they watched The Dark Knight Rises. It was on TV and it was more background as they chatted and ate. "Oh you're fine! Like I told you before girl, you are more than welcome to come over or stay!" Brena smiled at her. She liked her. She truly was special.

Daryl grinned nodded at Mads and kissed her temple leaving a greasy kiss. "See?" He rumbled out as he half paid attention to the TV screen.

Madison made an groan as he kissed her forehead quickly wiping the grease away and onto her jeans. "Nice Daryl . . . Trying to make me break out?" She teased, poking him against his chest pulling his free arm around her a bit more so she could sit deeper into the cushion. Just like Brena, Madison herself wasn't really paying attention to the movie but Daryl seemed to be blocking them out so that he could watch the movie which had her chuckling softly.

Brena yawned and stretched. "God what time is it?" She looked at the clock on her wall and was dismayed to see it was already nearly 11pm. "God, I got work at six am." She groaned. "I'mma hit the sack guys. Mads, make yourself at home. Mi casa is su casa." She got up and strode into her bedroom after grabbing a reese's cup from the freezer and a cup of Kool-Aid. The door closed gently as she prepared herself for bed.

"Ah work . . . I miss getting up for work so much." The redhead chuckled looking over at Brena as she would stand up. "Always home as long as I got this." Her hand flew back, grazing her knuckles against Daryl with an smile, he was her only form of comfort to her since of home. "Thank you." She called out to her with an smile.

Daryl looked down at Mads then. He smiled. "Alone at last." He grinned at this, kissing her temple once more, his thumb caressing little no sense symbols over her skin on her arm.

"Yes alone to drift off into a very heated sleep." She smirked, turning into him, hiding her face into his chest. She laid like that for quiet a few long minutes pushed up against him, eyes shut almost like she did pass out on him until she peaked her eyes open and looked at him. "Ya nervous love?" Madison pondered as she grabbed his hand and lacing their fingers together.

He grinned at this and pulled her in closer as she snuggled in more. Daryl had listened somewhat to their girl talk, knowing they needed to bond. Brena was always a secretive thing, but it seemed like with the right people, she blossomed like a flower. Wren was one of those people. Which only made him love her more. For Brena needed a friend . . . well a girl friend. For the only friends she truly ever had, were all guys. And one of them got so damn close that he nearly abused her and fucked her over for good. At least men were blunt and truly to the point. Where most women weren't. It was why Brena was so guarded around women. You couldn't really tell with her being so kind and out going, but when ya got right down to it, alot of people hardly knew Brena at all. Even her family. Especially her family.

"You're very welcome . . ." He kissed her knuckles as they went to graze him. His brow went up at her teasing though. "Heated sleep?" He waited as she pretended. Even though he liked it cause she was only cuddling into him even more. He swallowed at her question when she did reveal she was indeed awake. "Yeah . . . I'm afraid I'll fuck up . . ." His hand tightened around hers as he took a drink of his orange soda.

"Heated yes . . . Cause you're always so fucking hot and warm, many reasons why I hate going home to my cold bed." She mumbled, nuzzling into his chest a little before sitting up more pressing her forehead against his cheek. Madison could pick up how he was feeling since he was granted full custody of his son and she could understand the feeling. He was gonna have to raise this baby alone at a young age. Though he wasn't really alone, Madison would never allow him to raise it with out her help. Her hand raked along his other cheek, moving to rest in his hair, tangling her fingers into his locks. "I won't let you. I promise you I won't ever let you fuck up. Cause I always be here with you and always be here to help you. Because I love you Daryl, and well . . . I also love Noah as much as I do you. You both mean everything to me."

He chuckled at that and held her closer to him. Daryl closed his eyes when she nuzzled into him and breathed her in. He felt . . . better than he felt in a long time. As if . . . well free. Even if he was nervous as fuck about Noah. But he felt like he was right where he needed to be in life. He felt like he was actually going somewhere. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. "I won't hold ya to that, cause I know I'll disappoint ya at some point. Let's just hope it won't be to bad." His hand then cupped her cheek as he leaned into to kiss her to silence whatever she was gonna say next. He kissed her slowly . . . tenderly, showing how much he loved her with his mouth. "You both mean everything to mean as well." He said roughly when he pulled back.

Her soft lips pushed back into his own, keeping her own blues closed till they parted once again, leaving her heart rushing so quickly that she could hear it ringing in her ears. "I think that the only way we will ever part is if you tell me to get the fuck out." She smiled at him, the tip of her own nose rubbing onto his. "Also I don't need you to hold me to it. Someone that needs us, does. And I am gonna make it the best promise I could ever keep." Madison pecked his lips again before standing slowly grabbing his hand to follow.

He grinned at this and said, "Which I would never do . . ." His thumb caressed her chin and jawline, just staring in awe at her. He nodded and rose, eager to have her in his arms once more. He turned the tv off quickly and led them to his bedroom. Since he only started moving his stuff in, it was just his bed, which seen better days, a horrible looking dresser and a few boxes. Thing was, Daryl didn't have anything else to bring over. Everything else was trash. He just needed to unpack. He closed the door gently and sat down. He looked down at the ratty old blanket on the bed and decided he needed to get new bed sheets and everything. Anything that reminded him of his old home, really needed to go.

Madison started to wiggle out of her jeans as he shut the door. "Don't worry . . . I didn't forget to spoil you as well, just . . . Order is backed up, so not sure when it will show up." She smiled, reaching under her shirt to mess around a few seconds before getting her bra off which made her sigh happily, shuffling over to plop down onto his bed, not wasting a single moment to lay against it, snuggling her head into the cool pillow. "Finally get some sleep again." She mumbled curling in an slight ball.

His brow lifted at this. "The hell ya get me?" He asked softly as he watched her push her jeans down, then struggle to get her bra off. The way she was wiggling made her quite sexy but also cute somehow. He smiled as she practically threw herself in bed. He shook his head and pulled off his own jeans and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. He slid in next to her and spooned against her, pulling her tight into his hard body. He grumbled as he tried to unfold her body so she was skin to skin with him. "You don't need to be a ball tonight . . ." Once she lay into him, he covered them with the blanket. "Good night Wren." He rumbled and kissed the nape of her neck, his arm holding her tight to him.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"And now we have finally made it to the hospital!" Madison spoke in a happy tune, glancing up towards the large building as she followed slowly behind Daryl, making sure to get it ALL onto her little video camera before taking the focus back onto Daryl; who had the look of he was already sick of all the camera shit since she had started since he woke up that morning. As well as the countless fucking photos she took with him while they was waiting to go. At first he put up with it, but slowly his smiles started to fade and fade. Though her excuse always made it so he never took her camera's away from her, because they needed to document this day! Getting to finally touch Noah, and also bring him home, totally a day worth having memories of!

Madison jerked forward a bit as Daryl gave her a small hard pull on her jacket sleeve with a growl as he slipped his arm around her waist, so that she wouldn't get to distracted with her 'blasted stupid' video camera. The girl smirked, turning the camera onto Daryl before turning it at herself as she walked. "Noah . . . Your father is getting very grumpy with me, when you finally watch this, ask him why he was such a grumpy wolf." She grinned into the camera, before respectfully turning it off till they was in the private room.

At first, he found the camera amusing and kinda cute. But the closer they got to the hospital and seeing Noah, made him all the more nervous and his thoughts. All he could think of was, would he be a good enough father? Would he take care of him right? Would he . . .? The questions never ended as his mind betrayed itself. But he didn't want to ruin Wren's fun either. He loved her, and loved seeing her happy, even if he exactly wasn't.

He carried the car seat into the hospital, along with the set of clothes Noah would wear coming home. Heart hammering in his chest, they rode the elevator up to the maternity ward, walked down the hallway to the nursery, then finally into a private room where little Noah lay in his crib thing they had. A nurse and doctor even greeted them as they came in. "Hello Mr. Dixon." Doctor Sanders said warmly with a smile. "Noah is ready to go home."

Madison gave his arm a strong squeeze as they was going up the elevator and walking down the narrow hallway before finally inside of Noah's room. It was gonna be just fine, because she knew deep down that Daryl was already the best father she could ever picture for their chi . . . For Noah. "Oh I'm sure we're ready to have him home."Madison smiled, answering the doctor as she peered over the man's shoulder, seeing Noah laying out in the open . . . Already making small tears gather up in her eyes. Just great.

This was just a HUGE moment for Daryl, which made the emotions just swell up inside of her since this was a moment she was able to share with him. A moment they might not have, if it wasn't for Noah and that thought had her frowning slightly. Pulling the small blue camera from her pocket she flipped the screen open and pressed the button, able to do all of it with him really knowing or drawling his attention from the moment and his own emotions. They both would regret not having this moment to relive and watch, or just have the memory of it live.

Daryl felt his chest constrict at the sight of his son. His heart was hammering away like crazy as his thoughts ran wild, even though he couldn't understand any of them at this moment. He licked his lips, afraid he would do something wrong. Like always. "Thank you . . ." He murmured as if in a daze. Biting his lips together briefly, he stepped forward. Stepping into the new world of adulthood and fatherhood. A new life. For his son.

He swallowed and reached for the tiny life swaddled up in that hospital blanket all babies get put in. His large hands took in Noah's body, his fingertips holding the head easily so it wouldn't hurt the baby. Once in his hands, Daryl immediately pulled him into his large frame, as if protecting him. Noah only stirred slightly, his dark blue eyes peeking out at his father. He made a little whine, then quieted down. Daryl couldn't help the emotion that welled up inside him as he held him. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Something warm and wet ran down his cheeks as he held his boy close, hardly noticing he was crying. He was holding something good, something that he created, that he already promised that the little boy he held in his arms would have a better life than he did.

Madison silently shut the door after the nurse and doctor left them alone to allow Daryl to finally have his bonding moment with his son, even she herself stayed back and kept silent. Her fingers wiped away the tears that was also coming from her eyes, stopping them before they could get her cheeks wet. But the second that Daryl really started to let himself go, it seemed like her own tears wouldn't stop rolling like a crashing wave. Not forgetting how much of a miracle it was for Noah to be alive, and fought so strong to stay alive. Noah was a true blood pumping Dixon, and nothing would make Madison think other wise.

It seemed like hours had past even if it was only a few good long minutes before Madison placed the camera onto the desk; forgetting to close it, and closed the gap between herself and the boys. Her arms slowly circled around from behind him, pulling herself in till her cheek pressed into his back, her slim limbs holding him tightly, supporting him . . . Becoming the anchor he needed. "I'm here." She whispered softly, holding him stronger between her arms.

Daryl practically forgot about Madison being in the room as he held his son. He just lost himself with the fragile life he held so close. And it indeed felt like forever as he held him. He almost started when he felt her arms wrap around him, because he forgot about her. He smiled though when she tightened her grip on him. He swallowed and slid a hand free from the boy and took her hand that rested on his stomach and held tight. "I love ya Wren." At that moment, his voice was husky, full of emotion. For his heart was in his throat as everything he held dear, was right there.

Her fingers laced between his, giving them a squeeze once more. "I love you too baby." She pecked along his shoulder blade, lifting up on her toes so that she could peer over at Noah, smiling through her tears. Noah was looking up at his father with his small fingers grabbing along his chin trying to get them into his mouth, but he was so busy focused on his father that he kept missing the prize. "Don't worry kid . . . I'm sure you'll land your dad's talent in aim soon." She croaked out softly, not wanting to sound like an giant cry baby. Her lips pressed on the side of Daryl's neck as she kept staring at the little boy.

He felt her kiss even through his clothes and his heart grew even warmer and somehow brighter. He saw the baby's questing fingers and smiled. He even opened his mouth some, catching them and nibbled very gently. Noah's lips quirked up as his fingers wiggled some more. His hand then retreated to feel his scruff once more. Daryl couldn't help but grin at him.

Madison quickly pulled herself from behind Daryl sliding over to the desk to grab her video camera up from the desk, a camera that a profession photographer would use. "Don't stop yet." She mumbled, sliding up behind them once more, getting the perfect angle from over Daryl's shoulder to capture this moment for them.

His heart beating hard, he slowly and reluctantly set Noah back down. He then turned around to capture Madison's lips. It was a deep passionate kiss, one that shown how deeply he felt about her. About this moment. When he pulled away, his heart was in his eyes and his lips already drawing up into a very shaky but confident grin.

She captured quite a few shots of them before he would place Noah back down onto his crib. "Wait, what ar . . ." She was cut off by his rough lips pressing into her own, quickly making her melt against him . . . As damn always. The kiss was a deep connection that was surely something they would never be able to crawl out of again, the kiss that felt like it sealed their fate together. When he finally pulled back, she looked up at him breathless and a huge blush across her cheeks. "Now . . . Lets get him ready, and spring him freee!" She smiled pecking the tip of his nose. "Be alot better to cuddle on him at home."

His grin grew wider at the dazed look on her face. He loved it, knowing how much his kiss undid her. His hand cupped her cheek, caressing that blush. With what she said next, he couldn't help but laugh. It also broke the intense connection that was happening between them at that moment. He was still laughing as she grabbed up the small bag that held Noah's clothes and stuff. "Yeah . . ."

"Laughing are we?" She questioned with a smirk, holding out the baby clothes. "Then how about ya dress your son?" Though the plan would work as much if Noah wasn't a fussy dresser, but whom at that age didn't want to be cold and naked either, so he was crying his head off! As she handed him off the clothes she lent in again pressing her lips into his own, not wanting to stop kissing on him now. Not wanting to loose the connection wanting to keep it as long as they could.

He grinned and rumbled out, "Laughing at springing him free!" He chuckled and took the clothes. He was leaning towards his son, pulling the blanket off him when she kissed him. He grinned and kissed her back, his heart warming instantly. He looked at her briefly, his pale eyes intense as they locked onto her own dark blue ones. He then proceeded to change his son, and change a dirty diaper as well, making Daryl make a face. After a dry diaper and five minutes later, Noah was dressed and getting quite fussy. "I know! I know . . . I'm sorry." Daryl picked him up trying to comfort the child.

Madison rested against the crib watching him, keeping quiet unless he would ask for her help, which he never did. "See? Don't doubt yourself mister." She poked at his shoulder speaking over Noah's fussy moment, giggling as he would make a hard ninja like kick. "Mmmhmm yes. That is gonna be amazing at like 3 in the morning." She teased slipping the bag over her shoulder once more.

He laughed softly at this, but only looked at her with pained eyes as Noah continued to cry. In fact, was getting louder at this moment. "Okay . . . help . . . " He grumbled with a frown. He already hated the crying, but he would deal. Just like any other parent. God, he hoped Brena wouldn't be to . . . upset over the squawking.

That's when she froze up, herself looking at the floor with semi-big eyes feeling her own stomach flop around in nerves. Yes Madison was good with babies, thanks to the few baby sitting jobs she done, but this wasn't just some baby . . . This was Noah! "Okay then." She mumbled, sitting the bag into the chair once more, stepping over to them both. "Let me see." Madison was shocked that she was able to keep her hands from shaking as she softly took the crying baby from his father, shifting Noah till he was cradled safely in her arms, before starting to rock on her hips side to side. Biting at the inside of her lip, since Noah wasn't really feeling any calmer and making her brain crank around until it struck her. Slowly but surely the redhead started to hum a random tune, hoping that the calming sound would soothe Noah.

He saw the slight shake in her hands, let alone the look on her face. She was terrified as well. It kinda eased his own fears. He smiled as she began to rock him, even if it didn't seem to help. Not until she began to hum. He smiled and looked at her, his heart once more bursting in his chest. He looked around for a moment, but didn't see it. So Daryl reached in her bag and found it. He pulled out the camera and began filming her as Noah quieted down.

Madison drew in some air to let out a long breath of air as she hummed along, running her finger along the back of the baby's hand, smiling at how small his fingers were . . . His whole hand! Madison held him up closer towards her head, nuzzling her nose against his warm cheek before even kissing against it a few times, letting a few tears stray before Daryl could pick up on them. Hell she forgot he was even in the room as she had her own moment of holding and cuddling the sweet little baby until she caught the light of the camera. "No! I look like crap Daryl, turn it off." She whined softly, slowly moving over to him to cover the lens. "This video is about him, and his daddy . . . Not some random girlfriend that his dad has!"

His heart turned over seeing this. Madison would make a great mother some day with their kids. His heart stuttered at that thought, and then ached at that simple reminder of what that bastard did to her. Anger pulsed briefly inside of Daryl but he pushed it aside. But then Mads finally noticed he was filming. He grinned and kept going. "You're beautiful . . . and you are not just a random girlfriend, so shush . . ." He returned with a growl, but still held that grin on his face.

Madison blushed with a small smile. "Oh stop." She said under her breath, looking back down at Noah as he grabbed onto her finger to hold it as he closed his dark blue eyes to take another much needed rest. "Okay, so I'm not random, but I am just the girlfriend." She stuck her tongue out at him before nodding to the carrier. "Lets get him in there and take him home. Which . . . I think we need to tell Brena to have a extra spot at the table cause . . . I'm never leaving as long as I have this there." She looked down at the now sleeping baby boy.

He grinned and nodded. Laughing softly, he turned off the camera, then went over to her and kissed her soundly. "You're a natural love." He murmured. He almost wanted to say to her, that he wanted her to be Noah's mom. Or how he wished she really was. He couldn't help but think or feel it. But something made him keep it back. He didn't want to upset or embarrass her or something. Maybe it still was to early? And so he kept his mouth shut. He got everything ready and took Noah from her and set him in the carrier gently, so not to wake him and buckled him in. He made small noises that made Daryl smile. He picked up the carrier, took Mads's hand and they left the hospital, and to Daryl's apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Sorry it took so long! Holidays was . . . good, stressful and chaotic. lol Hope you all had a good one! :) But here is the next chapter! Hope ya like the fluff! Again, tell us what ya think! or give us more ideas! We welcome more ideas! :) so review please! Oh! And tell us what ya think of our photobucket! :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<br>_**Chapter 11**_

After the hospital Madison had Daryl drive by her house real fast so that she could grab a bag of things to wear for the rest of the , so she was gonna skip two days of school, maybe three if she could get away with Monday, to help Daryl out for the weekend. Plus Noah was the most adorable excuse to use, though really Madison wasn't ready to head back into the high school . . . Not ready to face them asshole kids. Madison was lucky her parents was barely ever home, and Edwin was fine with it; as long as she promised to start going back soon.

"Home sweet home." She grinned, walking before Daryl so she could get the door open, letting him walk past with the squawking baby carrier. "Yeah I'd be crying if I was stuck in there to kid." She pouted, sitting her bag down onto the chair looking from the red faced Noah and towards Daryl.

Noah was fine in the car . . . til it stopped. And it seemed forever when Mads finally got back with her damn bag. He hated the crying but endured it. He didn't get him out, only knowing by the time he got him out, Mads would have been back by then. But after his car started moving again, Noah was fine once more after a few whimpers and whines here and there. But once that car stopped moving and shut off, he was screaming once more. Daryl's eyes were wide with annoyance as he desperately tried to rock the carrier and comfort his child. This was starting out worse than he thought, he thought glumly.

"Daryl your silent. He don't like it." Madison moved over to him now, biting at her lip. "It seems to sooth him better if you try talking to him or something. Like at the hospital." Her finger grazed over Noah's hand, frowning as he was so unhappy at the moment with them. "When did the nurse last feed him? He could be hungry too."

He pressed his lips together tightly, not even sure where to start with talking and soothing his child. "Uhh . . . Why don't you try to soothe him? And I go fix up a bottle?" He asked with a grin and set the carrier down. It was a good thing he went grocery shopping the other day. He had grabbed some formula so he would have it when Noah came home. He read the directions quickly as he grabbed what he needed. Bottle, nipple, and purified water. Following the directions, he made the bottle and returned to them with it, shaking it up to mix it.

Madison chuckled as she sat down onto the couch carefully taking the baby out of the carrier to hold in her arms sitting with her legs crossed under her. "Daryl, whatta ya gonna do when I ain't here?" She questioned watching him retreat to the kitchen. "You need to find something that you can do to sooth him, cause ya know, he will have moments of just plain . . . Crying." Noah seemed to settle down to just whimpering once he was propped in her lap looking up at Daryl as he was shaking up his bottle. Once it was finished, she held her hand out to take it from him fixing Noah with her other arm to sit up better before getting him to quickly take the nipple. "Yeah . . . Like your dad when it comes to food."

"I'll watch and learn from you . . ." He remarked with a smile as the baby quieted with the bottle in his mouth. "Thats much better . . ." He murmured as he sat down next to her. He looked at Noah, then back to her. "You're a natural darlin' . . ." He kissed the corner of her mouth then. "Thank you love . . . for everything . . . You truly are amazing."

Madison chuckled a bit, twisting a little bit so she could lean into him, nosing her head against his neck. "I don't think so, just what I learned from baby sitting for people in the past. I ain't never been with a baby this young or little before, but close enough I guess." She was silent for a moment. "I also really like babies too, wait no . . . I love babies." She chuckled,"And if my dad is still so head strong about me being some kind of a doctor . . . I would work with babies." Madison made a small frown, hidden from his eyes, since she wasn't the happiest person about how her father was dictating what she should do in her life. "Don't thank me. This is what people do when their in love right?"

His small smile turned into a big one when she got close to him to nuzzle him. Daryl chuckled when she said about how she loved babies. He nuzzled her back then, "I guess so . . ." He grinned and then looked down at Noah. He was drinking away, his dark blue eyes staring up at the both of them. Regarding them quietly as they talked. Daryl smirked and reached out to cup his little head, to feel how soft and amazing he was.

Madison pecked at his cheek a few times helping herself pick up her mood once more before tucking the bottle away from Noah, which owned her a heavy puff of air as he became angry about the lack of warm milk going into his belly. "Hold this." She handed the bottle back his way before tucking Noah up over her shoulder and lightly started to pat on his back. Once the baby gave a nice burp, she looked towards Daryl. "How about you try it now?" She asked, twisting so she can face him in the couch. "Its not hard, just gotta make sure he dont drink it to fast."

He couldn't help but love her with the help she was giving him, let alone the attention she was giving him at the same time. Heart beating hard he nodded, when she offered. "Alright . . ." He rumbled and gently took the baby. Once Noah was in the croak of his arm, he offered him the nipple. He took it eagerly and started sucking it down quickly. Smirking, Daryl looked over at Mads in triumph.

Madison smiled at him, quickly kissing against his lips. "See! Ain't that hard. And by the time I have to leave, I will find every song he likes and teach them to you." She joked before pecking his lips again. Yeah, so she was settling into this a little quicker then what she had ever thought and enjoying it alot more then what she pictured as well; even more so since she lost her chance to earn this feeling with a child of her own . . . But Noah was close enough, when it was time for that point to feel acceptable to be the baby's mom. "I do have to say, even if there is small ears in the room, the daddy look on you is VERY sexy. I guess I'll have to make sure to like tag ya with something when you boys have to go out alone. Ain't no woman gonna be eyeing my boys." She giggled, feeling her face getting red. She was silent again taking in the sounds of Noah having his bottle and just enjoying the moment with them alone. "Promise me something?" She asked wrapping her hand around his arm, rubbing her fingers gently against his warm skin.

"Yeah I guess so . . . and you better!" He chuckled softly. He took in how Noah was, and how Mads was all aglow with this. He smirked as she said he looked sexy. "Never thought I was sexy . . . but who am I to dissuade you?" He smirked at this. "Let alone, he had no idea what we're talking about . . . He just knows its noise." He then quieted and enjoyed them both. He truly did love them. He noticed her red cheeks and chuckled again. "Can't wait to see that!" He looked back down at Noah and noticed his eyelids starting to droop. "Hmm?"

"Suck up that feeling of failure that ya got in there," She lightly placed her finger against the side of his head. "And listen to this feeling you got here." She moved down to his heart. Madison licked over her lips, taking her hand to rest on his arm again. "There is a difference between what you think you'll become then what you are now. And its love baby. You love your son, so you wanna do good by him, and that love will be what keeps you from becoming that thing you fear."

He didn't expect what she said next and just looked at her. "I can't promise that. But what I can promise, is that I will try . . ." He rumbled out. He then leaned into her. Into her touch. God she was to good for him. She was his savior. He kissed the top of her head. He looked down at his son, no longer feeling that gentle pull of his suckling. He saw he was sleeping. Smiling, and nervously licking his lips, he somehow managed to wiggle up and off the couch. Daryl then tried to walk smoothly and gently down the hall to Noah's bedroom. He gently laid him in the crib. Noah made a small noise of the loss of warmth, but that was it and slept on. Daryl smiled, covered him up, and returned to Mads. He nodded with a small grin.

~~~ Two Weeks later ~~~

Daryl was finally getting the hang of things, at least so he thought. He was beginning to set a routine for the little bugger. At least a semblance of one. Since Noah was still a newborn, he took ALOT of naps. Which was cool with him. But when he was awake, his son definitely kept him on his toes. Along with Brena. Either with crying, changing, feeding, diaper blow outs and much more. But still Daryl wouldn't change a thing, even if he got overwhelmed and frustrated from time to time.

As soon as Noah awoke from his nap, wherever that may be at that time, Thank God for pillows and boppies Daryl thought, he gave him a bottle. Noah was content with that for a moment or two as long as Daryl cuddled him. After that he would just chill in Daryl's lap or arms as they watched some tv. It didn't matter what. Noah was just content to sit there and enjoy the warmth and presence of his father. As long as he kept his bottle close. Sometimes they would play, and others, feed some more. The baby doctor was also pleased with how Noah was doing, considering how Brittany was. He was certainly a healthy baby, thanks to Daryl, Brena and Mads. Even if Noah woke them up at least 3-4 times at night to be fed. Sometimes even more.

Daryl just laid Noah down in his crib when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Daryl looked down at it grimly as he tucked the blanket up to his son's chin. He lay peacefully there as Daryl quietly walked away, already fishing his cell out of his pocket. He picked it up as soon as he closed the door. "Dixon here . . ." He gruffed out softly as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh thank god Daryl!" His brow went up as Gracie's step-mom exclaimed. "I've been calling so many people! Is it possible you can watch Gracie for me? My mom fell and is now in the hospital! Please tell me you can watch her tonight!?"

The urgency and worry in her tone made Daryl sigh and pinch his nose. "Yeah I guess I could. Just pack up whatever she needs and send her over."

"Oh thank you! SO much!" She responded. They hung up after he told her his new place and when she'd bring her over. Which was within the hour. He grumbled and let it go. He would just have to work it out.

~~~ Two hours later ~~~

Noah was screaming bloody murder as Daryl tried to soothe him as best as he could, while trying to make Gracie something to eat. Brena wasn't home from work yet, so Daryl was on his own. Unless . . . He picked up his cell phone and dialed. She picked up on the third ring, and he didn't bother with the usual sweet talk. "How soon can ya get here?!" He barked out, even though all Mads could probably hear is Noah screaming.

"I was already slipping my boots on, and about to steal the keys from Edwin. Give me about . . . five minutes depending on the traffic." She mumbled, before ending the call so she could sneak into her brothers room, and slip the truck keys from his pocket. Fixing her back pack over her shoulder, Madison slipped down the steps leaving a note on the fridge for her brother and scratching Collie-Dog under her chin before slipping out the back door.

"See ya soon then!" He barked out and tried to quickly finish the damn sandwich, even though it was hard as hell with only one hand. Grumbling he slapped the bologna on the piece of white bread, then two more slices and grabbed the next piece of bread and closed it. He then handed it to Gracie. She looked at it, then back to him. "I'm sorry but its the best I can do right now." He said through the screaming.

Gracie sighed and took a bite. "Drink?"

Daryl spun around in place, already reaching for the fridge handle to see what they had. The screaming only notched up higher, so that Daryl's teeth pressed together. He saw the fruit punch, and grabbed it quickly. The fridge door closed on its own as he hunted for a small cup. Once he found it, he poured her a glass, even though he spilled some in the process. He wiped it off as best as he could and set it in front of Gracie.

Her brother's truck rumbled into the open spot next to Daryl's, glaring at the clock since she was over the five minutes she promised to be here by, even if she was only 10 minutes late . . . Stupid after work traffic. Grabbing her stuff out of the truck, she slipped out slamming the door with her hip and rushing into the apartment building to Daryl's floor. "God damn that boy got lungs." She breathed, hearing Noah from the end of the hallway already; feeling like every tenant on that floor was glaring at her through their doors.

The redhead pushed into the apartment without a knock, since she knew Brena wasn't there yet. "What the hell happened?" She asked, dumping her book bag onto the floor near the door, trying not to giggle at the fact Gracie had her head hidden under an pillow from the noise.

After pacing with his son and gently patting his back, Daryl was at his wit's end. As soon as she came in the door, his heart pounded and he instantly handed her the child. "I don't know! He just started screaming bloody murder and just won't stop!"

Madison was quickly greeted with the bawling child which was placed against his belly on her shoulder, with her hand lightly patting on his back. "When did he start crying like this? And how much did he eat today?" She questioned softly, thinking that maybe he had some burps stuck or drank down his last bottle way to fast. Madison made an small face feeling like she was asking questions that made her seem like she was pointing fingers . . . Where in reality she was trying to narrow down what the problems could be instead of Noah just being an upset baby at the moment.

"He started about a half an hour ago . . . And he ate . . . his normal amount I believe . . ." He answered, just wanting the crying to stop. "I've been patting his back . . . But . . ." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Nothing." He nodded quickly. "Thank you . . . So much! You have no idea what it's doing to me!" His eyes were wide and kinda bloodshot. One of the reasons why, is well . . . getting up throughout the night like 5 times, wears on ya. Let alone straight crying.

After a tiny burp, Noah's crying slowed down a bit but he wasn't complete free of his fussing and angry leg kicking. "Just stay here with Gracie okay . . . Make yourself something to eat too, and relax . . . I'll handle him for a bit babe." She lent up on her toes kissing at Daryl's cheek before excusing herself down the hallway and into Daryl's room.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a quick sandwich. After grabbing a well deserved beer from the fridge, he plopped his ass down on the recliner. He took in what was on the screen. He shook his head grumbling as he took a bite out of his sandwich, as Elsa sang Let it Go. It was at this time that Gracie got up and snuggled in his lap. He sighed and let her be as she began to suck her thumb. Breathing deep, he finished his sandwich, took a drink of his beer and snuggled with her, just happy that Mads was here and the crying was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, just to rest his damn eyelids.

When Mads came back into the room, she would find both Dixon's asleep in the recliner. Daryl's beer still pretty much full as Frozen continued to play on the tv.

"Well seems like everyone is falling asleep on me." She mumbled under her breath, shutting the tv off while plucking Daryl's beer from his hand before he would drop it on the floor. Drawling a deep breath, Madison picked Gracie out of Daryl's lap with a painful grunt moving her to lay over the bigger couch, allowing them both room to stretch out and really get some sleep. Once they looked comfortable Madison laid blankets over the both of them and gave them both earned kisses on the head.

Madison on the other hand decided to stay awake in fear of Noah waking up once more from his nap, since he fought her to sleep. Also why would she be tired since she slept most of the morning, since she skipped school yet again! So while they slept the redhead straightened up the kitchen that was a bit outta place since the wake of Noah's cranky bloody murder crying, that way Brena could rest after a day of work and Daryl didn't have to worry about it either . . . Truthfully she didn't want them to worry about it as long as she was there so they could get some rest for when she wouldn't be there.

As she got the last of the dishes put into the rack, Noah already was starting to cry again which caused her to sigh a small bit. "Well that was a short nap." She whispered under her breath, drying her hands and taking off down the hallway into his room. "Me and you will have a long afternoon mister." She chuckled, tapping the tip of his nose, making him wrinkle it up and get even more pissed off.

The two of them slipped back into Daryl's room with Madison sitting Noah in the center of the bed and herself laying down next to him; slowly rubbing her hand over his belly. Her lips parted lightly softly singing the lines of You Are My Sunshine, listening as he would slowly quiet his loud unhappy squeals and lay comfortably with little whines.

Daryl's brows knitted together as he heard the crying. He was about to wake when she finally got him quieted down. He stayed sound asleep then. Which he needed with how Noah was at night.

It was awhile later that the door opened again as Brena came home from work. She wore black slacks and a light colored tank. Her brow rose up as she saw Daryl passed out in the chair and a little girl sleeping on the couch. Smiling and shaking her head, she wondered where the baby was. She heard the slight whimper as she kicked off her steel toe boots and followed the small whimper. It came from Daryl's room. She pushed the ajar door open and saw the redhead with the baby. Smirking, she leaned against the door jam and asked, "What happened?"

Madison didn't even turn her head away from looking at the wall or let up rubbing over the little belly. "Daryl isn't fit to keep two kids at the same time." She chuckled softly, moving to sit up gently since Noah had fear in his face that she was gonna leave him, the baby even grabbed her fingers and held onto her tightly. "Has he had one before this?" She asked Brena, wondering if she had figured how to soothe him in these moments and it slightly made her frown. Madison felt like she should know how to handle Noah better and not rely on some other woman to care for Daryl's child.

"Daryl's only had to babysit Gracie. No one else . . . And Gracie's . . . older." She smirked. The confusion marred her face. "Noah's his first kid . . . You know that . . ." She giggled softly. "Or you mean screaming bloody murder?" She thought for a moment. "He has woke up a few times like that, but once he has his bottle, he's better." She nodded at this.

Madison nodded a bit, slowly picking him up and resting him comfortably, cradling him in her left arm while leaving her right free. "I'll try feeding him a bottle then and see if that helps. But yeah . . . I could hear him from the steps coming up to y'alls floor, and ya should have seen Daryl's face . . . I'm sure he would have been bald if I didn't come over." Madison giggled as Noah was trying to put Madison's thumb into his mouth.

"He might've just had a belly ache or something. But let's just be glad it's over and it don't happen anytime soon again." She grinned and then laughed at what she said. "I saw that Daryl passed out on ya . . ." She giggled at this. "We try to talk turns, but in the end, its usually Daryl that gets him. Even if I insist that I can help. He just tells me, sleep, it's my damn kid." She rolled her eyes at this and smirked at Noah. "He is trying, I'll give him that. Which is more than Brittany ever gave that baby."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Madison frowned a bit, looking at her feet before shifting a bit. "Daryl is the reason why I ain't allowed to stay here unless it's the weekend, cause I 'gotta go to school." She growled out, with a one handed air quotes. She then stood, and slipped past Brena to start down the hallway. "But trust me . . . If I was allowed to be here, you wouldn't have to lay a finger either." She teased, sticking her tongue out towards her.

She laughed softly at this. "Well, school is important. When he can, he plans on going back so he can graduate. Or even just get his GED." Her brow rose at the tease, and then stuck her tongue out as well. It followed with a soft laugh. She then plucked the formula bottle off the table that was next to the recliner and handed it to Mads. "Here ya go . . ."

Madison narrowed her eyes now, taking the bottle and watched as Noah happily took it, unable to help the frown on her face as she looked to Daryl next. "I don't think I can do school with out him Brena . . ." She mumbled under her breath. "Hell I can't even sleep without him anymore." Madison kept quiet enough so that they wouldn't wake them up, plus Madison really didn't want Daryl to hear her voice these problems . . . Ever.

Her brows drew together at this. "You gotta do school hun. It may not be important to you right now, but ya gotta go through it. And I can understand the sleep thing though. Once you get used to sleeping with someone right next to ya, it's hard to sleep after that. Believe me, I know . . ." she said with a frown. "He doesn't sleep that well when you're not here either. So it goes both ways . . . he'll sleep, but he tosses and turns. Sometimes he even yells out your your name . . . He don't remember his dreams though. But I think he lies and doesn't wanna talk about it. What happened to you . . . that really scared him Mads."

"See thats my problem with everyone, I mean. What if I don't need school as much as everyone says I do, or how important it is for me. Truthfully, if I could leave, I would have because I hate living up to this standard and future my dad has for me. "So yeah . . . " The rant of a life time flew off her shoulders and smacked at Brena in a way it shouldn't of had, but ya leave something bottled up . . . It comes out! "Fuck me." She sighed, pressing a finger under each of her eyes to stop the stupid tears from coming out. Noah himself started to squirm with a frown when Madison started to get upset, able to pick up on her emotions. "He deserves so much better then having to worry about that, and relive it Brena . . ."

Brena frowned at this and saw that the girl was wise beyond her own years and was just as stressed as Daryl was. And Brena couldn't even blame her. "Hey . . ." She rested her hand on Madison's shoulder. "It's okay . . . It will get better. Don't go to school because people are telling you too. Go to school for him . . ." She nodded over to the sleeping man on the recliner. "Even for him . . ." She looked towards the squirming baby. "They both need ya . . ." She squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He's only a man. He cares about ya hun . . . and from what I've seen . . . he cares ALOT. Of course it will bother him, and probably for a long while. Ya might as well accept that . . ."

Madison frowned a small bit and moved her gaze to her feet. How could he care so much about something so broken and damaged? She questioned herself. But the red head just nodded and pulled a small smile on her face, even if it was as fake as her cheerful moods as of lately. "You're right . . ." She agreed, nodding her head as Noah finished the rest of his bottle, causing Madison to start patting his back. "If you want, ya can just shower and relax for a bit . . . I'll worry about making dinner for everyone." Madison smiled at her.

Brena saw her closing up on her and sighed. She wished she could help, but knew at this point if she pressed on, it would only make it worse. Sighing, she shook her head. "Don't worry about dinner . . . I got that covered. But I will take a shower." She squeezed her shoulder once more and got up to do so. "If ya need me, just holler."

Madison nodded a small bit. "Thanks Brena." She whispered before she left them alone in the room. Madison crept over to the sleeping man on the recliner, carefully resting Noah in the crook of his arm before crawling to lay on the other, nuzzling her head under his chin and wrapping her arm snugly around the both of them. Noah made a tiny little yawn before letting his droopy eyes fall asleep once more.

He felt the slight weight on his one arm and wrapped his arm protectively around his son. Then he felt the other weight, and from the smell, instantly knew it was her. He sighed with relief it seemed, but didn't wake and wrapped his arm around her. He nuzzled into her hair and slept easier than before.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Because of Wren, I am ordered to post another chapter! lol so . . . here it is! :) Hope ya guys enjoy! And again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! we wanna know your thoughts on this! I see how many of you veiw this! So please review! :)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 12**_

~~~Month Later~~~

Eddie rubbed along his brow line as he wondered around the apartment complex trying his hardest to remember the redneck's apartment number. The eldest Jenner sibling was currently on the hunt for the younger one since it seemed like after he dropped her off for school, the redhead wasn't seen again . . . So he was really hopeful maybe she just showed up to spend the day with Daryl and Noah . . . Hopefully.

"Okay give this one a shot." Edwin's knuckles rapped on the door frame chewing at the inside of his lip, shifting on each foot. "Mads please be here, and not send me on a wild goose chase, and then make me have to tell Daryl that I can't find you . . . And like . . . Make him get pissed off and make us relive that night all fucking over again." He mumbled under his breath, shifting on his feet. Eddie knew the redneck wasn't gonna be happy to hear about her skipping so much in the past few weeks. "Hopefully he can talk sense into her."

She had gotten home about an hour ago, and god damn it was so nice to take her boots off. It was one of those huge ass busy chaotic days, that catering was good at. Fucking thirteen damn hours. Her feet were sore, along with her back. She wanted off them badly, but she needed a damn shower. And so she stepped into the hot spray gratefully and felt her muscles relax ever so damn slowly. She practically purred in pleasure. Once she scrubbed herself clean and enjoyed the blessed comforting heat, she stepped out since the water was slowly turning cold.

A shiver ran down her spine as she shut off the water and stepped out. No one was home. Daryl was hanging with his brother tonight, baby Noah was visiting his mom and grandma. So she had the place to herself. Smiling, she slipped on her thin blue silk robe, it stuck to her curves like a second skin as she tied it closed. Just as she was walking to the kitchen did she hear a knock at the door. She frowned and looked at the time. Her brow rose, wondering who the hell it was. It was well past 9 o'clock. Sighing, she looked down at herself and frowned. "Damn it . . ." She cursed softly and stepped forward to open the door.

"Yes?" She asked softly, the door wasn't open the whole way, so he couldn't see her . . . lack of attire completely. But he could clearly see she was fresh out of the shower because of her wet auburn hair. He was attractive, but with the worry lines on his face meant something was wrong. "Can I help you?"

The second a womanly tone rang into his ears, Edwin's posture pushed up straight and that normally shit eating grin was flipped into a charming smirk, with his blue eyes getting a little brighter. "Crap, I must have the wrong door again. This is like the third time, and I keep getting the wrong room on the wrong darn floor. But maybe you could help me . . . See I'm looking for my sister's boyfriend, in hopes that she could be with him. His name is Dixon, Daryl Dixon." Edwin opened up, allowing his hand to rest on the door frame and his body lean to the right. "It would really help me a ton to find her."

Eddie couldn't help that charming idiot part of his brain turn on the second he saw a beautiful woman opening the door. Not forgetting a type of woman he would be chasing in a normal setting; but currently he was trying so hard to hold back on woman all together just to focus on his incoming child and doing what was best for the baby . . . Knowing he would live up to every ones expectations of becoming a dead beat father whom drags different woman in and out of his daughter's life. But there was something about this current woman behind the door that was dragging his switch to stay on . . . And stay on til her beautiful face was stripped from his mind. "The names Edwin, by the way. Eddie for short."

She couldn't help the small smile that tried to crack up her lips at this . . . reaction. She knew who he was immediately, and couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up. She grinned and nodded, opening the door a little wider, forgetting she was wearing a thin silky robe that showed . . . alot more than she would normally be comfortable in. "Ya came to the right place Eddie . . . Come on in . . ." She said with a smirk, and laughed softly at the confused look on his face. She left the door open for him as she moved inside. "Daryl ain't here, and neither is your sister. Daryl's hanging with his brother tonight. The baby's with . . . his mama." She said with distaste over her shoulder.

Edwin gave an polite nod as she invited him inside. "Thank ya kindly." His fingers ran over his colored blond locks, knowing from Madison that he was an natural redhead and not a blond like he tried to be. "So glad this is the right place, I was so gonna give up after this stop . . . But I feel like the redneck asshole should know that this fake cheerful crap shit she is putting up isn't true, and today was supposed to be her true day back to school as she promised me. I wasn't able to stay the whole day cause of baby mamma drama, and I was told she wasn't in any of her classes." Edwin rubbed his temple blurting out his problems with Mads so quickly, which he quickly threw an hand up. "Sorry about that, my sister just really frustrates me." He chuckled rubbing his knuckles over his eyebrows.

"Whose bright idea was it to let that bitch see the boy?" Yet again Edwin coming on strongly, but he was there that night and saw how much it haunted that redneck. "That happened with my girl . . . I don't think the momma would ever get to see her. Ever." Eddie shoved his hands into his pockets. "Again . . . Sorry for being so . . . Forward and blunt." Eddie was quickly showing off a shared trait he had with Madison, and that was his way of babbling. Though his babbling would make him such an dumb ass most of the time. It was at this moment he truly looked at her and realized what she was wearing. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he would keep this image burned into his mind.

She looked down and realized she was still not decent. Her cheeks burned hot. "I'll be right back . . ." And raced out of the living room to her own bedroom. She yanked off the damnable revealing robe, and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms that were light brown camo, that showed off her ass nicely. Then came a cream colored tank. It was better than that robe, for sure. She then padded back out to the living room. "Sorry about that . . . I just got out of the shower when ya knocked." Her cheeks were still aglow from her blush. "Umm . . . ya wanna drink or something?" She rambled out, still embarrassed as hell. "By the way, the name's Brena."

He barely gave her an moment to excuse herself, "Oh no . . . My fault." He quickly called after her, since he came over unannounced. The boy awkwardly looked at the few things laying around the living room, awaiting for the beautiful woman to come back into his life. Of course when she returned Eddie's man brain quickly made his eyes run over her body, taking her in like a tall drink of whiskey, like he did only moments before. Ugh he was so embarrassing when he tried so hard not to be. "No thank ya . . . I just wanted to stop in and find my sister. Hopefully maybe she is just out with a friend . . . Or something." After that his hand pushed out her way, "Nice ta meet ya. And please if ya are a kind woman like you're showing to be . . . Please call me Eddie."

"I'm sorry about your sister . . ." Brena called out as she reached the fridge. She pulled open the door and grabbed a wine cooler for herself and a beer for him. She knew he was under aged, but knowing from the stories of Madison's he drank. "And forward and blunt is good. I respect a man that's like that. I can trust a man that's like that. It's why I have hardly any females friends." She looked sideways at this as she confessed this with a smile as she handed him his drink. "And as for Noah, well Brittany's mom hired a good lawyer, and they got visitation rights. But, Brittany has to have her mom around to be able to have said rights. Otherwise, thanks to the drug abuse . . ." She shook her head and smiled sadly. She took his offered hand finally and shook it. "I believe I already did." She smirked at this and laughed. She took a drink of her wine cooler and said to him, "I can text Dixon and tell him what's gonna on if ya like? Cause I seriously doubt that he knows that she's been skipping."

Edwin knew he shouldn't take the beer since he was already on the fray enough but he carefully took it, popping the top and slipped the cap into his pocket as he took the longest swig ever in his life. Almost downing it completely. "Thanks." He said after a few short breaths, his fingers picking at the label over the cold bottle. "I know what ya mean, sad enough. Females are very . . . Hard to understand, and I believe I will never understand them." Eddie took another drink shrugging at his shoulders. "I don't wanna worry him, sure he is already on edge about not being with the boy. I would be. I also feel like he needs a moment not to worry about her as well, and just let me handle that part." He frowned a small bit. "Yeah . . . She hasn't gone back since the hospital, and has been lying to him about it . . . Which I am so shocked he hasn't picked up on it yet. Normally a very keen man. I really don't know what to do with her, cause she refuses to open up with anyone, and my dad . . . My dad is much harsher on her now as well, plus still keen on getting them to break up."

Her blue green eyes widened with surprise as he practically drained his bottle. "You ain't gettin' another one." She laughed softly at this. "I don't know when you're leaving, but I don't want ya drunk either." She sighed and turned to sit down on her couch. "Yeah . . . I'm a female and I hardly understand them." She laughed softly at this. She rolled her eyes about Daryl not worrying over her. "He'll always worry over her. He cares about her. Unless they live together, I doubt he'll stop worrying. And the reason he hasn't picked up on it, is because of Noah and Brittany. And your dad is an asshole. He has no idea what Dixon is like with her. Let alone . . . they belong together . . . I've seen it. Even if there's a age difference."

Edwin cracked a smile, looking back at her with orbs of dark blue. "Ha! Don't worry, ain't to keen on another till I find that damn red head." He quietly stepped forward sitting the bottle down onto the table. "Like to find her with out wreckin' or making my relationship with her worse." He paused, making a face. "I agree with you, as much as I really don't wanna think about my sister meetin' someone and all that junk . . . But Daryl is good to her, and she needs someone like him. Really needs it even more now. Screw the age difference, cause my dad barely has room to talk with that one anyway." Edwin rolled his eyes. "Truthfully I think if it wasn't for our step mom, our father wouldn't want to be in our lives, or even make it much worse for my sister cause he has SUCH this high standard for her. Unlike me, cause well . . . I gotta chick pregnant at 15 . . . so . . ." His eyes rolled.

She chuckled softly at this. "Good . . ." Her head tilted at that. "How much of a age difference with your dad and step-mom? Just curious anyway." She smiled at this. "What's this standard he wants for her and such? If you don't mind me askin'?" She didn't touch his own age factor or the baby mama thing. Her thoughts swirled with her own age. God, she was gonna be 19 in just a few months. She blinked as she shrugged it off and turned her thoughts back to Eddie.

"I ain't to damn sure, but my step-momma looks damn tons younger then my dad, but she is also older then what I would like to think, cause she's a smart person in the CDC." Eddie moved over to sit down on the same couch, just giving a few extra minutes for his ass to relax since he had done so much running during the day, his poor truck could use it for sure. "He wants one of his kids to be a damn doctor or something like himself. With out doing the same shit he did, aka having twins with a high school sweetheart. Where as Mads wanted the opposite in life, and I think before the . . . " Eddie stopped himself, unknowingly frowning as he looked towards the beer bottle on the table. "I think before she got hurt by that fucking bastard . . . She saw Daryl as her ticket . . . As sad as that seems about her to think. Cause I mean, don't get me wrong, my sister loves him to death, clearly anyone can see that. Madison so badly wants him to be the ticket for her to get out of my fathers great scheme of her future, so she can have what she wants in life. Her own dreams." Eddie frowned, knowing his sister would never get the full package as she wanted. "I mean my dad is already pissed enough that the 'trash' is apart of her future, but don't ever think Madison would kick him to the curb. No matter what."

Brena giggled softly as Eddie answered her question. He was cute as he tried to explain things to her. When he got to Madison getting hurt, Brena frowned. No woman should ever be treated how her step-father treated her. "I severely doubt she would ever do that. Let alone Daryl wouldn't let her. He's extremely stubborn." She smiled at this.

~~~~ A little while later ~~~~

Daryl growled as Merle cheated in the game of poker. Again. He rubbed his face and thought of Noah. He wondered how his boy was doing with his so called mother. He hoped he was screaming bloody murder keeping the bitch up. A small smile came to his lips at this thought. He then began to wonder how Mads was doing? He stared at his cards as he was thinking about her, completely losing focus about his surroundings. It was how pain exploded in the back of his head as Merle cracked him upside the head. He glowered at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Merle growled. "You were stuck in Lala land ya damn fairy! Now come on! Play! Before ya turn into one!" Merle chuckled at this. He took a deep swallow of his beer as he looked at his cards.

Madison made a heavy hiccup as she was pulled out of the jeep, her teeth chattering from how cold it was driving in the soft topped jeep. The once bright eyes was clouded and full of drunken daze as she tried to gather a non-blurred vision of the crappy run down piece of shit house; a house she never thought she would see again . . . But being here had her blood boiling. "Jason! I told ya to take me to the farm!" The woman's screech was barely english, or any language, as she lightly hit him on the arm, and tried her best to shove herself away from him. Stumbling backwards to trip over his big goofy boot and almost smack her face on the jeep door if he didn't catch her by her upper waist; being careful enough not to grab on the sore freshly inked side that was hidden by her shirt. The redhead hiccuped again, feeling her head spinning so much that she felt like her stomach was gonna blow everywhere.

"Ya don't wanna be going onto that farm of yours all off your rocker, and I think ya deserve to get a lickin' from him outta anyone." Jason barked doing his best not to grab her in places that would land him with knuckles to the face to get her up the steps safely.

Madison looked drunk enough to make her momma look like a saint. Hell maybe even Daryl's daddy put together, but it didn't help that she was a little woman and a VERY huge light weight when it came to heavy drinks such as the bottles of whiskey she took. The whiskey helped her get brave enough to walk into that tattoo shop and damn the ink! The ink she needed to feel pretty. The ink to hide that UGLY memory she was left with forever. That ugly stupid broken part of her that was always thrown into her face each time she saw Daryl with Noah; but that ugly jealously would NEVER go away. Hell it ran through her mind as she made it up the last step and the tears fell out of her eyes like an damn waterfall.

She needed him.

Jason banged on the door heavily as Madison tried to fight herself away from him once more. "Let me go! I don't wanna be here!" She struggled a little bit smacking on Jason's arm; unknowing Jason was able to hold of the drunken Merle on most normal nights.

"DIXON GET YOUR ASS TO DA DOOR! YOUR WOMAN IS DRIVING ME FUCKING NUTS!" He yelled, banging harder and non-stop.

She stumbled back in his arms, slightly feeling her stomach whirl from all the movement and how she was being shook around during her struggle. "I said let me GO!" She barked, able to find balance enough to send a knee to Jason's groin just as the door knob began to jiggle.

"What in the hell?" Merle murmured as he heard the commotion outside. Daryl ignored it as he stared at his damn cards, his brother getting up to get the door. His head wasn't in the game. Otherwise he'd know that Merle was obviously cheating. But he didn't care. He was actually kinda depressed since he hadn't been able to get a hold of Mads all day. It was then he heard her voice and frowned.

"The hell?" He questioned as well as he stood up from his seat to follow his brother. Merle opened the door to reveal their decent friend getting kicked in the nuts. He cried out, then groaned as he struggled to stand and help her stay vertical. "Take the crazy bitch . . ." He managed out as he pushed her inside. Merle looked at his friend with surprise and started laughing hard.

"She is a feisty one!" Merle cackled as he held her up. "Damn lil' brother! Where do you find'em?" Daryl just looked on in amazement. Wondering why she was here, let alone . . . drunk.

"Mads?" He reached for her and took her. "The hell?" He growled out, his one hand already wrapping around the side that was sore and recently tattooed. Like he had any clue.

The eyes rolled with a healthy growl from her lips as she was passed off to Merle, if he was lucky he was gonna be able to meet the same fate as his friend if he didn't shut the fuck up; which had her hand clamping over his mouth. "Ya talk . . . Way to loud. Shh!" She growled up at him, eyes never leaving his line of sight, before patting his cheek like she would a horse from work.

His gray blue eyes grew wide as she covered his mouth, which only turned into a huge ass grin. He blinked when she patted him. Once Daryl had her, he laughed hard. Shaking his head he helped Jason through the door. "Not that I'm complainin'," Merle started with a grin, "But what's goin' on with Red?"

Next she was whirled into the arms of another Dixon which had her pressing on her belly in fright, til his fingers hit the sweet spot. "MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURST!" She screamed, feeling tears dart in her eyes, quickly smacking Daryl's hand away from her side. "Don't touch!" She growled before backing him to the wall to give him a pretty heated kiss in greeting, before leaving him to be speechless to steal a beer bottle from the kitchen table for herself. She wasn't done, at least in her mind, as she drank down the last of Daryl's bottle. "Got anything harder? Knowing the elder one, there has to be something else here." She struggled to pop from her mouth as her wobbly ass fell down into Merle's seat, fingers plucking out herself a cigarette. The show really began as she would try to light the stick, failing to meet the hot flame every god damn time which got her blood to rise more. "STUPID FING!" She growled, slamming it back on the table crossing her arms in a pout.

Daryl jumped as she hollered in pain, not expecting it. His pale blue eyes grew wide as she smacked his hand away, then pushed him against the wall. Only to give him a hot, but kinda sloppy kiss. He blinked in surprise as she pulled away to steal his beer, only having Merle roaring in laughter once more, for all that was going on. Daryl continued to stare as Merle, still laughing as he went over and held a lighter in front of her cigarette. "There ya go darlin' . . . I think it's safe to say though, that you're cut off. Even though I like ya this way . . ." He chuckled and sat down next to her and looked at his lil' brother. "Looks like ya struck him dumb with that kiss . . ." He chuckled hard at this. "Must be one helluva kisser then . . . Sure ya don't wanna give me one?" He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows at her, only having fun.

Madison inhaled the sweet toxin deep into her lungs as Merle was helping her get it lit, pulling the thing out once she was ready to exhale, giving a few quiet hiccups. "I don't wannabe cuts off. I want it, and I get it, makes all the hurt go away . . . Don't hold off on me. Ya care about me rights Merle?" She begged towards him, wanting enough to hopefully become a black out like her ma was. "Just tiny bit more . . . I know ya got some good stuff hidden . . . Stuff ya make yerself." She hiccuped again, grabbing another hit from her smoke. "Ha! . . . Should have seen what I did to him when we went fishin'. Think he scared the fishies away cause we caught jack that day. And nawh! . . . I dont want the clap." She giggled slightly, clapping her hands as she said it. After that, she slowy lolled her head towards Merle, resting her head on his arm. "But . . . Your alright Big Dixon . . . That's if your truly as big as yer so called 'little' brudder." She mumbled with air quotes, an evil grin on her rosy lips.

Merle continued to laugh as she tried to convince him to give her more. He looked over at his brother, then back to her again. "I care 'bout ya sweet cheeks! Enough so that I don't want ya to go to the hospital because ya drank yourself to a stupor, or have alcohol poisoning. I ain't no dummy honey . . . Maybe another night though. I promise ya sweet cheeks." And then she began to reveal some things she shouldn't have, which only had Merle bark out more laughter. He turned to his brother then and murmured, "I like her when she's drunk." He grinned at this as she rested and lolled her head on his arm. His eyebrows rose at the mention of his size and cackled.

"Man I don't know what the hell is with her . . . But she came to me like this just so you know. She was drunk before I even saw her today . . . Came to my shop like that and refused to leave unless I inked her up. Thankfully she came to me." Jason said, standing next to Daryl now shaking his head. "The whole time she just laid there having a few smokes, and just crying non-stop as I inked her. And NOT because of the needle or nothin'!" He quickly stated with fear in his eyes. "Thinkin' she got some demons, and all that junk about that night . . . Ya need to get her talkin' before this happens again, or worse buddy." He looked Daryl in the eye with this, sympathy and pity in his eyes.

With what she was saying, Daryl was shocked and well, embarrassed to say the least. His eyes then fell to Jason. He was angry that Jason even touched her, let alone inked her. But when he thought about it, he was lucky it was Jason. Cause if it was any other tattoo artist, she could've gotten a horrid tattoo, let alone bad needles, and who knows what the bastard would do to her afterwards. That thought made Daryl shudder. He nodded and slapped Jason on the back. "Thanks man . . . For bringing her to me safe." He then strode over to her, sat next to her and took her hand. "Mads honey . . . we need to sober ya up . . . Ya need to talk to me . . ."

Merle's arm was so warm which shocked Madison, even more since his arm was pretty soft to lay against as well . . . It was nice and had her eyes drooping to head into sleep, though fighting it strongly. But the one her heart ached for appeared next to her, making her quickly shift around to rest up against him. "No." She mumbled under her breath, fingers gripping into his shirt shaking her head around. "I don't like being sober . . . it don't damn stop. It never stops. Sober makes it feel like he is still there . . . He still . . . " She whispered under her breath making another hiccup. She lent over more till her body was slumped and her head was able to prop into his lap. "Please." She whispered, feeling her voice cracking and chest whimpering. Then she quickly got silent, even with her chest heaving into another period of crying, most likely making every man in the room feel awkward and nervous.

When she leaned into him, Daryl wrapped his arm about her shoulders. His brows knitted together as she began to . . . somewhat explain. He understood what she meant though and it had his heart aching for her. And his muscles tense for wanting to kill the bastard. He brushed the hair out of her face and touched her gently, tenderly. "It's okay Wren. He's not here. It's me. Me and Merle . . ." He rumbled out. "I won't let him hurt ya ever again darlin'. I promise you." And since she was practically ready to fall out of her chair, he gathered her up in his arms, careful of her side and carried her into his old bedroom. He laid her down on the crummy bed and joined her. He held her close. "It's okay Wren . . . I'm here for ya darlin' . . . I'll never let ya get hurt again like that." He murmured softly.

Madison was to wasted to fight against him as much as her mind felt like it was just, where as the sober part of it knew this was needed. Once laid back on his bed, Madison squirmed around pulling her jacket from her shoulders and tossing it away. She stripped down till she was left in just a simple white tank top and pants, exposing some of the unfinished ink just below. Turning back against him, her forehead pressed up against his own, noses bumping roughly as her lips connected to his as fast as his lips stopped speaking. Wandering fingers sliding around his chest before gripping around his wrists and held them down. The kiss was different from the last one as it grew up with more fire, with a spark of a mission behind it; allowing him to taste the strong liquor coating her lips, masking the faint taste of the summer and peaches on the plump rosed flesh. Didn't take her long to get his hand moved onto her own body pressed against the lower half of her belly. "Make it go away . . . " She whimpered softly against him, aggressively heading to kiss and nibble onto his neck; leaving the smallest love bites behind. "Ya need to replace it . . . Please." To drive the point home, Madison shakenly pushed his hand till a few of his fingers could slip past the waistline of her pants before her fingers moved to try and unbuckle his jeans. "I wanna feel like yours." She growled, locking her eyes into his own.

He let her take her jacket off and then was on him. He was surprised and didn't stop her immediately. Cause damn did she taste fuckin' good. Sunshine and whiskey. A heady addicting cocktail of taste that he didn't want it to stop. He was about ready to take control of her, like rolling her on her back and start doing stuff on his own, but it was what she said next that made him freeze. At first he thought she meant her desire as she continued to tease and drive him insane. But then what she said next made it feel like someone poured ice water on him. Anger pulsed deep within him as he was forced to think of the bastard that took a part away from her, and him. He swallowed and pulled his hand back, along with her own that was struggling with his belt. He took her face in his hands and looked at her hard. "Darlin', I would take ya up on your offer, but this ain't right. And before ya think I'm rejecting you, I ain't. Not by a long shot. Cause, fuck do I want ya." To make his point, he placed her hand on his growing hardness. "But when I make love to you Wren, I want you to remember everything. I want you to be only thinking of me . . . Not of that bastard, trust me Wren." He kissed her then, a hot possessive kiss, that made them only want each other more. He brought her right hand up then and showed her the ring he gave to her on her birthday. "See this here . . . it already means you are mine. And I'm yours. I love ya Wren." He kissed the corner of both eyes, and then her mouth once more.

An upset whimper fell from her lips as his hands pulled from her, as well grabbing onto her assaulting fingers, barely had enough of his belt unfinished to call it close to action. Madison's bottom lip trembled between his hands, eyes clouding up with tears at the words that came from him. Registering in her brain and only peeled her eye sight away as he would let her feel how badly he wanted her; it had her heart racing to a point it was taking the red from her lips and pushing it into the tips of her ears. Before Madison could even utter a word, his lips was upon her own, feeding her into another screaming pattern of want want want, taking her to the edge of just rolling him on his back and having her way with him before fucking ripping it away once more. "I . . . " She paused again, as her voice was starting to fall hoarse. "I . . ." Her face turned a whiter pale than usual and as quickly, she pushed him off her and darted down towards the bathroom, stumbling against the walls, and tripping over the boots still trapped on her feet.

He nuzzled her after the kiss and then looked at her as she started to say something. He cupped her cheek and asked, "What is it love?" And then suddenly he was pushed away, leaving him confused. The mar of confusion then wiped away from his face as he understood as she finally reached the bathroom and retched in the commode. He sighed and got up. He strode out of his bedroom, in the kitchen where Merle and Jason were bulshitting. "Saw that pretty thing of yours go running past. Thought she would have fucked ya by now lil' brother. Either that or pass out." He grinned with a chuckle.

Daryl merely shook his head and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Not saying a word, he ignored them and went to go tend to her. He slipped into the small bathroom and found her practically hugging the toilet, which he wouldn't advise. He brushed her hair away from her face, even took the hair tie off her wrist and pulled it up in a sloppy bun on top her head. "Did ya get it all out, or you need to retch more?" He asked softly as he made himself comfortable on the floor next to her. Once he sat down, his hand began to slide up and down her back, hoping to soothe away the pain.

Madison didn't even have to look towards the doorway as he walked in, able to feel him with her already. Making her belly lurch again at the thought of him seeing her in such a . . . Unlady like manner; though showing up to his house drunk off her fucking rocker wasn't really pretty either. "Paying for all this now." She whined softly, wiping the bottom of her chin as her other hand pressed hard onto her stomach, the organ making a pretty loud grumble and heavy growl making her face just twist in pain. Drinking on an empty stomach was stupid of her, even more stupid since she was still on medication! The redhead was about to turn and lay against him on the floor but before either one of them could blink, her head was back in the bowl literally tossing up pure alcohol from her stomach.

Once that second round finished, Madison tore herself away, shaking heavily as she took the water from Daryl, drinking it down and getting the taste from her mouth. But if he knew her well, he would be able to see the moment of having her head in the toilet was starting to sober her up as well bring color back to her cheeks. Sitting up on her knees facing him with her head hung like a semi-scolded child, fucking figuring out how much she screwed up. "It itches like fuck." She mumbled, pulling her tank top up along her belly, slowly allowing more and more of the wrapped ink to show.

If colored in, the tattoo would really enhance her beauty, letting her pale skin just pop out a little more. Once colored in, the scar left behind by that monster would have gave the brush steam texture and depth to it. It was of course a bit of a girly tattoo to others being a stupid flower brush but it had only one fully alive flower, and a second flower that was dropped over and dropping petals; half a few stray petals dart along her waist line close to her belly and another hiding a second scar under her breast. Both of the flowers where the Cherokee roses that was found scattered along the Greene Farm, and both of them played a heavy role to her heart. One for the child who lived, and one for the child she lost. A child she could never have again.

"Ya mad at me?"

He felt bad she had to puke, but it was best that some of that alcohol came back up. Breathing deeply, he continued to move his hand up and down her back. His hand stopped and rested on her lower back when she revealed what she had gotten. It was a pretty tattoo. His hand oh so gently brushed against the tender area. "It's beautiful Wren. Just like you . . ." He sighed at the question and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "I am . . . but I'll get over it. I think what I'm mad at the worst, is that you didn't come to me. Cause you could have gotten yourself hurt . . . And I can't lose ya like that . . . Not again . . . Not if I can help it." He leaned in and kissed her lips briefly, leaving his forehead resting on hers. "Promise me . . . Promise me you won't do something like this again? Okay?"

Wren frowned, feeling her heart sink a small bit, knowing that she didn't want him mad at her, and felt like she disappointed him with her stunt. The biggest reason why she didn't wanna go there, to him as much as she wanted to be in his arms. Having him kiss her problems back down deep. "Daryl." She mumbled, trying to stop him from speaking but he kept going till his lips was lightly pressed onto her own and their foreheads together. "Something I don't think I can promise you Daryl. Yeah okay so I can come to you for some things Daryl, but . . ." She paused, sitting away to play with the ring on her finger, twisting it around. "You understand the abuse bits, and the ya know." She shifted on her knees in an uncomfortable manner. Tears slipped from her eyes again. "I know this is gonna sound stupid, but your baby lived."

His eyes looked down into her own as she told him what was running through her head, and he was glad she was. She trusted him. His heart ached as she made the admission and he caressed her cheek. "It doesn't sound stupid love . . ." It didn't, but he was at a loss on what to say to her next. He felt horrible that hers didn't even stand a chance. Even if it wasn't from the right guy. In fact her asshole, step-father. His rage burned hot at that thought, but he suppressed it down. Daryl then said something that he didn't have the chance to think about. "Noah can be yours as well. Cause you do more for him, than Brittany has ever done since she became pregnant."

Madison bubbled a sigh when he told her that what she felt and said wasn't stupid, made the feeling much more valid. Sniffing slightly, her eyes looked at him before rolling her shoulders. "I ain't his ma, and I don't wanna be claimed as his ma outta pity Daryl. Ya promised me that ya wouldn't take pity on me." Her chest heaved a bit as she took a long breath, grabbing his hand drawing it to peck along his knuckles, but no denying the fact her face would spark from the thought of it.

"Don't matter if you ain't his birth mother. You're the woman that truly cares for him like a mother. And in my eyes, shows that you are his mama. So I ain't pitying ya Mads, just tellin' ya what I see, feel and think. So . . ." He drew her up and kissed her soundly on the lips. "No more of this . . . It's time for bed beautiful . . ." And without another word, since she didn't show any signs of vomiting again, he picked her up and carried her down the hallway, and back into the bedroom.

Madison popped a light smile on her lips as they kissed, quickly wrapping an arm around his neck as he would pick her up. "So if ya see me as his momma, I can feel pretty fucking upset that he is with that bitch?" Madison questioned. "Because if you ain't home, it surely tells me that Noah is with her." Her eyes narrowed with her brow knitting together.

Before he could make it to the bedroom though, they heard Merle call out, "Look at my lil' brother, gettin' his thing on! Don't fuck it up numb nuts!" He laughed at this and elbowed Jason.

Merle's loud mouth screech had her tense up with an frown, head pounding thanks to his ass. "MORE THEN WHAT YOUR GETTIN' JACKASS!" She barked in return, defending her boyfriend with her witty mouth as he finally plopped herself back into his crappy bed, making her already wish they was curled up in the bigger one with the thousands of pillows and blankets she forced upon his bed when she stayed. And well . . . The tiny squirmy worm was missing too. "Do I gotta sleep with this plastic on?" She asked, squirming about the bed by wiggling and bucking her hips to get her skin tight jeans off her legs.

He chuckled softly at her question, then laughed at what she said to Merle. He couldn't help it. The two were a riot. After Merle heard that, he barked out laughter as well, then yelled out to him, "You better keep this one! Cause damn it, I like her! She's the one!" He laughed hard as Daryl closed the door, finally giving them the privacy they wanted and needed. Grinning, he finally answered her, "I'm not happy about it either, but at least Brittany's mama's there too. Its the only way she gets to see him, thank god." He grinned as she began to wiggle out of her pants. His warm rough hands caught the denim and pulled them off her long beautiful legs. "Yes ya do . . . helps it heal." He rumbled as he pulled his shirt off and slid his own pants off. He climbed in beside her and pulled her close to him.

The redhead instantly rolled into him, tangling their limbs together, pressing her forehead against his warm chest. "Think I'll have to muzzle him tomorrow, cause he is way to loud for this in pending hangover." She whispered in an yawn, ghosting her fingers along his arm, the movement just as soothing and calming to her as it would be to him. It didn't take long for her eyes to shut and drift off into sleep in the comfort of his arms.

His heart seemed to immediately pound in his chest as he felt her half naked body press against his. Even though they've slept in the same bed so many times before, he always reacted the same way. He held her close, and even gave her a last kiss to the temple when she fell into the oblivion of sleep. Smiling, he caressed her arm up and down before he finally gave in to it as well.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Here's another update, Mads urged me to do it lol But ya know what would urge me more with updates? Reviews! *nods with a smile* they make us smile. Makes us feel that we are loved. Cause not gonna lie . . . not feelin' the love sadly. So please! Tell us what ya think! We wanna know! Have an idea . . . Tell us!_**  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )_****_

_**Chapter 13**_

~~~~Two days later~~~~

Thanks to Brena somehow getting the mornings and afternoons off, he was able to go back to school. He needed too. He wanted to graduate this damn time. He needed to for Noah. He didn't want to tell Mads, wanted to surprise her there. Once he grabbed his books, he went to her locker to wait for her. But she didn't come, so he was late for his first class. Since he didn't have class with her til later, he put it off. But when he got to lunch, he knew something was wrong.

Frowning, he pulled out his cell and texted, 'The hell ya at Wren? Why aren't ya at school?'

Madison rolled out of bed that morning, planning on leaving the loft, planning on walking down that lane with Beth, and planned on climbing onto the big yellow rust bucket . . . But it seemed the second she set foot into her lonely kitchen area listening to her tea kettle whistle, the big yellow rust bucket was already long gone, popping over that hill. Hey . . . What could one more day hurt . . . Sure, she hadn't been to school for almost a month and a half, and sure her grades was slipping, but she felt like going into that brick building with the lot of asshole kids wasn't up her alley today. She didn't feel like it.

Unknowing that Daryl was gonna be there.

Madison's weightless body pushed forward as the grumpy amused mare's muzzle brushed into her shoulder. "Alright, here is ya damn food!" The redhead growled out, tossing the cup of grain into the bucket. "Pregnant moody asses . . . The lot of ya." She barked under her breath as Merle was a few feet away from her, banging a nail into the wall to replace a board that was kicked out earlier that morning. Madison was still dressed in her sweat pants she wore to bed the night before as well as a sweater to keep her warm from the tiny chill of the day; clearly fall autumn weather was turning into the dark cold winter air. "I swear if its my jack ass twin again . . ." She growled under her breath as she stepped into the barn office, pulling her phone from her pocket, cheering up a small bit as the name flashed before her eyes; till she read the message. "Oh fuck."

'I'm at the farm still . . . Ran over on my morning chores and missed the bus.' Madison frowned that she had to make up some excuse of why she wasn't there, though he didn't know she hadn't been to school yet. 'You and Noah bring my homework out to me later? If I get ready and come now, school will be about over.'

A moment later, after taking a bite out of his pizza did he get his answer. He frowned and sighed, his thumbs working over the keys as he typed his message out. 'Alright . . . and sure I can do that. Was gonna surprise ya today, but figures the one day I miss ya :( ' He hit the send button and set his phone down, only to pick his pizza slice up again. Figures she wouldn't be here. His heart felt heavy for some reason because of it. Sighing, his leg bounced up and down as he waited for another text or til his next class.

"Fuckin' figures." Growled Edwin as he pulled the lunch room door open casually, acting like he was suppose to have lunch at the current time as he strolled over to the table Daryl was sitting at. "What damn excuse did she give ya?" He questioned, sitting down across from him, lifting his brow up, crossing his arms over his chest. "She PROMISED me she would be here today and I haven't seen her, or heard from her since yesterday."

The sound of the cafeteria was loud as he polished off the last of his pizza. He was never one to find a table in the middle, but rather the outside. Or even against the wall. So when Eddie came in, he instantly spotted him. His brows knitted together in confusion as he strutted over and sat down in front of him. And damn did he look pissed. Daryl couldn't help but think, What now? He blinked at what Eddie said, and didn't say anything, just handed him his Trac Phone, to show him the message. "What's goin' on?" He rumbled out as he killed off his chocolate milk.

Edwin took the phone to read the message, feeling his ears turn red from his anger. "Imma kill'er Dixon." His foot bounced under the table as he tried to keep himself from just loosing it. "Taking it that Brena hasn't told you? Or Madison for that matter? Figuring that ya know so much about my sister and all that junk, ya don't maybe notice she hasn't been here?" Eddie asked, rubbing his hand over his chin. "I have been killing myself running from here and to my baby momma's place cause she is doing this 'ya don't do classes with me ya ain't gettin' the baby shit'." He mocked in a bitchy voice. "Only come all the way over here, to fucking make sure Madison is in school . . . AND NEVER FUCKING HERE!" He spoke loud enough to have a few kids around them stare at them both. "She has been lying to you about the last month and a half about coming here Daryl. The first time she promised me is when she showed up at your place drunk, and today she promised me. If you don't believe me, I bet ya can text that dumb ass brother of yours, and he'll tell you she is there . . . And she didn't miss her chores cause Greene would fucking tell her to get on the bus and not worry about it." The emotions then switched on his face. One second he was pissed as hell, the next he looked tired and defeated. His hands rubbed over his tired face. "I don't know what to do."

His brow went up as Eddie's face grew red, and then began to explain. "I haven't been here myself lately, so I can't really notice." He rumbled out darkly, knowing that Madison was lying to him. His whole body was tense from the anger he suddenly felt. And he didn't wanna lie to himself either. He felt betrayal. He took a deep breath, and looked Eddie straight in the eyes. Daryl Elliot Dixon hardly ever looked anybody straight in the eyes unless he was pissed, or feeling some strong emotion. He bit his lip briefly, then said to Mads's twin, "I'll take care of it Eddie." This was probably the first time he had been truly pissed with his redhead.

Eddie had to give a sigh, finally feeling like he had someone on his side enough to knock some sense into his sister. "Just . . . Be gentle with her Dixon, who knows what these kids could say to her, and what fears she got about them saying something to her. Unless she has a pure bullshit answer."

He sighed himself and admitted, "Can't promise that Eddie . . . She lied to me . . . She knows I hate that shit with a fuckin' passion . . . I've had people lie to me my whole life. I won't stand it from her." He rumbled darkly. And with that said, he got up, grabbed his tray, returned it and left the cafeteria. He explained in the office that he had an emergency at home and left. He went straight to the farm, it didn't take long, knowing that she would be there.

He strode into the horse barn looking for her. He spotted Merle immediately. "Where is she?" He growled softly.

Merle's brows knitted together as he took in the sight of his brother. "Well aren't you all full of piss 'n' vinegar!" He chuckled. "It's a good look for ya brother!"

"Can it Merle! Where's Mads?" Daryl growled out, Merle scowled and scoffed, not liking how his brother was like. He was never like this with Mads.

Merle's brows were knitted with worry now. "What's wrong lil' brother?"

Madison's brow piked up as she could hear Daryl barking at his brother as she slipped past the barn door. "I was gettin' him something to eat at the house, and what the hell ya doing here?" She asked, stepping past him and handed Merle the type of soda he wanted as well as the small plastic container that had left over chicken and biscuit soup. Her emotions quickly had her ducking away like she was about to get the lickin' of a life time, able to feel that Daryl's reason for being here was not on good terms, or just to be 'came to see you darlin' type of an deal. Licking over her lips, her shoulder bumped into his own as she went to go into the office again.

His head whipped around to look at her. His eyes were twin hot flames of fury as he looked at her. He didn't even know what he was going to do with her. He was just so damn pissed. He sneered when she bumped into him and grabbed her upper arm, maybe to tightly. "Why you ain't at school Madison? Why haven't ya been at school for the past month and half?" He yelled out. "I can understand takin' time off with what happened, but fuck Mads!? You tryin' to throw your future away? Let that fucker keep fuckin' with you, even if he ain't touchin' you no more!?" He yelled out.

Her eyes snapped shut, her body flinching hard as his words slammed into her ears, into her brain; face growing red as the whole show down was gonna happen with Merle fucking ten feet away from them. His fingers gripping around her arm hurt but the girl felt like she deserved it along with whatever else he was about to lash at her. She lied to him.

"I . . . I can't." She whispered, shaking her head slowly, pushing a frown over her lips, and refusing to look him in the eyes. Hell to even pull her gaze from the dusty floor below them. "They're sharks Daryl." She whimpered lowly, trying to yank her arm free. Madison was scared to face the other kids in that building, scared to face what rumors could have been said. Scared of the things she could be teased and taunted about. It was fine before when she was poked at for being with Daryl, she could face that. But this . . . This was so much worse.

His brows drew together as he took in her words, confusion also marring his features as he looked at her. "What do you mean you can't? Is someone holdin' ya back? And what the hell do you mean they're sharks?" His head shook in confusion and anger as he took her in. Mads may have seen Daryl pissed before, but never at her. Even Merle was surprised by the way his brother was acting, that he hardly spoke.

"Daryl, unlike your problems with your own daddy . . . Yours wasn't ever made to the public's knowledge, you got to keep your problems a secret. Mine? Mine is known by fucking everyone thanks to my dad and my brother." She said, flicking her eyes towards him keeping them hard and narrow. She wasn't trying to play that card, but Daryl needed to understand why she didn't want to do school, why she has been fighting to go. "I'm scared."

He barked laughter at that, even if he really wasn't amused. "Mads . . . almost everyone in school knows about my Dad. And because of him, they have such a poor idea of me. Everyone thinks I'm gonna become just like him! Why do you think they shun me? And don't wanna deal with me? Cause I'm trash to them!" He sighed, and drew in a deep breath, his hand long gone on her arm as he drew it threw his shaggy locks. "Hardly anybody knows about what happened to you. All they know is that someone tried to abuse you, maybe rape you. And that your brother is a man whore." He said that softly. He liked Eddie, so wasn't trying to bash him. The last part made it feel like she took the wind out of his sails. He swallowed hard at this and took a step towards her. Even cupped her face as he said softly, "Ya shouldn't be scared . . . If those fuckers ever messed with you . . . Just tell me or Eddie. We'll take care of them . . ."

Madison's eyes narrowed in anger then. "They don't fucking know what you told me Daryl! Remember?" She questioned him, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. "I know people could put the rest together, not every day a kid just shows up with fucking bruises and is known as the kid of the town drunk." So yeah, maybe him laughing at her really put some fuel into her belly, and just well . . . Fucking pissed her off. When his hands cupped over her face, Madison tried her hardest to pull away from him, keeping her eyes turned to the corner and looked past him, clouded up with little tears. "You guys can't defend me all the time. Ya can't be there all the time Daryl. I don't understand the big deal anyway. I'm not going into the building . . . But I am doing the work sent to me."

His eyes narrowed at that, even flinched as if she had slapped him. Even Merle didn't even know about that little fact that his daddy did more than just abuse him long ago. No one knew. They only knew that he got abused by his father. It was common knowledge in town that his daddy was a cruel mean drunk. He dropped his hand from her face as she yanked herself away. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pissed and . . . well upset. "We may not be able to defend you all the damn time Madison, but we will always try. Because you know what!? We care! We fuckin' love ya and will do anything for you. Even if it means that we have to stand up to the whole school for you. And its more than just homework and you know it. There's more to it than that. It's showing that that bastard didn't get to you. That you can over come this. Have the courage to do so . . . I guess I was wrong . . ." He rumbled and began to stalk off.

"Isn't the fact I'm still alive, and wanting to be alive enough for y'all?" She barked as he started to walk away from her. "Cause believe me . . . There was times I thought . . . but I was smart enough to know that if it would happen then he would fucking win." Madison didn't understand the problem at all and was beyond confused of what to do in this situation. "When do I get to have people stop telling me what I want in my life, or whats good for me? Stop being my fucking dad for once and ask me what I want Daryl."

He whirled around and practically roared out, "Ya got to show it, rather than just say it!" His heart was pounding and he felt to fuckin' heavy and hot for some reason. "I was never your father Madison. Never truly told ya what to do, and what was best for you. I showed ya that I cared, or tried to make ya care for yourself. So . . . yeah . . . What do ya want Madison?"

"I just what this!" She waved her hand around in reference to the barn. "This is what I damn know and can do fucking well . . . This makes me happy!" Her hand smacked against her leg before stepping closer to him. "But what I want more then fucking anything is just you!" Her hands landed onto his chest hard, palms flat, feeling his heart beating just as badly as her own. "Fucking you and Noah is all I fucking want in life."

"And no one will fuckin' take either one from you . . ." He said softly but hotly, before pushing his lips against hers. His hand tangled in her red locks hard, not letting her pull away this time as he kissed her hard and possessively, showing her how much he wanted her. The kiss seemed to last forever as it felt like fire and electricity consumed them. When he finally pulled away from her, they were both breathing heavily. His eyes were still intense as ever but with a different heat now. "Mads . . ." He rumbled out, "Ya gotta finish school . . . I'm doing it for you, Noah and for myself. You should do it for the same reasons." He said softly now, his lips grazing hers once more, and before anything else was done or said, he strode away. Leaving her dazed.

Madison didn't expect him to grab a hold of her, nor his lips to press into hers so hard and heated . . . So passionate with how angry they was with each other. The kiss finally got a few of the emotional tears to fall from her eyes and a tiny sniffle as they parted once again, as much as she was fighting for him to stay connected with her . . . Fighting the want to push him back into the office and make up for all the shit they just fought about. "Okay." She whispered, nodding lightly before he allowed her to kiss again.

After a moment of her watching him leave, Merle spoke. "Damn . . . That was fuckin' crazy . . ." He shook his head and laughed softly as he began to dig into his lunch she got him, what seemed like forever ago now.

Wren rolled her eyes looking back to Merle. "Don't ya have work to do?"

Merle chuckled harder at that and continued on. Only commenting back with a big smirk, "Yes mame!"


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: it still saddens me that I haven't gotten a review for quite some time. The only thing that's keeping me going with this story is how many views and visitors its getting. But anyway, like I always say, review! Tell us what ya think! About the story, or the pics, or even ideas you have for us! :) But this chapter . . . is a mix between anguish and well . . . Erotica . . . so . . . *grins* enjoy! Maybe you'll be more inclined to . . . tell us now after this chapter! XD I can only hope! lol  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 14**_

After the fight at the barn, things went back to normal. Well, mostly normal anyway. It was still tense between the couple but it was better. Mads was coming back to school, as long as he was there. He was gonna try to be there as much as possible, but it was hard with the baby. Brena couldn't stop working morning and afternoons. So he had to work something out with the school. And thanks to them, they were working with him. He was working on bettering his future, because now he had something now to work for.

It was three days after the fight that he was holding hands with Mads in the hallway at school. Things were much better than before, thank god. He hated that she lied to him, but understood why now. It was one of those days that Brena had to leave before he came home from school, so he had to leave earlier. After lunch in particular, which came to quickly for his taste. He enjoyed his time with Mads as always, but when he had to leave he gave her a decent hot kiss and was off. "I'll talk to ya later, okay?" He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

A couple minutes later he was rushing into the apartment that he shared with Brena. "Hey!" He said with a smile as she handed him Noah. She smiled and rattled off to him, "He just been changed. He'll probably be hungry in a couple minutes knowing him . . . But otherwise . . . he's good." She glanced at the clock as she yanked on her work boots. "I gotta go!" She laced the boots up, grabbed her hoodie and was gone.

"Well kid . . . it's just you and me now." He smiled as Noah cooed and gurgled softly. Smirking, Daryl placed him in his bouncy seat as he went made him a bottle. A couple minutes later, Noah was whining for that bottle so Daryl got him out of his seat and sat down with him in the recliner. He immediately popped the bottle's nipple in the baby's mouth. Noah eagerly began to suckle and drink. Breathing deep, Daryl rocked as he watched tv. After a moment or two, he popped the bottle out and held up to his shoulder where a burp cloth awaited the baby's face. He patted his son's back. Few seconds later, Noah burped and spit up a little bit. Daryl then just rubbed the baby's back. It didn't take long for Noah to fall asleep.

Smirking, Daryl got up with the sleeping baby and took him to his crib to take his nap. While he went down the hallway, his cell began to vibrate as he got a call. He ignored it for the moment. Once the baby was sleeping in the crib peacefully, did he go for his cellphone. But it was to late, the call went to voice mail. Closing the door, he looked at the phone hard as he realized that he never went through his voice mail since Mads got hurt. A lump formed in his throat at that thought. Heart beating hard in his chest, he went into his room and closed the door. He didn't know what to expect, could only think of the worst as he called his voice mail.

The voice mail made a small beep like noise before the recording lady would roll on about how many messages he had, which only two was from that night. The first was pretty simple, "Hey Daryl . . ." A paniked sounding Madison spoke through the speaker. "I know this might be a huge pain in the ass, but could you turn around and pick me up again? Please baby?" In the background it was easy to pick up the sounds of muffled yelling and banging, unknowing at that time the redhead was currently hiding unde her covers from the on set of the drunk stooper outside of her bedroom door. "Nothing important so . . ." She would pause again, knowing that she should tell him the truth. "Just get back to me if you can, I'll give you a hour before I hit up Edwin." The message cut off there, skipping onto the next just as fast.

As soon as he heard her panic stricken voice did his heart constrict. It wasn't that bad as he thought, but her sounding like that was just bad enough. He even wondered what was going on for him at that time. Probably him speeding over to where Brittany was at. Heart pounding, he deleted the horrible voice mail, only left him one more.

He could barely pick this one up as the phone was left a few feet away from her on the bed, since well, she was struggling the best she could to get free with the onsets of leave me alone, and a million ten nos! Not forgetting the sweet talking of her slurring step-father, he tried on her to get her to come easy, like when she was younger. The disgusting way he called her baby, and repeated the words, 'but daddy loves you' bullshit. But what could have made anything boil in Daryl's veins could be the way he was calling her HIS. HIS baby, HIS girl. Taking a claim on something that was rightfully Daryl's. If anything in the message could make him proud was the "Oof, ya bitch!" When Madison gave him a good fucking punt in the gut before more ruffling of the bed followed by feet trying to run; her trying to escape. The door squeaked as she tried to open it but the loud sound of a bang and then another as he tackled her onto the floor. And just as the message ran to its time limit, the faint sound of the sharp object pressing into her side and her giving the final cry for the person she wanted most . . . Daryl. And the sound of a belt buckle being undone and one last cry from her with a low painful groan.

At first he couldn't understand what was going on. His ears were straining to listen. And when it began, his heart pounded so hard that it was a wonder he could listen to the damn phone. His hand rose up to cup his eyes, for they had closed in horror and pain. He wasn't there for her when she needed him most. That fuckin' horrible thing of a man used her, abused her. His blood boiled as his horror grew on. Just as the call was about to end and he heard her cry out his name in pain did a muffled sob come from him. He turned slightly to get up and before he could think of doing it, his fist struck out and hit the wall. It dented under his fist as he bit his lip. He didn't even bother deleting the voice mail. In fact his hand had become numb and the phone slipped from his fingers. His hand joined the other on his face as he held his head. Hot angry tears leaked down his face. He was angry at himself, angry at that fucker. He knew at that time, that he would eventually kill that bastard.

Rubbing the tears at bay quickly, he picked up his phone again, shut it off and shoved it in his pocket. He had to do something. For her. Swallowing that lump, he started grabbing things and setting them at the door to put in his truck. He called the farm and got Maggie. "Maggie can ya do me a huge favor? Can ya watch Noah? I need to do something for Mads tonight." She agreed, wondering what was going on, but he said he would tell her later.

When Noah did wake up, Daryl fed him his bottle, put him in the baby wearing thing and began to take the stuff out and put in the back of his truck. Once done, he put Noah in his car seat and drove off to the farm, after he picked something up. Maggie met him at the door. He gave her the car seat with a napping Noah and the diaper bag, which had everything she needed for him. "I'll be back for him later tonight or early morning." She nodded, and then even gave him a glass bottle, which only made him smirk.

He then headed over to Madison's place. He knocked at her door, his one hand behind his back. He waited, knowing she was here. It was about five o'clock now, so no more chores for her. Let alone Maggie said she was home.

Madison was sitting alone at her kitchen table when he would first arrive at the farm, quietly humming to herself while scribbling some random answers down onto her long over due math homework. Yeah she couldn't figure out the answer for a few of them, so she was just putting SOMETHING down as a guess. "Pumpkin . . . Who ever thought of this math stuff is the most stupidest person in the world." The redhead gave a nod, eyes peaking up from her paper as a matching orange cat was stretched out on her table, tail curling and flicking about; the animal having an look of just shut up and let me sleep woman, plastered on it. "I miss my dog, at least she answered me." She sighed, and rolled her eyes. Yes, living alone had Madison bringing the barn cats into her house, and trying to have conversations with them . . . But they cared more about sleeping in a warm house and being fed by her. Quietly, she closed the book pushing herself onto her legs. "Lets see what I have to cook for dinner." The sound of her fridge opening had the cat jump from its spot like it was on fire, and start rubbing up on her legs. As normal, since living on her own, the fridge was a little bare, holding a few helpings leftovers of other meals she had made, if she hadn't spent the day with Daryl and Noah. "We need to go to the store . . . Lets see if the old man will let me take the truck." Madison slipped out of the kitchen to go down the hall into her bedroom, since she had her pj bottoms on and one of Daryl's shirt, lacking a bra to go out in the public. But the knocking on her door made her screech to an halt, and left her frowning. "What the hell?"

The squeaky door opened slowly, very carefully so that only a peek of her eye could look out. "Christ Daryl . . . You don't have to knock on my door." She whispered, stopping the cat from escaping with her foot. "Whatta doing here? Where is Noah?"

Daryl smirked as he could seek her peeking. "Noah's being looked after, and I'm here to take ya out . . ." He smiled, and pulled out the rose he picked up earlier that he had hidden behind his back. "Come on . . . If ya wanna change, do it now." He smiled, "And no I won't tell ya where were going . . ." He wore a pair of clean pants, probably the only ones that were nice and clean, along with a wife beater with a throw over light blue flannel long sleeve shirt.

Madison pushed the door open a little more. "Take me out? Daryl ya don't have to take me out . . . I got a perfectly fine couch we can lay on." She mumbled, carefully taking the rose from his hands, pulling it to her nose to smell of course. "But if you insist, come on in." She mumbled, stepping out of his way to grant him permission to come on in her house; pecking him on the cheek as he came inside of course. "I'll be quick . . . Promise." Madison knew better then to fight with him on the matter and just scurried down into her room.

"Nope, we ain't hanging out . . . We're going out." He said with a grin as he stepped inside. He looked around as she disappeared to go change. From what he could see, she was doing good. Still a little sparse, but knowing her, she would collect all kinds of stuff in time to make it even more roomy.

Unlike normal women, Madison didn't spend alot of time getting ready as she barely wore make up, even if going on an date, and her hair was easy enough to pull up into a little bun with a few loose strands hanging along her face. The redhead slipped on a random dress from her closet, attaching a random jean jacket she had, along with pulling on a pair of dark color flats that would go with anything.

Madison shuffled out of the hallway playing with the ring on her finger in a nervous manner. She hadn't been this dressed up since they went to the party. And had yet to be dressed like this as his girlfriend, so it was easy to say the butterflies was making her belly roll over and over again. "Okay . . . I think I am ready."

It didn't take her long, for after a few minutes he was turning his head as he heard her come down the hall. An immediate smile turned up his lips at this. "Ya look beautiful darlin' . . ." His hand reached out for hers. "Come on . . ." He smiled. He then led her out of her home and to his truck. He recently put a cover on the back, so she couldn't see what was hidden beneath, let alone the coming winter. He opened the truck door for her and helped her inside it. Once she was inside, he closed the door and walked over to his side and slid in. The truck roared into life and he began to drive.

Madison blushed at his words, silently screaming at herself for acting so immature and stupid! It was Daryl for hell's sake. "Oh good . . . You brought the truck." She sighed, happy to know that they wasn't about to ride the bike again, with her in a damn fucking dress. Her brow shot up as he got into the truck with her working on getting her seatbelt on. "What on earth are you doing Daryl?" He was acting so secretive and had her nerves completely in full panic, and what the fuck is going on mode. Out of habit her hand reached over the middle seat laying softly against his shoulder, fingers playing with the seams of his shirt.

He chuckled as he saw how relieved she was that it was the truck. "I would've warned ya if I brought the bike . . . I'm doing something nice for you . . . I'm takin' ya out." He smirked at this and drove on. Only minutes later he stopped and parked the truck. They were in the middle of a field, not to far from the farm actually. Grinning like a school boy, he jumped out of the truck and came over to her side quickly. He opened the door and looked up into her dark blue eyes. "Don't ask, but I wanna keep this a surprise . . ." He pulled out a handkerchief and tied it over her eyes. "And no peeking. Just wait here til I come get ya . . ."

Smirking, he went to the back of the truck and pulled off the cap off. Inside was a bunch of blankets and pillows to cushion it. Along with a nice still hot pizza, and Maggie's present as well. Peach flavored Southern Comfort. He looked out over the horizon. Since it was late in the year, the sun was beginning to set. "Perfect . . ." He said softly, and returned back to the truck, but on his side first. He didn't turn the truck back on, but he turned the key so that the radio began to play. "Phone please?" She handed it over before she dug it out from her jacket pocket, as she asked his name, wondering the hell he was doing. "Hold on, almost done . . ." He murmured as he began searching for the songs he wanted. He found a bunch of them quickly and plugged it in to his truck. Frankie Ballard's Sunshine and Whiskey song began to play as he smirked really big. He slid out of the truck and rushed over to her side.

"Okay . . ." His heart was pounding as he reached her. He took her hand and led her slowly to the back of the truck. Once there, he untied her blindfold. "Our date darlin' . . . a night out under the stars." He grinned goofily.

Madison planted on hand firmly into his while the other gripped onto the lower half of his shirt, taking semi unsteady steps. "I feel like I'm drunk all over again. No more blindfolding me and makin . . . " The redhead fell silent as the blind was tugged away from her eyes looking at all the things crammed in the back of the truck with the music playing from the inside making her just fucking speechless for once!

Her hands planted on his shoulders, turning him till they was facing each other before quickly pushing her lips up into his own. While the kiss was overly sweet and showing how much she loved their current date, it was also heated and wanting as she tugged him a little closer to her by his belt loops. "You are the best most sweetest man in my life . . ." Her voice croaked out, the tip of her nose rubbing onto his own, soft hands rubbing along his sides. "I love you Daryl."

He shifted as she tried to move him where she wanted, with a smirk of course. When her lips touched his, he was more than eager to kiss her back. Daryl groaned as she pulled away. "I do try." He said with a grin. His own hands on her waist, he gently squeezed, "I love ya to Wren. More than ya know darlin' . . ." Grinning, he kissed her once more. Before the kiss could get to heated again, he pulled away with a sigh.

Hopping up on the tailgate, he removed his shoes and set them on the edge. He grabbed her waist and easily picked her up to set her beside him. He pushed back so he was in the truck bed and opened the pizza box. The delicious smell wafted up to the both of them. "Come on, before it gets cold."

"You don't have to even try, ya know that right? I would have been happy putting a tent up in the front yard, or even making a damn pillow fort with you. As long as I have YOU to share that memory with." Madison followed behind him, quickly kicking her rotten shoes off before squealing out as he grabbed her up and pulled her away into the truck. "Wish ya warned me before ya did that." She pouted, slumping her shoulders a small bit. Her sneaky fingers quickly pushed past the opened box of pizza to snag the bottle of Southern Comfort, painted nails quickly peeling the top open. "Remember the last time I got a hold of this stuff? Sure your ready for that baby?" She questioned before taking a quick long drink.

"Well I just made it a better memory . . ." He chuckled softly at this, and shouted as he took a slice of pizza, "Never!" Grinning he took a bite. "That's Maggie's gift to us by the way . . ." He grinned, and took the bottle off her. "I'll let ya get buzzed, but no drunk! I got other plans for tonight." He smirked and took a drink himself.

Madison snorted a small bit, taking a piece of pizza from the box. "A gift? What? Did we just have a shot gun wedding or something?" She teased, the thought making her blush slightly as she bit into her piece, stretching her legs out before her and crossing them over each other. "I guess you planned this well, seeing as its a pretty warm evening out, surprisingly." Once he finished with his drink, she took it back quickly, taking another swig. "Buzzed . . . Drunk . . . All the same for me! And what other plan could be better then this babe?" She finished the pizza till she got to the crust, sitting it in the box before grabbing another.

He laughed at that and shrugged, but didn't miss the blush it brought. "It actually was a last minute thing . . ." He confessed, even if it wasn't the full confession. For he was kinda inspired by that voice mail. He had to show her that part of her life was gone and done. She was here, with him, loved. And he was definitely going to show her, his love. "It's not the same darlin'. Buzzed is when ya feel good and such. Drunk is when ya lose all conscious thought and forget pretty much what ya did the day after. I definitely want ya to remember tonight. So don't drink to much . . ." He warned softly, not giving away his next plan of action. He grabbed another slice and took a bite as another song played on. This time Avril Lavigne's Keep holding on.

After a few more good drinks and slices of pizza, the whole thought of food was replaced with a want for something more. The way the last tiny bit of the setting sun shown over them and the start of the stars over head of them, just flipped Madison's mood to push herself closer to him, regardless if he was ready for her or not.

Her slim fingers played with one of the buttons on his flannel lips of his shirt, slowly pressing against the side of his jaw, just where it met on to his neck. "Feel like ya made sure it was peach, so I would be like this. Ya know I'm clingy when I have this drink only. Like worse than normal clingy." She mumbled as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and tossing it away. "I'm sure you remember the night we got together, hard to forget."

The pizza box was left with a few slices left, a bunch of crust left from Mads and crumbs. He made sure she didn't get drunk, kept stealing the damn bottle to make sure. But it did loosen her up. They were half lying on their backs, their backs somewhat propped up by pillows. He chuckled as she began to play with his flannel shirt. "I didn't know it left ya more clingy . . . I only saw ya drink once more after that." He said with a smirk. "How could I forget?" He asked, a devilish light in his pale eyes now. His heart began to pick up speed. Now was the time, if it was gonna happen. He took the bottle, took another drink, just a sip really, capped it and slid it inside the truck. His hands reached for her then and pulled her tight and close. He began to nuzzle her, just enjoying her warmth, scent and presence. Fuckin' sunshine and whiskey, right here in his arms.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself for this, he took possession of her mouth with his. His hand ever so gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her tenderly. His hands were trembling slightly for he was so damn nervous. When he pulled away from the kiss, he was breathing heavily. He whispered to her as he trailed kisses down her jaw, to her neck to nip gently, "I love ya Wren." Another nip. "I'm gonna show you . . ." He lapped at her neck to ease the sting from the bite. ". . . how much tonight." He kissed her deeply once more. When he pulled away, he locked his eyes with hers, "If you feel uncomfortable in any way, ya let me know darlin' . . ."

Madison whined softly as he placed the bottle back into the truck cab. "Hey." She whispered softly feeling like they was far from finished drinking, wanting to feel like she did the night of the party. The girl wanted to feel loose and extra comfortable just laying there with him wanting to feel herself let go once more, and have herself start becoming the girl that had trouble keeping her lips off his warm skin. Madison liked that part about her, that old part about her, a side only drinking with Daryl pulled out from her.

The redhead barely registered they was already lipped lock as she was busy thinking about it and their lips was gliding together in such passion and tenderness. The teenager quickly grabbed onto his shaking hands, giving him a soothing squeeze as she pushed her fingers to lace between his own, letting out a puff of breathless air as they parted from one another. Her blue eyes closed with her head tilting away as his lips felt so good against her neck, dropping her hands to fist in his shirt. "Daryl . . ." She whimpered lightly as her heart was beating rapidly and unsteadily in her chest. The girl was trying so hard to stay with was coming into her mind but the man before her had her so god damn tongue tied that she just swallowed down the thumping of nerves and fear and pressed her lips back into his. "No . . . I want this . . . I need this with you." She whispered between nipping at his lower lip, fingers trying their best to move him over top of her.

He could feel her own heart pound beneath the beautiful mounds of her breasts. "Easy . . ." He murmured softly with a grin as she laid down before him trying to pull him on top of her. "I wanna do this right with ya . . ." He rumbled as he gently pulled her dress strap down. He kissed the skin that was revealed to him. He made his way back up her neck as he slowly slid her dress down her body. As more skin was revealed to him, he kissed and nipped down her body. His rough hands were gentle as they followed, caressing away her dress, only leaving her in her bra and panties. He was worshiping her, loving her body. Loving her.

"You're mine Wren . . . No one else's." He rumbled against her flesh. His hands moved back up her long smooth legs. His lips dragged across her flesh as he got closer to her sex. He had only seen her naked once, and that was at the fishin' trip they had. That time was burned in his memory, but he knew this would blow that memory away. But still seeing her like this had him feeling tight and heavy with lust, want and love. "God you're beautiful Wren . . ." He kissed her thighs and gently pulled away her panties. "I'm gonna make ya feel beautiful . . ." He murmured against her flesh as his hands tightened around her hips. He leaned down and teased her inner thighs with his mouth and scruff as he got closer to her moist entrance.

The color of her cheeks was permanently matching the color of her hair from both the rush of lust, the want, the need, and a pinch of nerves. Yes, Madison had done something with him in the past out on the dock under the warmth of the sun, but this time they were alone in the back of a pickup truck with nothing to stop their overwhelming feeling of want, and need. As much as she wanted to dive into this step with him, knowing that this step was VERY much ready for them both, Madison was scared shitless of what would come . . . If she was good enough for him, if . . . If he would like it. A typical girl would be feeling this in this stage . . . Right?

Madison squirmed to the side, lightly clamping her legs to shut her thighs before he could get any further . . . Out of habit sadly. A trickle of goose bumps ran over her thighs and arms as she gave a shy smile, trying not to meet eyes with him. "Sorry . . . Just . . . Cold." She whispered, fingers raking into his hair, giving them a tiny tug as she would open herself up to him again. "And ya stubbles tickle."

He looked up as her legs would close him off to her. His eyes saw what they needed, and knew what had happened. He didn't believe the first one. Could hear the damn lie, and knew she was embarrassed on why she closed her legs off to him. "It's okay Wren . . ." He rumbled. Her second excuse was more believable, but still, he knew what truly happened. He shivered as he felt her hands in his hair and she opened up to him again. Knowing she opened them for him was in itself beautiful. His hands caressed her legs to her hips again as he leaned down again. This time, he kissed one hip, and then the next. The one that was marked. He took his time finding the still tender area. He found where that bastard marked her and kissed it, and caressed it tenderly. Wanting her to have good memories on that mark of flesh. Wanting to replace that horrid memory with this beautiful one. "You're still Madison . . . You're still beautiful." He rumbled and kissed it, then leaned down and before she could close her legs again, he placed his lips against her lower ones and kissed her deeply.

She sucked in a large breath of air as his lips collided with the mark; still waiting to be hidden by the rest of her tattoo. If she should have had any types of marks on her body, they surely should have been by himself, given to her in other manners than the battle scars she had earned and the same could have been said for him.

The redhead bit down on the corner of her lip, tossing her head to peer up at the stars over head, hiding the little smirk and swallowing the giggle that wanted to follow as he kissed against her lower regions. Last time he didn't have them tickly and prickly canvas across his face and with this time, it turned Madison's switch on even quicker as it would rub, and scrap against her skin. Easily reminding herself that it was her Daryl. ". . . Don't gotta be so slow." She mumbled, squirming a small bit as his lower lip pressed against her sensitive nub.

He rumbled as he tasted her cream and began to lap at her, spearing her with his tongue. His hands held her hips firmly so he could pleasure her. He wanted to leave her wanting. He wanted to have her cry out his name. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. He wanted her to erase that bastard from her memory and replace it with him, even though he doubted it, but he could try.

She tried to shift under his strong hands with a heavy whine as her sense of pleasure was topped so quickly. Only HE could do that to her and push her to that high feeling so quickly. It was crazy to think that at one moment in her life, she was fighting for it not to happen while in the snap of a finger, so willing and wanting the second she was under the young Dixon's thumb. "Oh fuck . . ." She whimpered, feeling her thighs trembling, fingers gripping into his hair more, nails scratching against his scalp. Her stomach sucked in, a large breath of air making it pull tight, doing her best to fight the feeling of wanting to loose it. Not wanting to loose it so quickly on him. She wanted it with him, as one. "Please . . ." She mumbled, other hand tugging at his still clothed shirt.

Daryl growled softly as he felt her nails gently rake over his scalp. It only added to the moment for him as he took her in. Rumbling in satisfaction, he began to gently suck at that hidden pearl while a finger slid in deep. She was tight, hot and really wet. Another finger slid in as he gently pumped them inside her. He wanted and needed her to cum for him. He wanted to feel her pleasure wash over her. He wanted to make her scream for him.

Like before, her legs would close but this time they was closing to keep herself from squirming around to death and to make sure his skilled mouth wasn't going anywhere. For a man who didn't like to talk much, he sure knew how to use it! Madison was sure she felt the taste of rust in her mouth as her teeth was biting on to her lower lip enough to break the skin, hiding the want of on set of curses and slurred noises that wanted to escape; unsure of how attractive that would fucking be. It didn't take long after he added the second finger for her thighs to shake uncontrollably with her hand in his hair most likely turning him bald or even scratching him to death as his skilled tongue brought a wave of a orgasm over her body, making her moan out into the open.

He didn't stop his fingers til he could feel her cream all over them. He pulled them gently out as he began lapping up her juice quickly. While he did this, he pulled his shirt up and then off. He pulled her up so that she was sitting up in front of him. He embraced her, his hands caressing up her back as he took her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Growling softly, he shifted them so that he fell back on his back, and pulled her down on top of him. Her legs straddled his hips easily, his hardness trapped beneath her, his jeans and boxers the only barrier between them now. "Go ahead Mads . . ." He rumbled out, his hands caressing up her waist, cupping her breasts through her black lacy bra. "Do what ya want with me . . ."

Madison felt like a doll, doing her best to catch her breath again, feeling her belly quiver as her adrenaline was pumping so hard, but her eyes was licking him up as his shirt came off as quickly as her own clothes. Silently, her fingers ran up along the warm taut skin, of course, not all of it was as taunt as he used to be thanks to her cooking and well . . . It was so fucking sexy in her eyes, then again everything about him was. Just as she got her breathing steady, he whirled her, their lips locked, hair on her neck rising as she could taste herself against his tongue; causing her to feverishly dig back while also taking the time to nibble, and suck along his bottom lip removing the taste the best she could. Madison smirked a little bit, palms pressing hard against his chest as he fell on his back. "Better stop growling at me now . . . Or I won't see it as a threat anymore." She purred, shifting to start pressing her lips to his jaw line, doing everything from kissing, sucking and biting on his skin as she slid to his neck. Her body becoming comfortable over him, straddling herself close as could be. The man didn't need to tell her twice as she quickly whipped his jeans undone, but she quickly stopped to sit up and start tugging at her bra. "This thing gotta come off." She growled, feeling closed up, and just . . . Who the fuck would be wearing one while things was just so hot and heated!? After a couple of frustrated sighs to get it off, she mumbled a small curse before just pulling it off like one would a shirt, hissing as the cold bit against her nipples making her quickly lean over him once more, kissing on his shoulder. Her dusky rose pink nipples hardening into pebbles from the cold, poking into his chest, only hardening even more from the heat of his flesh.

He chuckled as she teased back, loving how she was taking control. His cock throbbed when it was finally freed from it's prison. The head was almost purple cause he was so damn turned on from her. Let alone what she was doing to him. He was about to help her with her bra when she finally cursed and just yanked it off. Smirking, he didn't dare chuckle at her frustration. He felt her nipples press into his chest. They felt like rocks. And since she was against him now, he began to nuzzle her neck. "Mmm . . . you feel so good against me darlin' . . . Got me so fucken hard . . ." He rumbled out as he cock throbbed against her thigh. He could feel her moist heat, so damn close . . . He throbbed again as he gently bit her, his hands on her hips. God did he just want to lift her onto him and impale her onto him fully, but he held back. She wasn't ready. He moved onto his back so she was comfortable and in control, so she wouldn't freak. Suckling at her neck softly, he stopped only to growl out, "I want ya so bad Wren." His hands trembled at her hips as they caressed her soft flesh.

Madison made a few more soft kisses onto his shoulder just above his forearm before pulling herself away to lightly press her forehead into his own. She looked into his eyes as he would tell her how badly he needed her, how she could feel he was holding himself back till she was ready, and her heart was melting inside. Gently, her lips pressed into his for a few pecks till the last one was placed on his chin. "I want it to be right . . . I want you to take me . . . like it should have been." She said softly, locking a pair of soft blues to his own. "I wanna feel you dive in, and never stop loving me." With that she dove back in for another kiss letting loose such passion, and love for him.

Her kisses were a drug to him, and just as addicting. He didn't want her to stop, but she did. He groaned, her entrance so damn close, that he could swear it was taunting him. Beckoning him with its sweet wet warmth. Damn her for what she said. He groaned as she kissed him again. Without further ado, he grabbed her hips tight, lifted her enough so he could aim and then quickly plunged deep into her sheath. He groaned loudly as she was hot, tight and slick. But feeling her gripping him was amazing. She felt like hot live silk. He didn't move, for he knew she needed to adjust to his size. While he waited for a moment, he nuzzled her neck; kissing, nipping and suckling at her flesh, distracting her as he stretched her tight. "Fuck Mads . . . Ya feel so damn tight." He rumbled and sought her lips once more.

The kiss broke as soon as he was starting to plunge between her warmth, taking no time to bury himself deep, having her hide her face away in his shoulder, crying out softly. She didn't expect him to be so quick, though thankful, nor expect after what happened to her, for him to feel so big within her. His words had him gather a look from her, quickly nibbling on her lower lip as she gathered enough courage to start rolling her hips, slowly allowing him to pump between the wet warmth. If she would start speaking about how he made her feel she wouldn't shut up. "Ya don't even wanna know." She mumbled quickly as their lips attached.

He hated that it hurt her, but thought that since that bastard took her real virginity, this way Daryl took her love virginity. It sounded good in his mind anyway. Daryl felt her roll her hips and the breath left his lungs. "Fuck!" He hissed before her lips crashed back into his. Groaning softly, his grip tightened slightly on her hips that he helped her move over him. Just feeling her move was amazing, that he wondered if he'd be able to stop when they was done. God . . . she was his miracle. His.

Madison's fingers gripped into his sides as she kept the pace pretty . . . Steady and moving quick enough to keep them wanting and lusting but not enough to take them and break them just yet. If he wanted that wall to crash, then he was gonna have to take her and push her to that edge. She wanted him to push her into that sweet bliss that she was fighting so hard to hold off to keep this feeling between them going forever. "Feels so good." She whimpered against his cheek, placing tiny kisses back down to his neck, till she found his pulsing point. Smirking softly, her lips pressed against it, giving a little suck to place pressure on his point.

His hands rose up to hold her tight to him. Not tight enough that it would stop her movement of course, but tight enough that he could feel her move against him. Daryl growled as he felt her suckle at his pulse, his cock throbbing deep inside her. "Fuck Wren!" He growled and pushed her back with his hand, so her back was arched, the angle changed so the friction was deeper, the pleasure even more acute as she ground back and forth onto him. His hand caressed up her belly, up her chest to encircle her neck. It wasn't tight, but it was the fact that it was there. His other hand was back at her hip as he urged her on.

The new angle had her hips grinding back against him, helping keep him deep with in her, just allowing the friction alone give them pleasure. His fingers strapped around her neck just had her completely submissive under his thumb allowing herself to easily just melt into his arms and throw her all into him once more; a feeling she never enjoyed till now. Her belly grew tight again as her lips allowed her to whimper and moan out pleasured cries each time her hips ground down into his own. Didn't take her long to completely sit up, drawling his hand around her neck, down across her chest to hold tightly against her stomach, snapping her eyes closed, feeling her second orgasm rippling through her body like crashing waves.

His eyes rolled up in his head from the different angle and how she looked. He held his own orgasm back somehow. He wanted this to last as long as he could. "Fuck!" He ground out, his teeth set as he felt her muscles grip him tight. His belly grew tight. He couldn't hold it back anymore. But he needed just a little bit more. Growling, his arms wrapped her up and rolled her so she was on her back now. As she was just coming down from her high, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and plunged into her deep. Over and over again, as fast as he could. Beads of sweat covered his body as he thrust inside her. After a few deep thrusts, did his climax rose high and took him, making him roar out. His hands locked her to him as his seed filled her.

Madison's lips let out a squeal as he quickly grabbed a hold of her and flipped her onto her back, blushing lightly as she peered up at him; and what she saw drove her crazy once more. This time it was all the want and need to let go, no kissing getting in the way, and wandering hands planted tightly on her hips with her own digging into his chest again. She felt that feeling rising in the pit of her stomach again, making it grow tighter than it did the last two times, with the rest of her gripping on tight, for dear life, having it feel all the better for him over top of her. Then his mission was complete, her plump quivering lips pulled open as his name called out into the trees; masking over the sounds of crickets and night owls.

The sound of his name being cried out was music to his ears. Panting hard, he let her legs fall down his arms. He moved his arms so they dropped down. He didn't pull away, didn't want to move actually. He didn't wanna crush her either with his weight, so he rolled to his side as he began to catch his breathing. He held her close as he began to shrink and slip out of her. He nuzzled into her neck, placing soft kisses against the sweat slicked skin of her neck. He rumbled softly, nipping at her tender flesh.

Her own breathing was as labored as his own as she happily snuggled back against his chest, grabbing a hold of his hand to pull around her tightly. Unlike herself, he was only shirtless and with the slick sweat they both shared, and the heat of the moment slipping away from them, had her really burrowing against him hard. Madison was slightly thankful the music from her phone seemed to die away, allowing them to hear the sounds of themselves coming down while also the sounds of the world around them. Seconds later, after his member slipped free from her is when Madison slightly squirmed around so she could have her nose touch upon his own, and look into his eyes again. "I love you." She said softly, giving a small tired smile.

He felt her shiver, and not because of after shocks either. Frowning slightly, he yanked one of the blankets that was at his side and pulled it over them. He pulled her harder against his body as he smiled. "I love ya too, Wren . . ." He kissed her lips gently, very content and satisfied to lay there and cuddle against her.

She pulled the blanket up around them enough to hide her chin in it, burrowing her head against his chest so it would hide everything to the top of her head. "If you did allllll this, to get laid, then yeah . . . Totally a keeper." She teased in a yawn, shifting her arm so that she could lay it over his waist. After that comment the redhead fell silent, falling asleep happily.

He chuckled softly as she did this, only enjoying her cuddles. Daryl only laughed harder at her comment, making her head rise and fall from his chest. Holding her, he yawned himself and closed his eyes. He fall asleep quickly, a smile on his face, very satisfied on how the night went.


	15. Chapter 15

(Author's note: a short cute but nesessary filler! :) Hope ya all enjoy! BTW, we got a review! And thank you for that! Made us feel loved! It's needed with these stories, cause well, when ya don't see it for awhile, it mades ya wonder if anybody really likes it, and really reads it. *shakes head* But anyway! Keep the love coming our way! Or even tell us what ya wanna see more or less of type thing, or send us ideas! Another BTW, where Mads and I are at with this story right now, we just, and I mean JUST got done writing their christmas together. You guys probably won't see it for another at least 5 chapters, but be patient! Editing takes time! :) At least it tells ya there's more to the story than what your reading! ;)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 15**_

The beginning of December wasn't to bad. But it was getting decently cold out that they could see their breath in front of their face as they went along. The woods were quiet, but not silent. Animals and insects made their music of nature, that Daryl found it soothing as his head bobbed slightly from riding his horse. He was no where an expert at riding, but he wasn't a dumby either. But apparently his redhead wanted to tease him about it.

Madison's giggle escaped her as she commented, "Ya need to get better at that cowboy. You should take a few lessons from me." She said with a small blush, her hand reaching out the distance seperating them and smoothed over his flannel shirt collar.

He smirked and looked over at her with a wink, "If you teach me some other things cow girl . . ." Her blush deepened and he couldn't help his smirk getting bigger. His pale blue eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked her over. She looked good, even if she was wearing a coat. But then he thought that she would look good in anything in his eyes.

They had been out looking for this reclusive wolf for about twenty minutes now, when a wooden building loomed a little ways, a small lake in front of it with a small dock. Curious, Daryl moved towards it. It was a old cabin, that it needed alot of fixing up if someone wanted to live in it again. It was decent sized, even if it was worn down. Several of the windows were broken, either by animals or hoodlums. A porch wrapped around half of the building, a old broken rocker on it's front, it's one back leg sticking straight up.

"It's beautiful . . . Could be more beautiful if someone fixed it up." Madison chimed in from behind him. He nodded as he looked at it for another long moment, and wondered how a place like this got way back in the woods. Why no one was taking care of it.

"Maybe one day we could . . ." He smirked with a smile, and headed a different way to continue looking for that said rumored wolf. "Gotta keep looking . . . it's getting colder." Mads merely nodded and they kept going.

A few moments of riding and some more small talk and flirting, that they dropped into a compainable silence. After awhile though, her darker blue eyes looked about the woods, thinking Hershel sent them on a wild goose chase, for it had been awhile since they seen anything. "I still don't think there's a wolf around here . . . I think Hersehel is seeing things . . ."

"Ya never know Wren . . . Wolves are smart . . . and if they're hungry enough, they'll get brave and come close to snatch what they can . . ." He murmured to her, his pale eyes taking in the woods around him. It was peaceful, glad they got to get out one more time before it would get to cold and icy. The trees just shed their last leaves a couple days before, so it's branches stretched above them, like a lover's arms reaching up to the sky.

Madison made a small sound in the back of her throat at this. Her hand reached out and stroked the horse's neck affectionately. A rustle of the bushes to their left sounded that the horsed wickered softly and stepped back. Another soft noice from Mads and they both calmed. She dismounted to go see what it was.

"Careful Mads . . ." Daryl called to her as he dismounted to follow after her.

A snarl ripped through the air as a dark grey wolf tried to launch itself at Madison when she got to close. But it failed as something held it back as Mads stumbled back with fright. "Mads!" Daryl shouted as he ran swiftly to her, his hand easily yanking the crossbow that had laid across his back into his hands. He shoved in between her and the growling wolf, his heart pounding. It was then he realized why the wild animal didn't reach her. It was caught in a bear trap.

Taking in deep breaths, he cursed, "Fuckin' hunters . . ." The wolf whimpered and growled at them as she yanked on her back leg. It was bleeding badly, and it looked like something tried to get at her while she was caught. It also looked like she'd been here for a few days, for Dixon noticed her ribs showing.

"Oh my god Daryl! She's hurt! We need to do something! We need to set her free! Something!" Her heart was beating wildly. She wanted to help the wounded creature. Nurse the wolf back to health if she could.

"Mads look at her . . ." He said as gently as he could. "She's delirious with pain . . . It ain't gonna work. At least with this . . . she won't be able to suffer anymore." Sighing, with out another word, he sent an arrow flying. His aim was true as it ever was, as it entered the wolf's skull cleanly. The wolf stopped struggling immediately and sagged. And Daryl swore that it sagged in relief. "It's done." He sighed and put the crossbow back on his back. He approached the wolf's corpse and took the damnable snare off. "Looks like hunters had been here . . ." He shook his head. He was a hunter himself, but this was no way to hunt. He heard something which made him whirl to face the wolf's head, his hand quick as he pulled his hunting knife free from his side. It lie still, no movement or anything. But he knew he had heard a whimper. His pale blue eyes began to wander around, searching for where it came from. They weren't alone.

The redhead tensed up as she heard the bow string pull, followed by the sound of the arrow hitting its target . . . So easily. Madison was naive to these kinds of things, working on a farm that produce beef cattle not forgetting that her brother and boyfriend was both hunters. Yeah, she would easily take something they have brought home to clean if they needed help, but she had that doubt she could ever be with them when they took kills . . . And this proved it even more. She didn't like to be around something that was taking their last breath of air because of them.

After a moment to get herself collected, she came up behind him, hand resting softly against his shoulder. "Has to be . . . Hershel wouldn't do this. I could see you and Merle using them, but not leaving it out here. Ya would stay with it, or close to it." She paused feeling him tense below her fingers. "Do ya think something of her would be useable? I mean . . . I hate just killing her, and letting her be wasted like this." Madison frowned again, knowing maybe they couldn't eat her but maybe her fur could be worth something to them, or something!

She knelt next to him as the sounds got a little clear, causing Madison to lightly touch the lifeless animal, turning her just a bit. What she found caused her to growl, "We killed a mother Daryl!" She was overly frustrated now. "And there's still young if she still has milk . . ." Madison felt her stomach flopping and twisting at the idea of letting more creatures die . . . And now because of them. "That noise has to be them . . . We need to find where she hid them."

"I don't like using snares . . . Rather use my talents then use this . . . unless I was desperate. But yeah, if I was using these, I'd stay close. Fur is probably still salvageable." He made a face as she came to the same conclusion. "Yeah we do . . ." He pushed himself up and began to search. It only sounded like one, otherwise the whimper would be more louder and annoying. His pale eyes searched the ground for signs and found the set the wolf had. He followed the tracks to a somewhat hollowed out tree. Another whimper sounded, this time louder, followed by a small bark. He brushed back some brush in the way and found the little guy in the back of it. It whimpered, it's little head swiveling around to look for his mama. "It's okay lil' guy . . . I won't hurt ya . . ." Daryl rumbled and slowly reached in for the one pup.

Madison's heart rushed as Daryl dug the dirt, leaves, and whatever else the wolf pushed into her home to keep them warm. "Where are the others? We shouldn't just here one of them . . . They're not like frozen are they?" Madison's lips frowned at the thought, making her already wanna track down the assholes that would do this. Cause who ever did it, knew that there was a wolf living here. They had to know. When Daryl held up the little black puff of fur, it started to yelp and whine out loudly, making her eyes search around them. "We need to get him and ourselves outta here . . . Surely the pack is close." She whispered, knowing that wolves hardly traveled alone. The redhead stripped her scarf from her neck, quickly taking the squirmy little puppy from Daryl's hands and wrapped it up so it would be warm on the ride back to the house. "He has to be a runt . . . Its why he is still here." Madison popped a smile on her lips as he would allow her to rub under his muzzle. "For once being a runt was an good thing."

"It's just the one Wren . . . The hunters must of grabbed the rest . . . Cause it's just him." The wolf pup was then grabbed from his hands and he couldn't help but grin as she began to mother the thing. He shook his head, and knew right then and there, that that wolf was her new best friend. "If there was a pack, it would've been here, trying to help her . . ." He tipped his head over to the dead mother. He smiled as the wolf let her pet him. "Shall I try to get the fur off her? So he has something that's left of her or something?" He hated to ask it, but they could always use the fur for something.

Madison shrugged a small bit. "They could have came to her, but what help could they have given?" She held the small animal close to her chest, keeping it warm with her body heat. "Best not leave her. We can put her on the back of my horse, and buddy the rest of the way home?" She offered, not wanting to leave the mother and just let her waste like that. "Doc should have stuff I can feed him, lucky enough."

He nodded his head at that. "Very true . . . But they would have taken the cub though if they were here . . ." He looked over at the horses and wondered. "Will they carry a wolf on they're back?" He had to ask. "Very lucky . . . If i had to guess his age, about four weeks. So he's lucky we came along." He rumbled out and ruffled the fluffy black fur on top of it's head.

Madison smirked, "They carry you don't they?" She teased lightly, poking at his side. "Your the biggest grumpiest wolf they lug around, so I am sure this one will be fine." She nodded, stepping away to go grab her horse leading it over to them so Daryl wouldn't have to carry it so far. "We can keep him forever right?" She asked, peering from Daryl's eyes down to the puppy who was trying to lick under her chin. "I don't have to get attached then worry about letting him go later?"

His brows went up at her teasing, even if a grin appeared on his lips. "Yeah yeah . . ." He went over to the wolf's body and pulled her up, knowing he would have blood on him when he let her go. "I don't mind, but Hershel might." He said with a grim face. "It is his farm hun . . ." He then heaved the animal up higher to settle the mama wolf's body on the horse's lower back. He grabbed the rope he had carried and tied her there, so she wouldn't fall.

"I hope he'll be okay with it . . . Be kinda shocked if he puts up a fight, pretty sure Maggie has warn him down enough." She grinned, waiting for him to get done before remounting Buck before slipping up behind him, her arm wrapping around his waist slowly to keep her from falling. "What should we name him?" She asked softly.

Daryl chuckled at this and hoisted himself back on the horse. He helped her up, since the pup was in her arms. He got Buck moving as she asked her question. "Hmm . . . I don't know . . . Do we want something common? Or uncommon?" He asked looked back at her. "I know some Native American names . . ." He offered.

Madison thought for a moment, "Native American sounds pretty . . . Normal for a animal like himself. Plus we're both into that stuff so . . ." She gave a small shrug, loosening her grip on his waist once they started to move, allowing both of her hands to pet the puppy in her arms. "Has to have a good meaning behind it cause I mean . . . He is lucky and so brave to be left alone like that."

He smiled as she said all this, and knew she was smiling and petting the pup. "Kitchi means brave." He rumbled out as the horse stepped out of the woods and back onto the farm. The other horse carrying the mother following behind easily. He was glad the horse was able to carry the animal. Most horses would be skittish carrying a wolf on it's back, even if dead.

Madison was quiet for a few minutes, feeling herself warming up inside as the pup would try to nurse on the nub of her thumb. "I like it. Easy to say, and fits him. Once they was back at the farm Madison jumped off first, allowing Daryl to get down and get the mom off next. "I'll take them and put them up then go into the farm house to see if Hershel has anything I can use." With that she pecked his cheek and quickly skirted inside of the warm barn.

He smiled as she said she liked it. He always liked the name as well. "Alright . . ." He jumped down and started to untie the wolf's corpse.


	16. Chapter 16

(Author's note: Cause I wanted to update after that last small chapter! Things are gonna get crazy again! XD again, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! We wanna know what you all think! Plz and thank you!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )<p>

_**Chapter 16**_

Not even a week later, Daryl finally got the nerve to ask her. Since the winter formal was hardly two weeks away. More like a measly 10 days. Nine if ya didn't count today. Blushing furiously as he put his books away in his locker, he made his way to lunch. He swallowed the lump in his throat, grabbed a drink from the lunch lady and sat down at their table. And so he waited. Even with that on his mind, he also had Christmas coming up. He was worried about that. Cause he wondered if he had enough for presents for everyone, let alone Mads had invited him over for Christmas dinner at the Greene's. Let alone Noah, he was already getting so big.

Madison huffed as she pushed into the lunch room, carefully sitting down the lunch bag that had food for Daryl on the inside. "Only sandwiches and chips today my love . . . Didn't feel like cooking up a storm." She pouted, sitting down across from him. "I have a few different kinds, ham, turkey and my favorite." She dug in the bag to pull out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She grinned already peeling off her crust. "Happy this is our last week before winter break?"

He smiled lamely as she told him about the sandwiches. He was already grabbing the two, knowing she would only eat her one. "Yes . . ." He rumbled as he pulled the sandwich out of it's wrapper. The time was as good as any. Might as well get it over and done with. "Mads . . ." He looked up at her briefly, his eyes going down to look at his sandwich that he was playing with. "Would ya like to go to winter formal with me?" Why he was so nervous, he had no idea. Maybe because he had no idea if he had enough money for a suit . . . or if she didn't wanna go. God, he was so pathetic, he thought.

Madison was biting into her sandwich as he asked the question, almost making her choke as she swallowed what felt like dry ass bread. "What about Noah?" She asked lightly, knowing that she didn't like leaving him with others to baby sit, even more now that he was getting older and bigger. "I figured we'll just stay in with him instead of going to a dance . . . Cause well . . ." She paused a moment, picking at her food. "I didn't figure ya for the dance type." She blushed lightly, sitting her food down before nodding. "If you feel like we can go . . . I would love too."

"I ain't much of a dancer, hardly went to the dances before either. But . . . I wanna take ya . . ." He answered honestly. "Brittany's mom said about wanting to see Noah again . . . So yeah . . . I figured they could watch him that night." He stopped playing with his sandwich and reached across the table to take her hand. "A life with me Wren, won't be easy. So if I can give ya something normal as going to a dance, let alone if I get to take ya out, and show ya off, then I'm a happy man. And don't girls like to dress up and look pretty every once in awhile?" He grinned at this.

Madison frowned, "Well . . . If we won't have Noah, then I totally wanna go, keep my mind off the fact she has him." Madison said softly, gripping his hand a small bit. "Been pretty easy so far, granted we're not living together just yet, but . . . You're a easy keeper Daryl." She lent over the table pecking his cheek quickly before anyone could see. "And Dixon . . . I ain't no normal girl." She winked sitting back down.

He smiled at this, and blushed as she complimented him. Then blushed harder yet as she kissed his cheek. "Ya wouldn't be normal if you're with me." He replied with a smirk, his blush fading as he took a bite from his sandwich. "What color you going to be goin' for?" He asked softly, wanting to know so he could make his suit match, or even the flower.

"By the way, Gracie's mom said about not being able to pick her up today. So . . . before I go home, I gotta pick her up and probably hang out with her for awhile. Would ya like to come with me?" He asked with a smile, glad that the loaded question was off his shoulders now. He was very happy and relieved she said yes.

"Might sound tacky . . . But I wanna do white." She blushed softly, "Like a faded like white color. So whatever black and white suit you like would work." Madison smiled with the blush still on her cheeks. "You're always my ride home Daryl, so I kinda have to agree to go . . . Silly." She teased, finishing her sandwhich up quickly. "We should take her and Noah up to the mall. They have all the Christmas stuff out."

Daryl smiled at her blush, always finding it becoming on her. "White's good with me darlin' . . . You don't always have to come home with me . . . Ya got your brother . . . I like the idea . . . We can do that . . ." He grinned and squeezed her hand and finished the two sandwiches, already diving in with the chips. They had a few more minutes til they had to go to class.

"But I like you more, so I rather you take me home." She grinned and sat up on her leg, of course she didn't always get rides from Daryl, hating to bug him for rides or anything since he needed the money for Noah and not gas to lug her ass around; only went home with him if she was spending a good amount of time with him, which was always. Madison was doing her best to save up for a car of her own. "Daryl . . . Why don't you just move in with me? Both Noah and you? Cause I mean . . . We're never apart."

He laughed softly at this. "Alright Wren . . ." Then she dropped that bomb on him. Something that had been on his mind as of late, but he was afraid to bring it up with her. He blushed softly as he answered, "I'd love to Wren . . . But what about Hershel? Do you have the room? And . . . can ya stand Noah all the time?"

The blue hues she owned rolled, quickly giving him an look of 'ya stupid man'. Licking her lips slowly, she said, "Daryl Dixon . . . For one, Hershel trusts you, the man also has no say really because I give him some money to keep the loft soo . . . Secondly, I have the room for both yourself and Noah, seeing as I have a VERY empty room just begging for Noah to stay in. And lastly . . . Don't ask me a question like that, because YES, I can stand Noah all the time . . . Hell I'll be a load off your shoulders with us living together." She smiled brightly. "Sooo no backing out of this. Ya come live with me, I need you both under my roof." He nodded to her excitement and the rest of the school day dragged on for them.

At the end of the day, Madison rushed out into the parking lot, quickly tossing her books into the passanger seat as she pulled herself up into his truck. Her lips pressed into his cheek before pulling her belt on. "We haven't got to spend a day with Gracie in awhile . . . I can't wait to see her! I've been thinking that once it's warm again we need to bring her out onto the farm alot more."

With an argument like that, how could he say no. Hell he didn't want to say no, he just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into. And so he agreed. He would tell Brena later, and start slowly moving in. He was thinking about what all he would take over when he was over next, when she came bounding over to his truck. Grinning, he roared the truck into life right before she kissed him. "She'd definitely like that." He grinned and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

After about twenty minutes of driving, they finally reached Gracie's preschool. He slipped out, the truck door slamming closed. Mads joined him as he strode inside. Daryl knew which class room it was and slipped inside. As soon as Gracie saw them, she grinned and ran into Daryl. Grinning, he picked her up, as if he was her daddy, rather than his dead Uncle. "Hey Kiddo . . ."

Madison smiled as Daryl and Gracie would interact wiith one another, it made her heart burst in her chest and only think about the moments they will have to spend with Noah once he was older. "Hey Gracie." She grinned, joining up with them, her arm slightly linking up with Daryl's to keep them together but also ruffled her fingers into the young girl's hair. "Hope ya don't mind me joining on this little date." She winked up at her, which Gracie giggled at as they walked out into the hallway.

"How was school?" Daryl asked.

She smiled shyly, like usual and murmured softly as they made their way out into the hall, "Alright . . ." She turned her head to look at a pair of twins that were waiting for their own ride. It looked like they were only a year or two older than her. Daryl looked on just as she pointed to them. His quick eyes took them in. A brother and sister. And from the looks of them in their raggedy dirty clothes, and the lack winter gear, made him frown. "Dan and lil Anne . . ." She said softly to him, a frown on her pretty little face. She was looking at him expectantly. His heart went out to her and for those twins. He knew what was going on, and was surprised that Gracie knew as well. Was sad that Gracie knew.

"I know kid . . . I don't think I can help them." He murmured just as gently to her. Her frown deepened as she stared at the kids. They both held each other's hands as they waited for their parents.

Her eyes narrowed as Gracie pointed out the other kids, the sight just made the redhead shiver. Remembering that one point in her life, that was both herself and Eddie awaiting for their mother to get them . . . Both of them hoping she was sober enough. Her arm pulled away from Daryl's. "We can . . . Just by talking to them." She spoke, not giving Daryl the moment to stop her. "These are some neat looking snowmen out here . . ." Madison smiled, looking at the arts and crafts snowmen lining the walls. "I bet you did . . ." She stopped, looking at the girl named Ann before putting her finger on the snowmen with lots of sparkles. "This one?"

Daryl's brows knitted in confusion at that. But before he could say or do anything about it, Mads was practically there, already talking to them. He went over, not wanting her to do it by herself.

Ann spoke up with a small smile, after she turned to look at her twin for a second. "Yeah . . . How'd ya know?" She asked with a small blush. Dan stood there beside her, not wanting to join in. He didn't want to get in trouble, despite wanting to join in on the fun. "I'm Annie, but I like Ann better." She smiled and turned to look at Gracie and waved. "We live right next to her! I wish we could play with her . . ." She looked down with a frown then.

"Let's just say I'm a awesome mind reader." Madison teased as she would kneel down onto the ground so she could talk to them a bit better. "Which one did your brother here make?" She asked, brushing her bangs out from her eyes watching as the boy would just sit there silent as a mouse and looking a bit fearful . . . Making her heart crush up badly. "Well then Ann. I am Madison, but most people get to call me Mads." The redhead went to stick her hand out for a proper shake but her excitment about Gracie made her grin. "Well you can play with her now till you . . ." She was stopped as she felt a awkward rough hand grip over her shoulder, hard enough to make her hiss under her breath.

Before Daryl could really reach and join them, Dan and Ann's brute of a father showed up, smelling of stale cigars, B.O., and whiskey. His hand came down on Madison's and Annie's shoulders and yanked them apart. "Whatta ya doin' with her?" He growled out, his big beer belly sticking out under his white beater, a ragged flannel shirt tossed over that. His hair was greasy and combed over the growing bald spot on his head. His mustache was wet, and it looked like some trace of white, was right under his nose.

Another growl was heard as Daryl grabbed the fucker's hand and yanked it off of Mads. "Don't ya dare . . ." He rumbled out menacingly, even if the guy was about a half a foot taller than him.

Madison quickly curled up into her defense mode as she was touched, fearing to look up from the ground, and see that very familiar face; because the smell and icky feeling of his hands was all the same . . . All to fucking familiar. "I . . . I was just talking to her." Madison whimpered in defense before she could hear the familiar growl coming from her partner; quickly stepping a little behind, as well standing beside him, when Daryl pulled the guys meaty hand from her shoulder. Her eyes still wouldn't lift up from the floor, but her hands gripped into the lower half of Dixon's jacket, gripping extra hard as the man would look at her. "I meant no harm, or trouble."

Ann cringed back as her father appeared, her whole body seeming to shrink, her brother's eyes wide and fearful. "Trouble is what ya got!" He grumbled and pushed Ann away, and into her brother as he stared at them both. The father even had Gracie cringing. Daryl wouldn't have this shit. He pulled Gracie off, which clung to him, but he managed and pushed her back into Mads. He saw and felt Mads fear, which only fueled Daryl's rage.

"Go home . . . Leave the kids here . . . otherwise I will call the police." Daryl rumbled. It was his only warning. He knew he wouldn't listen, but he had to give the fucker a chance. Something. Even if the fucker deserved a beating. The bastard only reminded him of his own father, but he wasn't. And he wouldn't stand of this bulshit.

"Trouble for just being kids?" Madison spoke out, narrowing her eyes though she wouldn't look the guy in the face, her eyes staying on the two little twins that was hiding together in fear. "That's like saying I should lash you because of the white covering your damn fucking nose." She growled, covering Gracie's ears as she was passed over to her, quickly plucking her from the ground. Holding her in fear of the man coming to grab her next. Madison quickly backed away as she could feel Daryl's seething face land on her, giving her that scowl look of, I'll handle it.

The man huffed heavily, glaring at both of the snot nose kids. "These are my kids, not yours. I shall take them home if I please." His hand landed on both of their shoulders getting them to turn for the door, "Now you, and your stupid bitch butt your noses outta my business!"

The kids cringed as their father guided them, more like pushing them out the door. Daryl glared at the bastard as he made the coward's excuse. He sighed, his heart still beating hard. He looked over at the teacher that had seen it all. "Why didn't ya call the police?" He growled out, a sneer on his face.

The teacher's wide eyes turned to him. "I have a couple times . . . He's been in the drunk tank a few times, but they have no case on him. CCS go every so often, but . . ." She shook her head sadly. "They can't do anything either." He sneered and began to stalk away, beyond angry at the situation. He knew Mads would follow as he stalked back to the truck. As soon as he neared it, his fist struck out, making a small dent in the driver's door. "Fuck!" He growled out softly, glowering at the dent, ripped open the door and got in. He turned the key in the ignition, the truck firing up into life as the radio began to play. It was the middle of the song, which was The Red by Chevelle. Seemed appropriate, he thought grimly as he controlled his breathing, trying to get a grip on his anger.

Madison stood there in disbelieve that the man pushed his kids out the door, feeling like what could ever happen with them and their father would happen because she was nice to them. Her whole stomach felt like it was flopping about and felt like lunch from that day was about to chuck up all over the floor. She snapped back in time as she watched Daryl's back push out the doors next, leaving her alone with the teacher and Gracie. "M'sorry 'bout him ma'am." She whispered for Daryl's slightly brudish behavor, it wasn't the teachers fault.

The redhead came out over him holding Gracie closer to her since the wind was blowing heavier, the two girls jumping when Daryl hit the truck. Madison helped Gracie get in, before climbing in, the small girl clinging back onto her while nibbling on her thumb. "Daryl Dixon . . . Take a deep breath . . ." Madison spoke lowly, looking from himself and back down at Gracie. "I'm just as unhappy as you are, but you gotta stay collected babe . . . We're not the only people in this truck." She whispered, darting a look towards Gracie. "Need to take a breath and bury it till we get home."

He growled, looking over at her, then at Gracie. He sighed, biting at his lips. He was beyond pissed. His hand throbbed from the pain, but at the moment, he welcomed it. "Yeah . . ." He ground out, and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't take a deep breath, but he didn't lose his control anymore. He was just really quiet as he drove. He didn't want to scare Gracie. That's all she needed.

What part of take a breath and bury it till we get home didn't this man understand? It was openly obvious that he wasn't gonna listen to her as they peeled out of the parking lot and sped home, leaving Madison's own blood boil . . . For semi wrong reasons. If it was just him and her in the truck she wouldn't have said a word. But with a small kid, he was lucky she was to scared to smack his arm.

It didn't take long to reach his apartment, for Daryl pretty much sped the whole way there, wanting and needing to get out as soon as possible. He parked, got out and started to the apartment, needing to be away from them. Not because he was scared of hurting them, no, but scaring them. He wasn't as pissed, but he was still raging pretty good inside. He unlocked the door and saw Brena with Noah asleep in her arms. She was about to greet him when she saw his face. She kept her mouth shut, til he disappeared in his room and Mads came in with Gracie. "What happened?" She asked softly, so she wouldn't wake the baby.

Once parked, Madison helped Gracie out of the truck and slammed the door shut hard, feeling her heart pumping SO fucking hard in her chest. Both of the girls quickly rushed into the building and into the apartment, quietly shutting the door behind them as Madison saw Noah was asleep. "Hey Grace, why don't you watch something till Noah gets up, and then we can play okay?" She smiled at the girl, ruffling her hair a bit before turning on the Disney channel for her.

Mads finally turned to Brena. "Lets just say we seen some pretty unpleasant things at her school." She shot towards Brena. "Like . . . Bad fucking unpleasant shit, and I think he is heading into a dark place." She pointed down the hallway, not pulling her eyes from Noah, she couldn't right now. "Fuck . . ." She whispered under her breath, now rubbing her hands over her face. "It was like . . . Looking in the face of his childhood, as well as my own. Like . . . Right there painted black and white." Madison held a hand on her hip. "I . . . I don't know if I should leave him be, or go in there."

Brena's brows shot up at this. She swallowed, debating on what to say or do at that moment. "I honestly don't know what to tell ya hun . . . When Daryl's mad like this . . . he's really mad. He's . . . fuckin' scary, pardon my language." She frowned and looked at Mads.

As they spoke, Daryl was in his room pacing. Those kids were dealing with what he had to deal with. What Mads and Eddie had to deal with. He hated it. Hated the fact that he couldn't do a fucken thing. Growling, he looked at the wall, or even his dresser. He couldn't even punch anything to let his rage out somehow, cause Noah was sleeping. He wanted to scream, he was practically shaking with how angry he was. He felt like a wild tiger pacing in it's cage, after being poked, prodded and teased.

Madison pushed her lips together looking at Brena. "Could ya keep a eye on her too? I'll deal with him. I . . . I'm not scared of Daryl." She spoke, nodding her head, having to reassure herself. Daryl wouldn't hurt her . . . Ever. "Wish me luck." She puffed in a laugh before disappearing down the hallway, and forced herself into the room.

Brena nodded at her, even though she wondered. She muttered out Good luck, before she disappeared in his room.

He was pacing around like such a caged animal that it had her heart beating so hard in her chest, she was sure he could hear it. "Hey . . . Come on . . . Let's go outside for a smoke. Calm ya down. Kids don't need you like this, they need their . . ." She paused a moment, rethinking her words. "Our Daryl back." Carefully she strolled over the small space of the room, fingers ghosting over his upper arm, before landing on it. Eyes landing on his back, where most of his scars lay. "Your scaring all of us babe. So please . . . A smoke and you can yell at me all you need too."

He heard the door open, his pale eyes glaring over at her. He wasn't angry at her, was angry at the world. How everything was so fucked up. He felt her hand try to touch him, and he just wanted to pull away. He wanted to do something about this, but couldn't! He growled out a yeah, and stormed out, thinking maybe a smoke would help. Gracie and Brena both looked up as he came out. They didn't say a word as he passed though. He stopped at the kitchen, grabbed a six pack of beer he usually had here and then stepped out of the apartment. It felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Not by much, but enough to make him be able to rage out now. Grumbling, he went over to where his truck was parked and dropped the tail gate to sit on it. He popped the top off a beer and drank it quickly down. Once half gone, he set it aside and pulled out his cigarettes. He pulled one out and lit it quickly before the wind could extinguish the flame, or his shaking hands. He was that angry that he was shaking with it.

Madison rolled her eyes. "This whole thing of getting pissed off and just telling me 'yeah' is getting old Dixon!" She called after him, plopping down on the bed with a heated glare. She'll give him time to settle, get over the fucking heat that is swelling in his head.

~~~A little while later~~~

Her bright red head popped out of the building door, pushing her hands into the back pocket of her jeans, she let him have his time. Allowed him to hopefully cool off and have a smoke, and a few cans of beer. The second she was outside her body shivered, stupidly forgetting her jacket because she was more worried about him. "Hey . . . " She said softly as she stepped up to the tailgate, pulling her own ass up onto it. Madison was silent again grabbing the smokes and lighter to finally allow herself to have one, giving a peaceful sigh as the toxin filled her lungs. So much for trying to quit. "Ya good now?" She questioned, lifting her brow. "Your son wants you. And Gracie wants you to come play." Madison looked into her lap, scared of getting some hot glare from him for pushing at that button . . . But they all wanted the calm Daryl back.

He saw her head pop out about twenty minutes later, surprised she hadn't followed him down in the first place. His eyes followed her as she joined him. He saw her shiver as he blew out smoke from his . . . 3rd cigarette? Maybe it was his fourth? He took a deep breath, shrugged out of his jacket he never got the chance to take off and placed it on her shoulders. "No . . . But I'm better I guess . . . Fucker needs to be punished . . . Just like my father . . . and your step-daddy . . ." He took another hit, breathing the smoke in deep. "Need to suffer what they made others suffer . . ." He rumbled out darkly, his lips then twisted in a sick grin as he began to sing, "They all deserve to die . . . Tell ya why Miss Lovett, tell ya why . . . Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief." He breathed in deep again, his rage still there, just hidden very well now. As if he was just a seething boiling pot, but he put a lid on it and turned the temperature down low. He had control over his anger somehow.

"Daryl acting the way you fucking are, isn't gonna get them what they deserve! Loosing your head isn't the way you do it! God damn it." She paused to take a hit off the cigarette with her hands hitting against her thighs. "You should know better then to handle something like this with such fucking brute force! Ya have to play it smart, not stupid." She tapped her finger against the side of her head as he turned well . . . An bit darker than she wanted him too which just sent her face red.

He jumped down from the tail gate, turned to her, yanked her close so he was standing in between her legs. He took possession of her mouth, his own slightly cruel as he kissed her hard, demanding a response from her, his hand caressing firmly down her back, to her waist to rest hotly on her hip. His other hand in her red locks against her neck, keeping her in place for him. He pulled away quickly before he would lose it all together. He was needed inside, and not inside her, even if he desperately wanted her at this moment. He growled softly, his pale eyes full of heat and promise as he looked away from her.

Daryl licked his lips, his heart pounding from the kiss. "I'm sorry Wren . . . I just . . . I don't have a fuckin' outlet for this . . . Can't really take it out in my room, can't really take it out here in public . . . I . . ." He growled, raking his hand through his hair. "I'm just all fucked up over that shit!" He shook his head. "It's okay . . . I'm okay . . . The kids won't see this. I'm the fucken master at this zen bulshit . . . about hiding my feelings. What I do best." He sighed, even though still clearly frustrated and took another drag and saw it was almost done. He grumbled, grabbed one of his empty bottles, then tossed it quickly against the stone wall about ten feet away. It shattered in a million pieces, he merely nodded and looked back at her. "Okay . . . Definitely better now." His lips turned up at this.

As he jumped down from the tail gate Madison flicked the butt end of her smoke away into the parking lot, quickly getting caught by his lips hot on hers. The feeling of the kiss was just wrong, lacking that normal feeling they got when they touched. Nothing behind it, but full on heat and demand which quickly had her squirming. Madison didn't like this kiss. She wanted out of it. Growling, trying to pull back as his hand held her there with her own pushing on his chest so he would let the fuck up! The second she was free, Madison quickly slid out the closest opening shrugging his jacket off her shoulders, doing her best to keep the lash of emotions riding her. "Don't ya . . ." She paused, unable to believe she was about to pop out such words. "Don't you EVER fucking kiss me, or touch me like that ever fucking again!" She growled out, not daring to turn chest to chest with him, in fear of slapping him. "If ya ever fucking do that to me again, I swear to god Daryl . . . " She seethed out, feeling her breathing get a little heavier, tears dotting her eyes a small bit. "You're the one fucking person that's not supposed to make me feel like that, and scare me . . . Your not!" That's when she turned around, a light fist hitting against his shoulder.

Her arms recoiled around herself, hugging around her waist tightly as he gave his defense. "An outlet? Daryl fucking Dixon, you have a handful of god damn outlets! Go out drinking with Merle, or Edwin . . . Fucking go out to the farm and put yourself into the woods! Go upstairs into that fucking apartment and take a hold of your fucking son! There are a MILLION in one things that you could do and take your mind off what makes you pissed off . . . That takes your mind off it and puts a barrier between them. There is talking it out, and then there is becoming a fucking dick head." She growled, whipping back around. "Get your shit fucking together, and get in there to your fucking son." She barked, walking back into the building before he could stop her.

He had hardly felt her struggle against him from the kiss, that when he had pulled away, he was bewildered when she reacted like she did. He cringed as if she had slapped him from her words. His heart began to pound as she said that, and he immediately felt guilty. He was just as bad as his father. Maybe even worse. At that thought, his eyes stung, and he felt the lowest of the lows. He wanted to go to her and console her, and promise he wouldn't do it again, but he remained frozen to the spot. Finally he had found his voice, "All of those outlets are tucking those violent emotions away! Keeping them locked inside, where it does more worse than good!" He shouted out to her retreating form, his own tears dotting his eyes. He was gonna become like his father. One of his worst fucking fears happening. He couldn't be around her . . . he couldn't be around his son. The thought made him fucken angry and hurt so fucking bad that his chest and heart ache. He heard the door slam, a tear finally escaped from his eye and trailed down his hot cheeks. "Fuck!" He yelled out and wiped it away furiously. He had looked down when he did this and saw his six pack of now empty bottles. With a swift vicious kick, they flew through the air, hit a light post and shattered. Growling at his emotions, he slammed the tail gate back up, stormed to the driver's side, damn near yanked the door off its hinges and pulled himself inside, the door slamming back. It seemed his whole body was taut with rage, his muscles bulging as he gripped the wheel tight. The truck roared to life as he peeled out of the small parking lot. He needed to get out of there and fast.

Madison vigorously pushed her fingers into her hair over and over again as she stood inside of the doorway, quickly swallowing down the fit of tears that wanted to consume herself. Unable to believe that she just did that . . . To Daryl of all people. The man was angry and needing her, but instead she went and became a total fucking bitch; even if he was being a little . . . Bull headed with his emotions. It didn't stop her from ripping herself apart for doing what she did to him. He did apologize.

The redhead jumped as she could hear him kicking the bottles out of anger, which had her turning to go back out the door, only to watch him peel out of the fucking parking lot. Sighing softly, she pulled her phone outta her pocket, quickly finding a number she needed most . . . Merle. _'Hey Merle, don't care what the fuck ur doin, but stop & go find Daryl. I kno ur not the 1st person he would wanna see, but keep him from doin ANYTHING jail worthy . . . Plz? Took off in his truck more pissed than I ever seen him.'_ She quickly typed as she shuffled up the steps and to their apartment. _'Oh, & keep him alive 2'_ She pressed the send button before walking into the apartment. "Hate to ask Brena . . . But if I give ya some gas money, if ya wouldn't mind taking myself and the kids to my place? They can stay with me, give ya a break . . . Daryl too, cause hell's knows, he needs it." Madison made that clear face that she did NOT wanna talk about what happened, nor wanna really talk about where Daryl went. "Come on Grace . . . Help me get Noah's stuff packed up."

Brena nodded, for she saw how upset she was by her face. She just wanted to help, so did what she could. Gracie gathered up what they needed, and Brena took them back to the farm. For once Brena was scared for Daryl. Scared that he would screw up his relationship with Mads. But she didn't voice her concerns.


	17. Chapter 17

(Author's note: It's been three days, and I'm sure you guys are dying to know what happens, even though i only got one review. But here it is! :) Again, tell us what ya think, give us your ideas! And last but not least, review, Review, REVIEW! XP

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads, Eddie, Gracie, Noah and Brittany! But more to come! :) Enjoy! )

_**Chapter 17**_

Later that night, Madison's living room had loads of blankets spred around with a small fort claiming all of the floor with the tv's screen flashing with the sound off. Gracie was quietly passed out, along with Noah in his boppie next to her. Only because he gave Madison a very hard time about leaving Gracie so the redhead saw no harm in it since Gracie was just as good with him as the adults was. Kitchi was laying along the back of her couch, the small runt of a pup growing long and leggy as fast a weed. He had his eyes shut but his ears remained perked up keeping a watch on them. Madison silently shuffled into the living room, drying her hands off on her shirt with a long sigh. "This baby stuff takes a lot outta a person." She whispered, flopping down on to the couch, silently holding her arm over her eyes just as the wolf pup flopped down to lay along her body; trying to lick at her arms.

~~~~~~~ Merle

Merle's phone vibrated in his pocket as he was looking up at the dark haired woman dancing in front of him. Two of his buddies took him to a strip club for the fuck of it, and he was enjoying it of course. Grinning, he pulled the phone out of his pocket to look at the message. His brow rose as he digested what this meant. His brother was pissed. So what? Like he gave a shit. He quickly typed in, after he took a swig of his cold beer, '_Y would I care if he's pissed or not? Lil' bro needs 2 let loose every once in awhile. Baby bro don't need no babysittin' . . _.' But after arguing, teasing and bitching with her for ten minutes with her, he finally gave in. And so he began his search, but he couldn't find him. Daryl could easily be anywhere in the woods, for Merle doubted heavily that his brother would go to their Dad's. Half the time, Merle didn't wanna go.

~~~~~~~ Daryl

After drinking into a good heavy buzz, that he was almost really drunk, but still had a sober mind it would seem as he carried something heavy at his side. He had made sure his father was inside, passed out drunk in his recliner of course. A lit cigarette was pressed tightly in his lips as he made his way inside and began to splash the liquid over the floor. His pale eyes seemed more dark than anything, as they kept darting to that still form on the chair.

~~~~~~~Mads

Her body lurched forward as her phone buzzed against her ass, eyes rolling as her heart was jumping out from her chest. Carefully she pushed the dog off her stomach to sit up and get the phone from her pocket to check the like 100th message left for her by Merle . . . Only to read that he STILL couldn't find Daryl. Her blue hues just gazed over the black letters on the screen, fingers resting over her lips, only thing moving was the small tear rolling over her cheek. Madison felt like she fucked up BIG time now and wish she could take the whole thing back. She should have let him do what he needed to her, cause then at least he would be here . . . With her.

Her screen flashed once more as her fingers quickly swiped through her contacts before turning it over to type out another message. _'Baby . . . I'm sry. Come home, I need ya here . . . Plz . . . I love you_.' She texted, puffing out a sigh, knowing she sounded fucking pathetic. But she wasn't lying. Sniffling softly, Madison brushed another tear from her eyes.

~~~~~~~Daryl

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and ignored it. He needed to do this. This bastard didn't deserve to live. He ruined Daryl's life. Ruined his mother's and his brother's. He wouldn't let it happen any more. He dumped the last of the gasoline out close to his father's prone drunken form. He took a deep breath in of the cigarette as he stared at his father, smelling the heavy fumes. His eyes were cold, dark, and merciless. He certainly didn't look drunk or act it. Hell, he felt more focused and clear than ever in his life. "No more . . . You can't hurt me anymore ol' man. I won't let you . . . And you'll never hurt my son either." He rumbled out and turned his back to leave.

Emery Dixon opened his blood shot eyes and took in Daryl's back and grinned, his eyes on the other hand very dazed with drunkeness. For a man for his size, 6"9' and a beer gut belly, you wouldn't think he'd be able to move that fast. He did as he lunged at Daryl, his hands quickly trying to encircle his neck. Daryl grunted from the force and weight of his father and fell to the floor, his father on top of him. Memories of old tried to surface and consume him, but he pushed them away as he tried to struggle and get the upper hand. During his fall, his cigarette fell out of his mouth and rolled away. But with the gasoline on the floor, it only ignited the small trailer. Daryl was lucky enough he didn't fall in a puddle of it as a whoosh went up as flames began to eat away at the place. Daryl grunted and tried to roll, but with the weight it was almost impossible, let alone the bastard was trying to choke him.

Coughing, Daryl began to look about to find something that would help him. He couldn't see anything. He had to do fucken something before the fire consumed them both. Heart pounding, he placed his hands on the floor and began to push. It was the hardest push up in his fucken life. His father had to weight over 230 pounds easily. Grunting with the extertion, his face growing red from the lack of air, let alone the strength he was using. His biceps bulged from the amount of strength he was using. His vision was becoming black as he tried to buck his father off, but the asshole stayed on, muttering about how he should have took care of him years ago. And how he was gonna take care of that red head bitch too.

~~~~~~~~Merle

Merle cursed as he lit up a cigarette about a block away from his dad's place. It was the last place he was gonna look for that redhead. Maybe their daddy saw him or something, even though he doubted it. Breathing in the smoke, he strolled down the shitty road. He then heard someone cry out that there was a fire. His brows knitted up in confusion as unease began to unfurl its claw like hand in his belly. He began to run. He saw flames licking up the curtains in their Daddy's kitchen window and busted open the door, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw.

"Fuck me sideways! God damn it brother! Have all the damn fun!" He yelled out over the roar of the flames. He strode in, his father hardly noticing him. He grabbed his father's shoulders and yanked hard. Their father somehow maintained his grip on Daryl's throat, but without the weight on him he could kinda breathe. Daryl smashed his elbow in his father's chest, hearing a dull crack, hoping he broke a rib.

Emery lost his breath as the blow landed and let go of his son as he clutched the middle of his chest. He glared at Daryl, shrugged off Merle like he was nothing, who was trying to pull him back, talk some sense to him.

The youngest Dixon took in a deep needed breath for he was light headed and glared right back at his father. "I'll show ya how it's done boy! Just like I always did!" Emery hollered out to him with a laugh. He took a step and swung at him, but Daryl antisapated this and ducked, sending his own fist into his father's ribs. He grunted, holding his ribs and yelled out, "Lil' fucker! You'll pay for that!" Another swing, but this time Daryl didn't have enough time as his father's fist landed on his own ribs. He definitely felt a crack. He cried out and Emery grinned at the sound as he advanced. Daryl stepped back to avoid him, but another fist came down. He tried to get away but the blow came down hard on his collarbone. Another cry from Daryl, knowing he was lucky that that bone didn't snap like a fuckin' twig right then and there. Merle attempted to pull his father back but was fruitless for Emery was bigger and thicker than both of them. He knocked Merle away.

Daryl's back hit the table as his father advanced on him again. His true fears were coming right at him. Heart pounding like a drum, he stared at his father. He felt like he was six again. That he was just a small thing that couldn't do anything. Whether it was to protect himself or his mother. Pain then laced up his arm as his hand pushed back into something sharp. Blood beaded over his palm as he grabbed whatever cut him and pushed it in front of him to protect himself as his father lunged at him to finish the job. His hands tightened over Daryl's neck, as he groaned, his eyes no longer angry but confused. He pulled away somewhat and looked down to see a broken beer bottle stick out just under his ribs. He wheezed, then glared daggers at Daryl. He threw one last punch, but Daryl pushed away in time that it only glanced over his jaw hard. It pushed him into the pathetic entertainment stand that was being about to be consumed in flames. His head smacked hard into the TV that he lost consciousness.

Merle cursed as he saw his father drop to the floor, pushing the bottle deeper into his lungs. He left him there as blood began to pool beneath him. Merle grabbed Daryl quickly before he could get burned. "Lucky ass punk . . ." As he hefted him over his shoulder and brushed away flames that tried to start on his jeans. Instead of leaving through the front door, he took the back. He ran in between trailers and then into the woods. When his lungs felt like they were burning themselves, he stopped and set Daryl on the cold ground. "Fuck lil' brother . . . Thought I was gonna be the one that was gonna take him out . . . Beat me to the punch . . . Got balls . . ." Breathing hard, he stayed crouched by Daryl's form and lit a cigarette as he caught his breath. After another minute, he pulled out his phone and texted his brother's girl. _'Found him . . . I'll be over in a lil bit . . .'_

Madison sat up with her knees pulled against her chest, just staring back into the bright screen of her phone, hoping that he would say something back to her. Hell a simple FUCK YOU, would have made her mind stop worrying about what he could be doing. Feeling in the pit of her belly that something wasn't right.

~~~Half hour later~~~

Her body pushed into a stand with her eyes pulled apart in shock, Noah's sharp cries piercing the silent night. "When did I fall asleep?" She would ask, rubbing her hands over her face then tending to the task of the crying boy inside of the fort. Of course it turned into a soft whimper as soon as the red head popped her head into eye sight. "Hey bubbie . . . Whatta crying for?" She whispered, pushing her lips to kiss on his cheeks a few times doing her best not to wake up Gracie. Noah made a toothless grin as his left hand would grip hold onto a strand of the dark red locks which hung close to her chin. She wiggled her hand under his body, carefully hugging him against her shoulder to keep him safe as they exited Gracie's bedtime fort. "Lets get ya in a fresh diaper and maybe a warm yummy bottle will make ya sleepy once more."

Once the wiggly baby was changed into a dry diaper, wrapped up in his warm jammies, and Madison had a small sized bottle in her hands, they both sat on the couch together. The redhead was curled with her knees sitting straight up Noah's back pressing against them to keep himself propped up facing herself, with her hands holding onto the baby bottle as he ate quietly. The girl's cheerful sleepy mood dropped lower and lower, watching the baby boy as he drank, cheeks moving with his lip suckling noisely. The thing that sliced through her mood the most is the way his big pale blue eyes or the way he would pause eating to give her a smile, that flashed Daryl in her mind over and over again. The fight over and over again. Wren sighed, "I screwed up big time by yelling at him, Noah. I already had so much shit going on in my mind that when he kissed me like he did . . . I just flipped out with out thinking first, letting my mouth control my actions." Yeah, so instead of sharing her feelings with someone that mattered, she was talking to a one and a half month old baby. Madison told Noah all her secrets, if she wasn't alone with Kitchi; who was currently laying on the back of the couch once more, keeping an watchful eye on them. "I think I screwed up enough to where I won't be your momma no more. And I was always fearful of that happening, because loosing both him, and you . . . I don't think I'll ever be the same again." The redhead frowned, stopping as her phone buzzed on the floor, where it landed after she passed out. Carefully, keeping a hold of Noah with her legs and single arm, she turned in her seat just enough to grab the device before curling back into the same position pulling the empty bottle from the baby's mouth while checking her message. "Oh . . . Good . . ." She breathed and texted back, shifting Noah to lay on her chest on his belly, patting at his back. _'Thanks Merle . . . Means alot to me.' _She sent before dropping her phone onto the floor once more and pulling the soft blanket over top of them.

It didn't take long before she texted back. He read it and nodded, murmuring, "Yeah yeah yeah . . . Saving your boy's ass . . . " He took another deep breath and finished his cigarette. Once done, he flicked it into the darkness of the woods. "Come'on lil' brothra! Your sweet cheeks is awaitin'!" He grinned and pulled him up on his shoulders. "Fuckin' lucky lil' brothra . . . Fuckin' lucky I love ya and actually care . . . otherwise, you woulda been dead meat." He smirked at this, then patted the back of his thighs. "Let's hope ya don't remember a thing, cause Red don't needa know . . . So our lil' secret 'bout dear ol'da!" Merle rumbled as he took his unconscious sibling to his truck.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Merle pulled up at the Greene's farm, close to Madison's loft. He put the truck in park, got out, then dragged his brother out and hiked him up on his shoulder. He strode over to the door, and once there, instead of using his hand, he used his boot to knock, and probably not very quietly either.

As soon as his boot started banging at the door, he got the pup on the other end growling heavily, snarling high enough so that the person on the other end could hear him; the wolf was there the second he could hear Merle outside the door. The following noise was the loud wailing from Noah as he was startled awake by all the ruckus which cause Madison to snap awake quickly, and then a sleepy bed headed Gracie peeked outside of her fort, rubbing at her tired eyes. "Tis okay Gracie . . . Just Merle." She sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood with the cranky startled awake baby. "Go back and lay down . . . Don't wanna see me kick him in the ass for waking us like that."

Though he was still small, as soon as Madison opened the door a small bit, Kitchi quickly had himself between her and the open space; ready to go at anything that would come to hurt them both. Daryl's teasing, or as he called it 'training', over him was starting to pay off . . . Big time. "Did you . . ." She paused her snarky remark as she say Daryl's limp form on Merle's shoulder which had her eyes narrow heavily. "The fuck ya get into?" She glared at the unconsious Daryl before sending her glare back to Merle. "Down the hall . . . First door on right." She scooted out of the way more, pushing Kitchi back with her foot, and keeping a struggled hand on Noah as he squirmed and fussed. "Do I gotta come in there and play doctor too?" She questioned Merle as he struggled to fit himself and Daryl into the door way, and herself shutting it after he came in. It was almost like they never got into the fight, like she never pushed him to do the thing he did the second the door whipped open. Madison treating as if Merle was bringing him home from just a normal night out, but the way they BOTH looked . . . Madison knew there was more than meets the eye. "And Merle . . . I swear if ya call me something other than Mads, or Madison in front of these kids . . . I will set the pup free, and I'm sure you can figure out, he gotta wicked bite."

He heard the damn wolf pup and rolled his eyes and waited til she opened the door. "Found'em in a bar, getting tossed around. I helped . . ." He grinned at this. "You should see the other guys!" He chuckled softly. "But brothra dear had to much to drink . . . piss drunk I'm afraid and passed out cold . . . So special delivery for you." He cackled and made his way inside and down the hall. "Most likely . . ." He called back to her. "Awww . . . not even buttercup?" She would be able to hear his laughter all the way down the hallway. He opened the door and plopped his brother on the bed full of blankets and pillows. He looked around briefly, smiled, shook his head and made his way out. "It's definitely you darlin' . . ." He rumbled and strolled out. He saw Gracie and said, "Hey squirt!" He grinned and ruffled her hair. She made a small face and fixed her hair. Still smiling, he fired up another cigarette and looked looked down at his nephew. "Daddy's home squirt . . . even if he's passed out, he's home." He smiled and offered the baby his finger.

Madison rolled her eyes a small bit, leaning over as Noah took his Uncle's finger for an moment before curling up between himself and Madison's shoulders, keeping his hands warm, following a grumpy yawn. The redhead gave a small smirk before blowing the flame out to his lighter. "Smoke in this house with this baby in here . . . I'll make working with me a living hell Merle." She gave him another grin taking the lighter from him to push into her pocket, hearing Gracie giggle softly from inside of her fort. "Ya staying, or going?" She asked next, lifting a brow. "More importantly, ya sober enough to be driving back to whatever hell hole ya came from?"

His brow rose when she blew out the flame to his bic and frowned. Rolling his eyes he sighed, placing the cigarette against his ear. "Fine . . . I'm going back to the Wet Flower. Get a couple dances . . . You could even work there if ya wanted . . . Wouldn't mind seein' that!" He laughed at that and before she could do anything, he slipped out the door with a grin and back into his truck, knowing her anger.

"Like hell I would." She growled after him, following his foot steps to make sure the door was locked behind him, turning herself on her heels to look in on Gracie, smiling lightly. "Alright Squirt, all that is over, it's time to go back to bed . . . Both of you." She mumbled, kissing the top of Noah's head, slipping him into his boppie flopping down next to him, fingers soothing over his hands to help him fall back into sleep. Gracie curled up beside him, her finger light as it trailed over his nose. His heavy lids closed and he felt into a deep sleep. Mads and Gracie smiled at this and followed soon afterwards.


End file.
